Infidelidad:¿el amor puede perdonar?
by kierinahana
Summary: temari descubre que prometido la engaña, en este momento reaparece Sai un hombre que la ama, Sasuke engaña a Hinata, pero las circunstancias lo ayudan a volver a empezar, pero el pasado regresa para demostrarle a sasuke que los errores se pagan. Neji y Tenten tiene un matrimonio lleno de pasión pero cuando esta se desborda tiene algunas consecuencias. actualización.
1. el inicio del fin de nuestro amor

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño?

*

*

Capitulo dos: el inicio del fin de nuestro amor

En una habitación de un departamento podemos ver como una pareja esta disfrutan del contacto de sus lenguas, las caricias eran guiadas por la pasión, los dos se torturaban, hasta el punto en el que ella no aguanto más y decidió tomar el control de todo, poniéndose arriba de Shikamaru, ya desnudo, solo se coloco encima de su miembro, provocando que este la penetrara, causando un dolor placentero, lo que causo que el pelinegro expresara un hondo, pero dulce gemido que llamo la atención de la rubia, después ella movía sus cadera a un ritmo vertiginoso, deleitándolo, dándole un placer que para él no era desconocido, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que el siempre dominaba la situación, lo que no pasaba en este momento, el era un simple objeto de placer, lo que alimentaba el ego del Nara, ya que ella era capaz de perder el control, por estar con él, por sentirlo a solo y únicamente a él.

Con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, los dos gemían, pero en un momento en el que ella dejo de realizar los movimientos, él tomo con agilidad el cuerpo de la joven y lo coloco de bajo de el tomando el mando de todo, el realizo movimientos salvajes, como si tratara de dejar una enorme huella en ella pero sobre todo tratar de recordarle que ella ahora ere suya y él le pertenecía ella.

Shikamaru, mordía los pechos de ella, mientras ella se sujetaba a su espalda como si esperara el tan deseado orgasmo que ella ya había sentido junto a el por la madrugada, pero eso no solo era suficiente quería más de él, en pocas palabras lo quería todo para ella, el Nara se percate de que ella está a punto de estallar en gozó, ya que sus paredes aprisionaba el miembro de este, lo cual lo hacía que gimiera de placer, lo que provoco que llegaran al clímax, los dos se sumieron en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Después de su sección de pasión matutina, que ella había impuesto como un habito durante los primeros meses de su relación, ellos se estaban arreglando, debido a que el tendria que ir a la oficina, desde que ellos anunciaron su compromiso, tomaron de la decisión de vivir juntos, para que esperar a que llegara la famosa fecha ya dispuesta por sus padres para llevar acabo vida marital, ella se preparaba para dirigirse a su trabajo en la constructora de la familia Sabaku que tenía en Konoha, donde ella era la arquitecta en jefe de los proyectos más importante que tenia la empresa.

Las cosas pasan con normalidad durante los primeros 5 mese de vivir juntos, las matutinas secciones de pasión, pero algo estaba cambiando conforme el paso de los días, las noches no eran tan deliciosamente lujuriosas, ya que el Nara debido a su trabajo, cada día su hora de regreso a su hogar se fue a largando, ya que sus múltiples ocupaciones le impedían llegar junto a su prometida a una hora adecuada, lo cual mantenía un poco molesta a la rubia, pero ella empezó acostumbrarse, tanto que no lograba sospechar que había más que el trabajo que alegaba a su pareja de ella.

Las semanas pasaban, la relación se desgastaba, con cada día, ella y su demandante trabajo, mientras que él y sus diversas actividades, que consumían sus energías, su pasión, su amor, ya no tenía nada que ofrecer a la ojiverde, la vida se torno monótona para la pareja, la pasión, el deseo termino siendo relegada por la costumbre, por la indiferencia, por la soledad, por la tristeza, por el dolor, la duda y la angustia, la lujuria, la pasión y el amor, se transformo en solo sexo, para no levantar sospechas.

Todos esos sentimientos solo eran la carga que sentía Temari, ya que Shikamaru no mostraba ningún interés por lo que hiciera Temari al grado, que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba demacrada, con algunos malestares, ella culpaba al estrés, a la carga de trabajo y las desveladas que la acompañaban las noches por esperar a Shikamaru.

El día que todo termino, en el que ella empezó abrir los ojos, fue aquel en el que ella se perdió en la oscuridad, en el vacío, la soledad y tristeza, la amargura, el odio, la venganza, pero sobre todo en el orgullo, contra todos estos sentimientos el amor puede sobrevivir, o simplemente se deja morir.

Fue un sábado por la mañana, ella tomaría el día libre, ya que se sentía muy mal tenía casi 5 semanas con estos malestares, por lo que ese día iría al hospital acompañada con sus confidentes, ya que le había pedido a su pareja que la acompañara pero su respuesta fue de indiferencia.

Shika, podrías acompañarme mañana al médico, es que no me he sentido bien en estos últimos días – Temari

No puedo, tengo una reunión importante – Shika

Está bien – Temari [ella le da la espalda a él, con lagrimas en los ojos, después de muchos días, el ha llegado temprano, tuvieron una cena tranquila, pero siempre el indiferente y frio]

A la mañana siguiente al abrir sus hermosos ojos verde turquesa, descubrió con tristeza, que el hombre que ama, ya no se encontraba a su lado, por lo que se levanta y se dirige a tomar una ducha, para después salir al encuentro de sus confidentes, pero un accidente evito que ella llegara a su cita, ella al salir de la ducha, se dirige a buscar la ropa que utilizaría ese día, por lo que abre su enorme armario, mientras que sus ojos buscan la vestimenta adecuada, sus orbes se abren, al descubrir, que en la parte más alta del armario se encuentra una caja, su curiosidad es mayor a su prudencia, por lo que se sube sobre un pequeño banco, al tratar de jalar la caja, ella cae, con el objeto de su curiosidad encima de ella, las consecuencia solo fue un golpe en el abdomen y en la cabeza, por lo que pierde el conocimiento por unos minutos al abrir sus ojos su sorpresa es mayor al darse cuenta que está rodeada de un charco de sangre, se levanta con dificultada, ya que el dolor en su cabeza, pero sobre todo en su vientre y abdomen son intensos, casi insoportables, ella decide marcar a su amado, pero este no responde el celular, ella recuerda que el tenia una reunión importante, por lo que decide pedir ayuda a su amiga Hinata que es la que vive a tan solo 10 minutos de donde ella se localiza.

Después del tiempo la ojinieve entra a la casa, ya que Temari, la había dado una copia del departamento por si algún día pasaba un problema o emergencia, para encontrar a la rubia recostada en su recamara, rodeada, por sangre, la joven se asusta, pero decide llamar a una ambulancia, que llega en cuestión de minutos, al llegar al hospital, la peliazul trata de localizar al prometido de su amiga, pero no obtuvo resultado, por lo que decide marcarle a su prometido, que al contestarle ella logra escuchar unos gemidos nombrándolo, por lo que decide colgar con una lagrimas es sus ojos, el dolor hace presa de ella, por lo que pierde la noción de la situación en la que se encuentra su amiga, hasta que es regresada a la realidad al escuchar su celular, para su sorpresa, era Tenten, que pregunta el motivo por el cual no han llegado ninguna de las dos y si se tardara, la peliazul, le explica la situación que está pasando la rubia y le dice que se encuentran en el hospital central de Konoha donde trabaja Sakura otra compañera y amiga de las jóvenes.

Al paso del tiempo la morena, hace su arribo al hospital, la entra busca con desesperación a la ojinieve, para que le explique bien que sucedió, pero al localizarla, puede ver que en sus ojos se muestra la confusión, dolor, amargura y tristeza, por lo que decide preguntar qué ocurre a lo que ella solo contesta al arrogarse a los brazos de su amiga y desamando ese liquido salado con el que trata de borrar su pena, pero cada lagrima está cargada con recuerdos que la lastiman y perforan la herida profundizándola más, por lo que la situación es incomprensible para la castaña, que solo es cucha entre sollozos, que **Sasuke, la engaña**, esas pocas palabras hacen mella en la castaña, que recuerda que en un par de ocasiones había visto al ojinegro acompañado con otras mujeres que no eran la heredera Hyuuga, ella al igual que algunos de los amigos de la Hyuuga no se han atrevido a decirle que es lo que hace su prometido, pero también el menor de los Uchiha se ha dedicado amenazarlos, con que si abren la boca, ya sea para decirle algo a la joven o a su suegro él se encargara de eliminarlos, por todos es bien conocidos, el mal carácter que tiene Sasuke.

Mientras en los pasillos de un desolado hospital dentro de una de las habitaciones una rubia se encuentra, anestesiada, por el intenso dolor, sino también por la crisis de nervios que le vino al enterarse que estaba embarazada y que había perdido al bebe a causa de la caída, eso provoco un sentimiento de culpa de vacío que inundo a la rubia, en un mar de sufrimiento.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	2. Mentes Desastrozas

Cap. 4: Mentes desastrosas

Mientras que un Joven azabache se encuentra, recostado en una habitación de un hotel, con una pelirroja a su lado, pero sus pensamientos son ocupados por una joven de tan solo 22 años, con unos hermosos ojos níveos, que hace tan solo una hora le había marcado, la duda de saber si ella logro escuchar algo antes de que la llamada se cortara, la duda lo sumerge en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se da cuenta de que Karin su acompañante y secretaria, se encuentra contestando su celular, la pelirroja, lo llama despertándolo así de sus pensamientos, el responde el teléfono llevándose una gran sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz.

Sasuke – ?

Que paso, porqué me marcas?, si sabes que estoy ocupado – Sasuke

No quería molestarte y no, no sabía que estas ocupado, lo que ocurre es que tengo varias llamas de Hinata en mi cel., por lo que me preguntaba si tu sabias, ya que ella, no contesta y Temari, debería de estar con ella pero tampoco contesta ?

No, Shikamaru, no sé nada ………. Espera también Hinata me marco, pero la llamada se cortó, debe ser una idiotes, por eso no volvió a marcar – Sasuke

Si tienes, razón, bueno te dejo, que te diviertas, me saludas a Karin – Shikamaru

Claro que me divertiré, al igual que tú, que tenga buen fin de semana, saludas a la Yamanaku –Sasuke

Después de colgar, Sasuke, regresa a su actual diversión, sin dejar de cuestionarse qué demonios estará haciendo su prometida y para que lo buscara, pero sobre todo para que buscara al Nara y una idea perturbadora llego a su mente.

"No será que Hinata y el Nara tienen algo que ver "- Sasuke

Después de tan perturbador pensamiento un gruñido salió de sus labios, provocando que la pelirroja se excitara, ella descarga su pasión con el miembro del Uchiha, otorgándole caricias, que lograron que la lujuria se apoderara del cuerpo de Sasuke, que al darse cuenta que estaba siendo dominado por la pelirroja, logra tomar el control proporcionado placer el los senos de la mujer, acariciándolos, lambiéndolos y mordiendo el cuerpo que el proclamo como suyo, hasta que se aburra de él, los dos se retorcían acusa del placer el alzó su rostro para soltar el último gemido, el anhelado clímax, había llegado, lo mas extraño, es que ese día el sexo no fue tan bueno, ya que él no podía dejar de pensar en su prometida, que demonios pasaba, con él , su cabeza no dejaba de arrogarle imágenes de la oji níveo, en brazos de otro hombre, haciéndola gemir, acariciando su cuerpo, llevándola al climax, por lo que decide salir de aquel lugar y dirigirse a la mansión Hyuuga donde vive su prometida, el no permitirá que nadie que no sea él posea el perfecto y majestuoso cuerpo que le pertenece.

*No maldita sea, ella no puede estar con nadie, ella es mía, el que se atreva acercarse lo voy a eliminar, ella es mía, su cuerpo, su fortuna todo es mío, si tengo que unir mi vida a ella, lo haré, pero tendré muchos beneficios, maldita en la hora en que mi padre me comprometió con ella, son negocios lo sé pero me he obsesionado con su cuerpo con sus caricias, ella es tan tierna, maldita sea, porque tiene que ser así, maldita sea deja de pensar recuerda son negocios, solo son negocios, un simple contrato por dinero.*

Sasuke, se acercaba a la mansión Hyuuga, tendria que localizarla, necesita saber qué demonios quería, porque le arruino su diversión, porque demonios no contesta el celular, serás que ella trataba de saber donde estaba, para ella poder estar con otro, si esto es así ella lo va a pagar y muy caro, nadie engaña a Sasuke Uchiha y mucho menos una niña tonta como Hinata.

Mientras que en el hospital Hinata seguía sufriendo a casusa de la verdad, cómo actuar?, cómo verlo?, qué hará ante su padre?, tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, se bloqueo ni siquiera se acordó de avisarle a Shikamaru sobre el accidente de su amiga, como le había dicho a Tenten.

No sabe el porqué le pidió aquel favor, sabiendo que ella es la esposa de su prima que no podía ocultarle nada, ya que ellos eran el ejemplo de un feliz matrimonio, no quería ser la causante de una pelea entre su primo y una de sus mejores amigas, confidente y sobre todo ejemplo de fortaleza.

*************************Recuerdo de Hinata***************************************

Hinata tranquilízate, debes de ser fuerte, debes de enfrentar las cosas – Tenten

No, no puedo siempre supe que él no me amaba, pero por lo menos nunca lo crei capas de humillarme de tal forma, no me imagino cuando mi padre se entere – Hinata entre en un mar de lagrimas

Le levanta el rostro y limpia sus lagrimas diciendo – tienes que ser fuerte, tú vales mucho no tienes que creer esas cosas que tu padre te dice siempre, recuerda que eres especial, no solo lo digo como tu amiga, si no porque te quiero como una hermana, siempre contaras conmigo, para lo que sea – Tenten

Pero es que en realidad no sé qué hacer, porque yo lo quiero hasta puedo decir que lo amo, pero descubrir que él nunca sintió nada por mi me destruye, necesito un favor, no quiero regresar a casa hoy puedes decir que no sabes dónde estoy –Hinata

Hai, te servirá para pensar que vas hacer sin tener la presión de tu padre, ya mañana buscaremos una solución ahora debemos localizar a Shikamaru para decirle lo que ocurrió a Temari- Tenten

**************************** Fin del Recuerdo**************************************

Ella sigue pensando, en que es lo que hará, mientras se encuentra sentada en la sala de espera, su corazón está destrozado, su alma sea desmoronado, nada de lo que creía que era su mundo ideal sea evaporado, no encuentra sentido a nada, se hunde en sus pensamientos que se percata de que ya esta apunto de amanecer y no ha llegado a su casa, la idea de que su padre le grite, solo pensar en el rostro de su padre la aterra, pero una imagen viene a su mente y es la del hombre que ama en brazos de otra mujer, su mente la atormente.

Se recriminaba por ser tan tonta y creer que alguien se iba a fijar en ella, que es el más claro ejemplo de la imperfección, si ella era tímida, miedosa, débil, manipulable, estupida, ciega, sin una pisca de orgullo, según mi padre el error mas grande de su vida, como duelen esas palabras de la persona que tedio la vida, en ese momento recuerda el dia que su padre le informo de su matrimonio con el Uchiha.

************************ Flash Back ****************************

Hinata debes de obedecer, te casaras con el hijo menor de Fugaku (su amigo y socio), por el bien de la empresa y el futuro de la familia – Hiashi

Hai otosan – Hinata (es sus orbes se puede ver la tristeza reflejada en la pureza de unos ojos casi tan blancos como la nieve, tan tierna como las nubes, si sus ojos eran el reflejo del corazón de Hinata, todo sentimiento que la joven evita expresar o simplemente mostrar, ya que un Hyuga nunca es débil y los sentimientos te hacen débil, ella no puede evitar expresar su sentir aunque sea en aquella mirada)

Recuerda que esto es lo único que puedes hacer, ya que eres débil, nunca podrás dirigir la empresa, eres la deshonra de esta honorable familia, solo espero que te sepas comportar y no arruines lo único bueno que has hecho por el bien de los Hyuga's –Hiashi

************************ Fin del Flash Back ****************************

Creo que siempre debi de haberlo imaginado solo soy un objeto se vende al mejor postor, si claro, Sasuke y los Uchiha compraron a la heredera de la familia Hyuga una de las más poderosa, compraron un trofeo que lucir ante los demás, sin olvidar que también soy solo eso un adorno que se vota en cualquier rincón cuando nadie lo puede admirar o simplemente pasa de moda, si eso soy, porque así me han tratado me educaron para ser la señorita perfecta, la niña de sociedad, pero sobre todo para ser la mejor esposa ante los periodistas, los amigos de la familia, pero sobre todo para los posibles socios e inversionista, como es posible que solo me consideren eso ellos, pero les demostrare que soy alguien que vale y mucho que puede salir adelante, pero sobre todo que también soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alcanzar una jugosa ganancia.

Los recuerdos de cada momento que pase contigo me siguen atormentando durante el resto del día y sigo sin creer que me haya enamorado y lo peor este todavía te amo, si vinieras y me juraras de que escuche mal, que él me inventara alguna tonta excusa le crearía, pero después de que Tenten me digo que la mayoría de mis amigo sabían, eso me duele fui la burla de todos, me alegro de Kiba y Shino, no se encuentren en el país sino no sabría que fueran capaces de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo me hacen tanta falta, son mi familia, mis mejores amigos y hasta mis hermanos, juna a mis mejores amiga, si con ellas he pasado muchas cosas, me cuidan y protegen no solo porque soy la más pequeña de todas sino porque la que tiene el carácter más dulce como dice Tema, ellas se comportan mas como mis hermanas que mi propia hermana, que solo me detesta, porque según ella le e quitado todo en la vida, primero el ser la primogénita, al Uchiha (al hombre mas deseado de Konoha), un buen apellido, la atención de la prensa (como si en realidad fuera divertido estarse cuidando y comportándose de manera adecuada para que los medios de comunicación no saquen una mala nota o hablen mal de ti), no sé qué tanto más me reprocha, hace tiempo que aprendí a ignorarla si esa es mi linda familia.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	3. Amistad

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi Kishimoto**

********************************************************************

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

Amistas, un lazo muy fuerte

Las horas pasan como un suspiro, ya son las 9:00 am del día domingo y el Dr. Takeshi me informo que dará de alta a Temari al medio día, lo peor de todo es que no logro localizar a Shikamaru, ni siquiera mi primo sabe donde se encuentra y la verdad no quiero hablar con Sasuke, espero que Tenten tenga mejor suerte que yo, en este momento me dirijo al departamento de Tema, ya que creo que ver todo ese desastre le hará mucho daño, solo el recuerdo de haberte visto tirada en tu cama rodeada de sangre me pone mal, no quiero imaginarme como te dañara aquello.

Entro a tu departamento me sorprende el ver que todo sigue igual que el día anterior, por lo que creo que Nara sama no ha regresado, en eso escucho que en tu grabadora tienes un mensaje, sé que es de mala educación oír mensajes destinados a otra persona, pero que tal si es una emergencia, por lo que decido escucharlo, me sorprendo al descubrí que es de Nara sama informando que tuvo un viaje inesperado y que regresara a mas tardar el martes por la tarde y que traerá el celular apagado debido a que estará muy ocupado y que no quiere distracciones, al final se oye un te amo, que se transformo en una daga que perforo su corazón, ya que Hinata se da cuenta de que ella nunca escuchará esas palabra de los labios de la persona que ama.

Derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, decide que es momento de limpiar todo, cierra sus ojos con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdo y el dolor, para apoyar a su amiga, por lo que no tarda más de dos horas en tener todo el lugar en perfecto orden, se voltea y observa que faltan tan solo cuarto para las12:00 pm y que tiene que preparar algo que comer para sus amigas, ya que Tenten será la que se encargue de traer de vuelta a la rubia de nuevo a su hogar.

********************************************************************************

_**Domingo a las 11:00 am**_

En el hospital la tristeza es lo que se puede respirar en el ambiente de la habitación 404, donde una rubia se hunde en un mar de soledad, de amargura y una cadena de reproches la ata al fondo de aquel castigo de la vida, tantas preguntas, reproches y dudas, sobre todo porque aquel hombre no se ha hecho acto de presencia en el momento más difícil, los recuerdos de las ultimas semana vienen a su mente, qué dirá el cuándo se entere de lo ocurrido, ya sabrá y ese será el motivo por el cual no la ha venido a ver o será que las cosas entre ellos están tan mal que al no le importa lo que le pase, todos sus pensamientos y dudas son interrumpidos cuando una morena de ojos chocolate entra con una tristeza que enmarca su rostro, por lo que la rubia no sabe cómo interpretarlo y más dudas bombardean su mente, pero estas son paradas cuando por fin la morena habla.

Tema, es momento de irnos – Tenten (dudando en si decirle lo que ocurre con Hinata, pero también sabe que ella no está bien como para cargarle otro problema)

Hai – Tema (con la duda de si preguntar lo que ocurre o no)

No pasa nada Tema, solo que esto que está ocurriendo solo me tiene desconcertada – Tente (mientras se acerca a ella para entregarle una nueva muda de ropa, que paso a recoger en la mañana a su departamento, este es solo un pequeño vestido color azul marino, con toques en blanco)

No te preocupes saldremos adelante sea lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar no lo crees – Temari

Tienes toda la razón, porque siempre estaremos aquí para apoyar a la que se esté hundiendo y la ayudaremos a salir adelante, ustedes dos lo hicieron conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, así que esta vez me toca ayudarte a salir adelante – Tenten

Gracias (con los ojos vidriosos) y Hinata donde esta – Temari

Ella fue a tu departamento a limpiarlo y a prepararte algo de comer – Tenten

No debió de hacer eso, con que me haya traído fue más que suficiente, yo pude hacer la limpieza – Temari (con e seño fruncido)

No Temari, ella digo que tu siempre has estado cuando te necesita y es el momento que ella corresponda a ese cariño – Tenten

Ella siempre ha sido así, tan tierna y dulce, es como una niña pequeña que necesita de amor y cariño, están noble y tierna, sacrificándose por lo demás – Temari (con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Tienes razón, ella se merece ser feliz más que nadie, bueno espero que después descanse un poco ya que toda la noche la pasó aquí contigo, así que me quedare contigo hasta que Shikamaru regrese de Kimo – Tenten

De que hablas como que Hinata paso toda la noche aquí en el hospital y que Shika está en Kimo quien te digo – Temari

Si ayer que tuviste la crisis nerviosa Hinata se quedo a cuidarte, ya que tenía que regresar a casa, pero esta mañana le dije a Neji que hoy me quedaría contigo, el acepto y Sasuke me digo que Shikamaru ayer trato de localizaste para decirte que él tenía que hacer un viaje de emergencia – Tenten (solo que no le dije lo del bebe, se que Hinata no quería saber donde estuvo)

Está bien no sabes cuando regresa – Temari (la tristeza regreso a sus orbes)

No Sasuke no sabía, pero no importa ya que Hinata y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarte – Tenten

No tiene que hacer eso ya estoy muy grandecita para cuidarme sola (haciendo puchero) – Tema

Bueno saldré a liquidar la cuenta, mientras te viste, vendré contigo para irnos – Tenten

Gracias por todo amiga (puso mayor énfasis en la última palabra)-Temari

Ok – Tenten

Después de 15 minutos las dos salían del Hospital, para empezar una nueva etapa, pero sobre todo para enfrentarse a la cruel realidad

**Sábado **

El día anterior un Uchiha se encontraba en la sala de una gran mansión acompañado de un hombre de aproximadamente de unos 50 años de edad y una joven de unos 18 años, los dos con un rango distintivo que demuestra el linaje al que pertenecen, si los ojos de un tono blanco con toques grisáceos, si los orbes considerados como los más exóticos de toda la nación, pero al mismo tiempo los más admirados y envidiados, ya que este era el sello que te distingue como miembro de una de las familias más poderosas entre todas las naciones, la Familia Hyuga.

El menor de los Uchiha, otra familia importante en la nación, pero sobre todo en el mundo económico del mundo como los Hyuga, se encontraba esperando a que apareciera su prometido, ya que habían pasado un par de horas desde que llego a la mansión Hyuga y ella no ha hecho acto de presencia, pero sobre todo nadie la ha podido localizar, ni siquiera su padre ha tenido éxito, en localizarla, lo que tenia irritado a los dos hombres, el silencio, pero sobre todo un ambiente de molestia se podía sentir por toda la habitación, ante los ojos de la menor esto sería perfecto, ya que ella sabía que si su hermana no aparece o por lo menos se comunica, ella será severamente reprendida por su padre sin olvidar que el Uchiha, no se limitaría aun que su padre estuviera presente Hinata se llevaría un buen castigo, por lo que ella era la única con una alegría y perversidad que se reflejaban en sus ojos grises y opacos, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, que sus ojos tenían un toque violeta, con un brillo muy especial que la hacía lucir angelical.

El atardecer a caído sobre Konoha y la heredera Hyuga no mostrado señales de vida, los dos caballeros se han retirado al despacho para hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Hiashi sama, donde está su hija, tengo más de cuatro horas esperándola - Sasuke (escupía cada palabra, su rostro mostraba furia)

No tengo ni idea donde esta esa niña – Hiashi (maldita sea Hinata donde estas, mas te vale que aparezca esta vez nadie te salvara, estas arruinando todo)

Me iré a casa, dígale que mañana la vendré a ver, también que mañana tendremos una cena con unos socios de la familia, espero este presentable (espero que no le maltrate el rostro) no quiero que de una mala imagen – Sasuke

No te preocupes ella estará aquí y lucirá radiante para la cena – Hiashi (esta me la pagas Hinata)

Está bien hasta mañana Hiashi sama – Sasuke [mientras se retira del estudio]

"Esa maldita es niña, le dije que no echará a perder esto, pero ahora que regrese me las va a pagar, lo único es que no puedo maltratarle el rostro, será mejor que la castigue después de su cena, solo espero que Sasuke, no decida terminar el compromiso por una estupidez, es lo único que hacer por la familia" – Hiashi

Ese era su pensamiento mientras que se dejaba caer en el cómodo sillón que tenía en su estudio, junto a la ventana podría ver que la luna estaba muy opaca, como aquella noche, la primer que paso sin su mujer a su lado, en la que golpeo a Hinata hasta que se canso, en donde fue la primera vez que escucho las suplicas de su pequeña de tan solo tres años, donde vio los ojos de aquel ángel sin vida, donde corrió la sangre mezclada de lagrimas por la habitación de tonos lilas de aquella pequeña, donde el corazón de el termino de congelarse, para que solo sobre viviera el odio y desprecio por aquella pequeña.

Por primera vez el semblante duro de Hiashi Hyuga reflejo tristeza, melancolía y dolor, por los recuerdos del pasado, no se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban, que los minutos morían con cada recuerdo, pero sobre todo morían junto al amor que algún día pudo tener por su hija, por su esposa, por su primer amor, por el amor de su vida, si eso fue, por que con su muerte, el murió, con su abandono el hombre cariñoso y bueno se perdió en la oscuridad y soledad, pero sobre todo en el odio.

Era más de media noche y el hombre seguía en cerrado en aquella habitación, hasta que fue interrumpida por su orgullo, por su una hija, como él lo decía.

Otosan, deberías de ir a descansar, ya mañana veras a Hinata (escupió el nombre de su hermana, con tanto desprecio y odio)

Tienes razón Hanabi, pero si llega a preguntar el Uchiha, ella llego después que él se fuera no quiero errores, pero sobre todo no quiero perder el contrato, entendido – Hiashi [para el desprecio, la envidia y hasta el odio que su hija menor sentía por la mayor, realmente no le importaba, solo se preocupaba por hacer sentir a Hanabi como querida, en cierta forma trato de expedir sus culpas con ella, dándole todo lo que pedía, cariño, atención, cosas materiales, por eso ella era caprichosa nunca lucho por nada a diferencia de Hinata, que si deseaba algo tenía que realizar alguna tarea de casa, ya que ere como una empleada más de la mansión]

Hai – Hanabi (hasta que no llegue el momento adecuado para abrir la boca)

**Sábado 10:00 pm, en el piso del Uchiha **

Sasuke las cosa estaban muy mal, la idea de que su prometida no lo llamara, lo tenía con ideas locas rodando en su cabeza, donde ella es la actriz principal de noches de pasión con otros hombres.

Las malditas ideas no lo dejaban de agobiar, se dedico a marcar a sus amigo, Shikamaru no contestaba, Temari tampoco, por lo que no le quedo más que marcar a su Tenten, que no lo quería pero quería explicaciones, pero sobre todo saciar su mente con respuesta y su sed de venganza, por lo que está pasando.

Marco a la casa de la pareja Hyuga, donde una señora le contesto.

Casa de la familia Hyuga, buenas noches – la ama de llaves

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, comunícame con Tenten - Sasuke (lo digo con un tono de voz tan desagradable que la ama de llaves, puso una cara de asco)

Sí señor, espero un momento – ama de llaves

Hmp – Sasuke

Señora Tenten le hablan por teléfono el señor Uchiha

Después de aquellas palabras Tenten que do en Shock, como es posible que le esté hablando el arrogante de Sasuke, de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que Hinata no está en su casa y quiere explicaciones, necesito inventar algo, mientras reacciona del shock, gracias a Hiashi, el ama de llaves, se dirige al contestar el teléfono sin ninguna escusa que darle al Uchiha mayor.

Uchiha, que es lo que quieres – Tenten

Solo quiero saber donde esta Hinata, ya que no me contesta el celular y su pongo que tu sabes donde esta – Sasuke (en un tono que mostraba des interese aun que por dentro se estuviera muriendo por la duda)

Ella, esta con Temari, (no puedo decirle lo de Tema, tampoco puedo decirle donde esta Hinata, sino él la iría a busca y ella no creo que lo soporte)

Dime donde necesito hablar con ella – Sasuke (no duda que este con Temari, pero él cree que si ellas descubrieron su infidelidad Temari, sería capaz de arrastrarla a un lugar para desquitarse, conoce el carácter de la Sabaku No, si ella ya trato de convencer una vez a Hinata que lo dejara, pero el logro dominar a la Hyuga, el no permitirá que ella lo deje, tiene mucho que perder )

………. – Tenten (no sabe que decir, por lo que opta por callar)

Donde esta – Sasuke

Esta en ……. En suna, por negocios de nuestra empresa – Tenten (que escusa mas estupida se me ocurrió)

Porque no me aviso- Sasuke (de seguro por eso me hablo en la mañana)

Este…………. fue muy repentino, el viaje creo que intento comunicarse, pero no lo logro (como, no lo va a creer) - Tenten

Si, ella me marco en la mañana pero se corto la llamada y cuando regresa – Sasuke (su tono de voz sonaba un poco más tranquila)

Mañana en la tarde – Tenten (más relajada des pues de que Sasuke acepto la mentira)

Está bien, hasta luego – Sasuke

Si buenas noches Uchiha

Des pues de hablar con Morena, Sasuke, se quedo un poco más tranquilo, pero el hecho de que Hinata no tratara de volverse a comunicar con él, ni con su padre todavía lo inquietaba, pero ella mañana regresaba y se la iba a pagar muy caro.

_**Domingo 1:30 pm, en el piso de lo Shika Tema**_

En la entrada se encontraban Temari y Tenten, mientras que Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, cuando escucho a sus amigas entrar, por lo que fue a recibir a su amiga Tema, quería hacer la sentir bien, por lo que la abraza y le digo que había preparado el platillo preferido de la rubia, a la cual le brillaron los ojos, ya que pasar un día en el hospital no es lo mejor que le puede pasar, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada, ella es muy fuerte y saldrá adelante.

Se sientan en la mesa a disfrutar de sus alimentos, mientras conversan de todo lo que han pasado, con excepción de la infidelidad descubierta del Uchiha.

Así Temari, Shika te dejo un mensaje, donde dice que regresa el martes, por negocios – Hinata (con una dulce sonrisa)

Está bien, me voy a ir a dar una ducha, la necesito – Temari

Está bien – Tenten

En cuanto Temari entra a su habitación Tenten le dice a Hinata la mentira que le digo a Sasuke, por lo que ella tiene que regresar a casa, de una vez y buscar una buena escusa para su padre y para Sasuke, por no comunicarse, por lo que debe de inventar una escusa adecuada.

En la bañera Temari piensa en la forma en la que le dirá a Shikamaru que perdió al bebe, solo espera encontrar el valor necesario este días, mientras derrama lagrimas, por la vida perdida, la esperanza muerta y por el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento, un nuevo nivel de dolor.

Hinata se despide de Tenten, ya que son las casi las 3:00 pm y no quiere molestar más a su padre, solo espera que Sasuke este esperándola, ya que no sabe si será capaz de soportar su presencia y no reclamarle, pero algo tiene en mente averiguar desde cuando él le miente, desde cuando se burla de ella, pero sobre todo y su más grande temor es que su padre no se entere, por qué ya se imagina como la va a tratar si se entera de que es la burla del Uchiha y de la sociedad, sin olvidar que esta humillando a la familia entera.

Sale del departamento y se dirige a su vehículo con la mente llena de planes y escusas que podría decir pero ninguna la convence.

*******************************************************************************

En la mansión Hyuga el Uchiha, se encuentra estacionando su auto deportivo, espera que su prometida ya este en casa, si no quiere enfrentarse a la furia de Sasuke, tiene mucho coraje acumulado desde el día anterior.

Al entrar solo se encuentra con que esta Hanabi y a Moegi, le pregunta por Hinata, por lo que Hanabi aprovecha el momento para informarle que todavía no ha llegado desde ayer lo que provoca una molestia en el Uchiha, tan enojado esta que sus ojos muestran un toque carmesí.

El decide esperarla en el estudio de Hiashi, ya que su suegro no se encuentra en casa, por lo que el aprovechara para darle a Hinata un escarmiento que nunca olvidara.

Han pasado 20 minutos y Hinata aparece en la entrada de la mansión su sorpresa y el terror se apoderan de ella al darse cuenta de que el auto de Sasuke está estacionado en su casa, antes de bajarse del auto, su pequeña hermana (ya no tan pequeña a sus 18 años).

Tienen un invitado esperándote y está muy molesto hermana – Hanabi

Hai y Otosan – Hinata

El no se encuentra nos vemos luego – Hanabi – que tengas un mal día (este lo murmuro, pero Hinata logro escucharlo)

Ella solo suspira saber que no hay nadie más que ellos dos en casa, bueno el personar de la casa, no pueda ser mucho por cuidarle, así que se toma unos minutos más antes de entrar y enfrentarlo, toma el valor suficiente para entrar, se sorprendió al saber que él no estaba en su campo visual, así que trato de evadirlo, cuando empezó a subir las escalera escucho un gruñido, lo que la alerto y al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir terror, no quiso voltear a verlo, pero fue inevitable, ya que escuchaba sus pasos en dirección a ella.

Hinata, no pensaras huir de mi verdad – Sasuke (con una mirada aterradora, su voz era fría)

Este………….. no, lo que pasa es que pensé que estabas con otosan y quería asearme antes de bajar y estar presentable para ti – Hinata junando sus dedos demostrando el nerviosismo que sentía

No tu padre no está, así que te acompañare a tu habitación, ya que quiero explicaciones de donde estabas – Sasuke (esta me la vas apagar Hinata)

Hai - Hinata (subiendo las escaleras con temor)

Después de entrar a su habitación, se da cuenta de que Sasuke ha cerrado la puerta por lo que empieza a temblar, sabe que él quiere una explicación y creíble sino le ira muy mal como la ultima vez, que ella se equivoco.

Habla – Sasuke

Sobre ………… que? – Hinata

No tengo ganas de jugar a sí que habla de una maldita vez – Sasuke

Ella se muerde el labio inferior antes de hablar, sabe que ellas es muy mala para mentir, así que tendrá que evitar mirarlo y dudad

Gomen, ayer trate de hablar contigo (ella no a tartamudeado, porque eso es verdad) fui con Temari, por una emergencia (tampoco dudo porque eso también es cierto, pero lo peor está por empezar), para evitar mirarlo empieza a buscar la ropa que se pondrá después de la ducha………… continuo, mientras abría la puerta de su armario y el la seguía

…………… - Sasuke

No pude comunicarme porque se me olvido llevarme el cargador del cel. y se me acabo la pila, -mientras buscaba la ropa interior que se pondría, [ella se puso nerviosa cuando Sasuke tomaba en sus manos una pantaleta color negra muy pequeña y transparente] – y estuve en cerrada en la oficina con Temari y Shino, por lo que no tuve tiempo de nada – [creo que aprendí a mentir no he tartamudeado]- por eso no pude marcarte, Gomen

El la tomo de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello, era increíble que el deseara ese cuerpo con tanta locura, pero sobre todo la marcaria como suya….

Ella derraba lágrimas en silencio, no quería que la tocara, no quería sentir sus caricias, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que él la apreciara, pero en realidad ese es el cariño que yo necesito, pero sobre todo es lo que merezco.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Sobre todo a Andromeda Xang, que me ayudo mucho a salir de mi bloque espero que te guste y en el siguiente cap. Veremos la cena, el encuentro y los celos

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	4. Reencuentros

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi Kishimoto**

********************************************************************

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

Reencuentros

Sasuke acaricia la cintura de Hinata mientras besaba su cuello, no podía evitarlo era una placentera obsesión, como no desear aquella diosa, que tiene un cuerpo de locura que te obliga a pecar, pero sobre todo a cometer errores que para un Uchiha están prohibidos.

Hinata apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cerraba sus puños inconscientemente para encontrar la fuerza suficiente para alegarse de él, de su maldito amor que mas que llevarla al paraíso la hacía caer al más horrible de los infiernos, porque ella ahora sabe que el no la quiere solo es su juguete, el trofeo que ha comprado y nada más.

Quiero que grites mi nombre – Sasuke (le susurraba en el oído mientras sus manos seguían su camino)

……….. – Hinata (sabe que si no hace lo que él quiere, él la obligara)

Él tenia un arranque de pasión no le importo que ella no contestara, sus caricias, no eran delicadas, no demostraban ternura, solo eran un reflejo de la pasión contenida, la frustración, del coraje desmedido que sentía, no se tomo la delicadeza, de desabrochar los bonotes del lindo vestido rosa que ella lleva puesto, lo arranco mientras sus labios se divertían con el cuello blanco de la ojiperla, sus manos se dirigen a sus pechos mientras que ahora sus labios se encuentran besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la espalda de la Hyuga, es una tortura sentir su aliento contra su piel, Hinata no sabe como reaccionar, abre los ojos, se siente mareada, confundida, observa todo a su alrededor, la ropa que llevaba en las manos ahora se encuentra regada por el piso de su armario, su adorable vestido nuevo esta desgarrado y tirado como un simple trapo, las fuertes caricias del Uchiha causan estragos en la mente de Hinata que deja que sus instintos la guíen, por lo cual empieza a gemir a cada caricia de aquel hombre.

Sasuke, se da cuenta de que Hinata está rendida ante sus caricia, decide ponerla de frente ver su rostro lleno de suplicas por mas caricias, le encanta saber que él la domina, que es como las demás, con la excepción de que ella solo es de él, que nadie más puede tocarla, aquellas imágenes que lo torturaron por toda la noche y parte del día anterior regresan a su mente, provocando que su furia regrese, las caricias son mas bruscas, más dolorosas para el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

Recibirás tu castigo – Sasuke mientras mordía con furia los senos de la joven

No……….. Duele Sasuke – Hinata (grito con fuerza desmedida, que sintió como la garganta se le desgarraba)

Él seguía con su labor en los senos de la joven mientras que sus mano derecha recorría aquel cuerpo, tratando de encontrar algo que no esté en su lugar, llego a la pequeña pantaletas de la joven la acaricio, su mano evitaba tocar su intimidad, ya que su objetivo de ese día era dejarle claro que ella le pertenecía, que solo él puede hacerla gemir, disfrutar tenia sed de ella, los gemidos des controlados que salían de la garganta de Hinata lo alentaban a seguir, con sus caricias, que solo demostraban deseo y pasión, nunca cariño y mucho menos amor.

Hinata se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que su cabeza reacciono, cuando ella se encontraba a escasos pasos de la enorme cama, el Uchiha la coloco en suave cama que se mostro gustosa de recibir aquellos cuerpos, el se desvestía mientras que Hinata cerraba los ojos, ella sabía que eso ya no lo podía evitar.

"qué demonios hago con él, el no me quiere, pero no puedo evitarlo, si mi padre sabe que no complazco a Sasuke las cosas para mi serán peores de lo que ya están, se que otosan no se detendrá hasta acabar con su frustración, siempre es lo mismo, yo recibo los peores castigos por pequeños errores no quiero imaginar cual será el que me impondrá si llego a romper mi relación con Sasuke, creo que sería peor que la vez en la que okasan murió o cuando él se entero que estaba enamorada de Naruto, todavía tengo estragos de aquellas noches, gracias a ellas mi corazón no quedo bien después de aquella golpiza que medio, solo tenía tres años y ya era merecedora de tan cruel castigo, sin olvidar la que necesito usar lentes después de ese terrible golpe que me dio, solo por descubrió aquella foto de aquel rubio que me arrebato el corazón cuando estábamos en la academia, por qué otosan no me puede querer aun que sea un poco, será que todo en mi vida es un error…………….. Ah (Sasuke la penetro con una fuerza desmedida) ……. Todo siempre es igual solo soy un objeto que se utiliza" - Hinata (tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sus lagrimas cruzaban aquel muro que formaban sus parpados)

Sasuke observa a Hinata recostada en la cama con sus perlas escondidas en aquel bello caparazón que eran sus parpados, en eso se da cuenta de que ella no está poniendo atención a ninguna de sus acciones, eso lo irrita, es pensar que ella debe de estar recordando aquel hombre con el que estuvo a noche lo destruye, lo ciega y lo encierra en una nube de odio y oscuridad, se desviste con una rapidez indescriptible, sus caricias tratan de regresar a la Hyuga de vuelta a la realidad a su presente, a sus brazos, pero no lo consigue por lo que decide que no tendrá contemplaciones, la penetra con brusquedad haciendo que un alarido desgarrador retumbar en aquellas cuatro paredes, levanta su rostro para ver a Hinata, que por un momento muestra sus perlado ojos al Uchiha, pero no hay nada, solo lagrimas que se esconden, lo que provoca que la poca razón que el tenia se pierda, vuelve a salir de ella y arremete otra vez, se da cuenta de que le duele, pero no protesta es como estar con una muñeca sin vida, el sabe que ella no estaba lubricada lo suficiente, por lo que es mas incomodo y doloroso recibirlo, pero después de aquel grito, solo se escuchan los gemidos de placer de él y sollozos de parte de la Hyuga.

El Uchiha ha perdido la cabeza, una oleada de placer lo golpea, el sabe que ella está sufriendo en cierta forma lo hace sentir satisfecho, siente como por su pene un liquido cálido corre por él, sabe que no son los jugos de ella, sabe que la esta lastimando que provoco que un poco de sangre se presente, siente satisfacción, es como volver hacer el primero, esto lo motiva hacerlo más fuerte, mas brusco, el cuerpo de Hinata empieza reaccionar de nuevo ante la oleada de calor que el produce, su cuerdo empieza a lubricar aquella zona que está siendo marcada, los gemidos se presentan en la garganta de la joven, el placer la ha asacado de aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba con sus recuerdo, el dolor la impulso a reaccionar, a tratar de complacerlo, para que ya no la lastime, la vida le ha enseñado que tiene que agachar la cara y hacer lo que se le pide, ahora solo es una esclava sexual de aquel joven que sea proclamado su dueño.

Esta no es la primera vez que el la obliga a tener relaciones, esta es la cuarta vez si la memoria no le falla, la primera vez fue cuando se tuvo que despedir de Kiba y Shino, aquella vez el se puso celoso por aquel abrazo y aquel beso en la comisura de sus labios con su amigo de la infancia y protector Kiba, era lo que ahora necesita, un abrazo alguien, que la proteja, pero no hay nadie él lo ahuyento a todos, ya no hai nadie que la cuide, la segunda vez fue con aquel amigo de Itachi, se llama Pein que la alago en aquella reunión en la misión Uchiha por ser bella y Sasuke la arrastro a su antigua habitación y la hizo suya, prohibiéndole si quiera dirigirle una palabra aquel hombre, la tercera fue en aquel restaurante donde un mesero le roso la mano y le dijo que tenía una piel exquisitamente suave, que la hacía lucir una diosa, aquellas palabras provocaron un caos, Sasuke la saco arrastrando de lugar no sin antes golpear al joven mesero que cometió el error de poner su vista sobre ella, sin olvidar que todo el trayecto al piso de él los insultos no faltaron y al legar las caricias lascivas fue lo primero que se presentaron, ella tenía malos recuerdos del mal carácter de Sasuke, siempre pensó que eran celos, pero con lo descubierto ahora saben que son demostraciones de posesión, de dejarle claro al mundo que él es su dueño, pero sobre todo que ella no puede decir nada, el es su amo y ella una simple esclava.

Ella vuelve agrita su nombre, el ya no puede más, el llega a la eyaculación mientras que ella está en su límite, ella llega al orgasmo, pero el ardor séase presente cuando el sale de ella con brusquedad, el solo se recuesta mientras su respiración y agitaciones calman, después el se levanta.

Hinata espero que con esto te quede claro que nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha – Sasuke (mientras toma el rostro de la ojiperla con brusquedad, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en su níveo rostro)

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, ya que su cuerpo le duele, las lagrimas se vuelven hacer presentes, ella trata de cubrir su cuerpo pero el al darse cuenta de eso, acerca sus labios al seno izquierdo y lo muerde, provocando un grito de dolor y de terror de la joven, se acerca a su oído y le dice eres mía, recuérdalo bien me perteneces.

Después de eso Sasuke se viste antes de salir, le dice

Arréglate pasare por ti a las 7: 30, te quiero perfecta es una cena de negocios no quiero errores – Sasuke

Ella escucha como la puerta es cerrada con fuerza, por lo que se relaja y deja que su amargura salga de la única forma que conoce y esta es la de llorar en silencio, ella se recuesta un rato y se vuelve a perder en sus pensamiento y se queda dormida.

***********************************************************************

Sasuke sale de la mansión un poco confundido, sabe que el atenido este tipo de arranques de celos de cierta forma, pero nunca a tal grado, de lastimarlas las otras veces ella los disfruto, la había hecho llegar al placer mas de una ocasiones y esta vez el se conformo con terminar dentro de ella.

Solo espero que puedas darme un heredero Hinata – Sasuke

Esas palabras salen de sus labios en un susurro, como un secreto o una joya que debe ser guardada.

Las imágenes de Hinata, con sus ojos cerrando pensando en aquel otro, le hace hervir la sangre – quien es, quien maldita sea está tratando de robarme a mí al gran Sasuke Uchiha - mientras aprieta con fuerzas el volante de su vehículo

Las tortuosas imágenes regresan pero ahora causan mayores estragos en el, después de la actitud de Hinata en la cama, el sabe que ella es un poco tímida, pero nunca reserva disfruta de sus caricias, ella siempre se lo demuestra, no solo lo complace, no ella lo provoca, si ella lo desea, pero esta vez ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí, recostada bajo su cuerpo si otorgarle placer sin provocarlo aquel continuara con un segunda sesión, no esta vez ella esta alegada de él, como si un muro se empezara a construir entre ellos y él sabe que esto solo ocurre cuando otro hombre aparece y el no va a permitir que le quieten a su mujer, él la compro, aun que en el fondo un sentimiento surge en el, pero sus celos y desconfianza lo cubre, por lo que él no sea dado cuenta de que la ama.

Después de que todo el trayecto a su hogar su mente lo torturo, se dedico a beber un poco, en lo que pasaba el tiempo, cuando vio que eran las 6 pm decidió tomar una relajante ducha, cuando entro a su habitación se llevo la sorpresa de que algunas prendas intimas de mujer estaban regadas en su habitación, toma un pequeño sujetador de color lila entre sus dedos, lo acaricia y se lo acerca al rostro y lo huele.

Huela a ella – Sasuke (los recuerdos de aquella noche de viernes en que hizo el amor con ella, vuelven logrando que en su rostro se forme una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción)

Coloca la prenda en el cajón de alado con delicadeza, toma una toalla y se dirige al cuarto de baño, mientras siente las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo un pequeño ardor se siente en su brazo izquierdo, voltea verlo u descubre unos pequeños rasguños.

No solo yo te marque, si no que tu también lo hiciste, nos pertenecemos – Sasuke (con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios)

******************************************************************************

En el piso de Temari, esta se encuentra recostada, con una Tenten a su lado cuando escuchan el timbre, la morena decide levantarse mientras su amiga sigue recostada y mirando la película con la que trata de distraerla de sus pensamientos.

Voy, ya voy – Tenten

El timbre sigue sonando

Ya voy, que tanta prisa – Tenten

Que después de abrir la puerta se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver al hermano de la rubia se encuentran frente a ella, solo reconoce a uno que es el castaño, alto con cuerpo de pecado, que ella recuerda por ser el que más frecuenta a su amiga y a otro joven que nunca había visto.

Kankuro, que sorpresa – Tenten

Tenten que sorpresa – Kankuro

Que hace por acá y quien es él? - Tenten mientras señala a un joven pelirrojo con unos ojos aguamarina hermosa y un extraño tatuaje en la frente

Primero déjanos pasa – Kankuro

Gomen – Tenten con un rostro sonrojado por su falta de atención con los jóvenes

Está bien y tema, donde esta – Kankuro

Bien, pero no me has respondido – Tenten

Solo vinimos por negocios, pero aprovechamos para visitar a tema - Kankuro - y el (mientras señala a su compañero) él es mi hermano Gaara

No sabía que tenias otro hermano Temari – Tenten un poco sorprendida por la noticia

Si es que lo mantenemos oculto, por qué tiene un mal carácter – Kankuro mientras ríe a carcajadas a causa del gruñido que lanzó su hermano menor por el comentario

Hola, yo soy Tenten Ama, bueno Hyuga - Tente (un poco nerviosa, ya que la mirada de aquel joven es muy penetrante y misteriosa)

Mucho gusto Gaara Sabaku No – Gaara

Tente quien era – grita Temari desde la recamara

Kankuro le pide que no conteste con un ademan de las manos, mientras él se dirige hacia donde provenía el grito, la Hyuga acepta, ya que se da cuenta que la llegada de sus hermanos la harán olvidar el trago amargo que ha pasado, por lo que no responde.

Mientras ella y Gaara siguen de cerca y tratando de no delatar a el hermano mayor, que esta tratando de jugarle una pequeña broma a la rubia.

Temari se encuentra viendo la película, que aunque no le agrado la idea al principio ahora agradece que a su amiga se le ocurriera ponerla, ya que en verdad estaba muy interesante, ya que ella no es aficionada a las películas clásicas, pero parece que se identifica con el personaje principal ya que ella es muy fuerte, esta tan entretenida que no se da cuenta que Tenten no le respondió y mucho menos que un hombre entra a la habitación.

Kankuro al darse cuenta que su hermana está muy concentrada decide asustarla, por lo que lanza un grito, que aterro a la joven causando que esta se paralizara y que dará en un momentáneo estado de shock, pensar que hace unos momento le grito a tente y esta no le contesto, muchos pensamientos le vinieron de golpe, bloqueando sus sentidos, por lo que no pudo reconocer la voz que aquel hombre.

Esto es un asalto – Kankuro (que después de ver la reacción de su hermana, soltó una enorme carcajada, que alerto a la rubia de que solo era una broma, por lo que Temari al regresar del estado de shock, le lanzó un gruñido acompañado de una almohada y malas palabras)

Cuida es vocabulario señorita – Gaara

Gaara – Temari al reconocer la vos de su hermano se levanta a toda prisa a darle un fuerte abrazo, por lo que el pelirrojo no se lo espero, simplemente acepto gustoso la muestra de afecto de su pequeña hermana, que al sentirse protegida no puede evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas surcara por su rostro pálido y un poco des mejorado

Y para mí no hay un abrazo, solo una almohada – Kankuro haciendo pucheros que ante los ojos de la esposa del genio Hyuga se veía adorable

Temari no quiere dejar los brazos protectores de su hermano, pero se da cuenta que Kankuro también esta recriminando su atención, por lo que en un rápido y ágil movimiento en tierra su rosto en el castaño, que solo responde aquel acto

Tema, estas llorando que ocurre, dice el castaño en un tono de preocupación, después de las palabras de su hermano Temari solo sigue con el abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, mientras las lagrimas recorren su rostro y los sollozos surcan por toda la habitación.

Después de varios minutos de seguir en la misma pose, Temari decide romper con aquel cálido abrazo que le reconforta el alma, por qué no es que sus amigas, no la ayuden pero siempre se a sentido protegida cuando está con ellos sus hermanos.

Ella prefiere callar lo ocurrido, sabe que no es el momento, ya que quiere sentirlo cerca y no traer malos recuerdos a es grata sorpresa que le andado.

Que hacen aquí – Temari

Es que venimos a una cena de negocios y pensamos en pasar a visitarte, ya que te extrañábamos, pero dinos por qué llorabas - Kankuro

Solo que me da gusto verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo y los extrañaba, mientras las lagrimas se volvía asomar por sus azules ojos – Temari

Y donde está el Nara – Gaara

Está de viaje de negocios – Temari

Tenten se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, por lo que decide retirarse a su casa, ya que Temari no estará sola

Temari, me retiro, nos vemos en la cena espero que la convenzan de ir – Tenten

Pero Tenten por qué te vas? – Temari

Tengo que llegar a casa a preparar todo para la cena de esta noche, si no Neji será un completo desastre - Tenten

Está bien cuídate, te habla al rato - Temari

Mejor nos vemos en la cena, fue un placer Gaara y Kankuro, convéncela de ir a la cena estaremos todos, también Hinata – Tenten dirigiéndose a la puesta

Deberías de hacer le caso e ir con nosotros, hace mucho que no nos acompañas a ningún lado, además se vería raro que llegara acompañado de ese – Kankuro mientras señalaba a Gaara

Ja jaja - tienes razón, los acompañare, pero no desean comer algo – Temari que por primera vez desde el accidente sus ojos muestran felicidad y vida

Si, hmp – se escucharon por lo que ella decide preparar algo de comer "gracias hina te debo una me ayudaste y a parte ya no tengo que cocinar" – Temari

¨*****************************************************************************

Mientras que en una habitación de un hotel una pareja se encuentran dormidos, plácidamente hasta que el teléfono de la habitación suena

Moshi, moshi - ?

Donde estas bajo, te estos tratando de localizar - ¿?

Okasan, estoy ocupado - ¿?

Mira Shikamaru, más te vale que estés presente hoy en la cena que ofrecen los Uchiha para sus nuevos socios, si no me las vas apagar vago, sobre todo por qué son los hermanos de Temari y ella querrá verlos, así que tráela de regreso – Yoshino

Estaré ahí, solo dime a qué hora y donde – Shikamaru

Es a las 8:00 pm en el salón del hotel de Sharingan de la zona sur, mas te vale que este ahí, en Nara Shikamaru – Yoshino

Si, sayonara- Shikamaru

Después de despertar un poco mas y regresar del mundo de Morfeo a su cerebro Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que su mama, pensaba que él estaba con Temari, por lo que esto quiere decir que ella no ha estado en casa es tos días, puede que ella se haya enterado de donde esta él y lo haya abandonado o este con otro hombre burlando se de él.

La duda esta presente en el Nara, por lo que aunque sienta pesadez de moverse y de recordar el numero de celular de su prometida, lo hace, ya que la intriga es mayo, se levanta con brusquedad, por lo que despierta a su compañera.

Shika, que ocurre, no quieres otra ronda – mientras le acaricia el abdomen

No es eso Ino, lo que pasa es que tenemos que regresar a konoha, hay una cena importante de negocios y si no estoy mi madre me va a matar, sin olvidar que tu padre también va a querer que estés presente – Shikamaru (mientras que marca el numero de celular de la princesa de suna)

Maldita sea no contesta, le marcare al piso – Shikamaru

A quien le hablas Shika- Ino dice manera juguetona

Donde estas Temari? – Shika

Deja de pensar en ella, puede que este divirtiéndose, lo que deberíamos hacer tu y yo – Ino

……………………"no tú no puedes hacerme eso eres mía Temari, solo mía y nadie te alegara de mí" – Shikamaru (se frustra con cada sonido de el teléfono, hasta que por fin descuelga para contestar)

Moshi, Moshi – ¿?

Temari – Shikamaru

No, quien habla - ¿?

El se paralizo al escuchar la voz de un hombre contestando el teléfono de su casa, si su casa, donde vive con su prometida, donde se supone que no hay nadie más que ella, donde ella está sola y lo debe de esperar con los brazos abiertos con un tierno beso, pero sobre todo con su prometida que le es fiel por qué lo ama o es que al igual que él ella está confundida y ya no sentía nada por él, por eso hacia lo mismo que el, por eso, ella buscaba en otros lo que él ya no le puede, pero sobre todo ya no quiere, será que su relación se termino por eso ella lo engaña, como es posible que no se haya dado cuenta el siendo un genio, en todos los aspectos, sea tan tonto para no descubrir que su relación había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El decidió colgar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la imagen de Temari apareció ante el opacando la de su rubia acompañante que trataba de levantarle el ánimo pero no lo con seguía, el Nara seguía confundido, saber que Temari pudiera estar con otro lo destrozo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo todavía por ella, entonces por qué él la engaña, por que cuando esta junto a ella la imagen de Ino vuelve a su mente, por qué no puede dejar de hacerle el amor a su amiga de la infancia, por qué no ha tocado a Temari con pasión y deseo solo es rutina y monotonía, por qué no siente esa emoción al tocar la piel de Temari, como cuando por error en la oficina toca la de Ino, por qué esa excitación de sus encuentras, muchas preguntas se amontonan en su cabeza sin respuesta, pero solo una lo golpeo de tal manera que lo regreso a la cruel realidad, será que Temari no me ama y esto se termino?.

El se queda sumido es sus pensamientos hasta que la ojiazul, lo regresa al mundo real.

Que ocurre Shika, estas cansado – Ino

No, solo que debemos arreglar todo para volver hay muchas cosas que debo resolver – Shika – mientras se levanta de la cama y toma su celular, para diriguirse al balcón de la habitación

Ino arréglate saldremos en media hora Konoha, hay que llegar a la cena –Shikamaru

El sale enciende un cigarro y marca un numero, sin dudar

Moshi, Moshi - ¿?

Sensei, quisiera hablar con usted – Shika con la voz dudosa

Te escucho Shikamaru, que ocurre – Asuma

Por teléfono no puedo, puedo verlo a las 6 en su casa – Shikamaru

Está bien, te espero – Asuma

Hasta al rato sensei – Shikamaru

Después de colgar Shikamaru no puede evitar que sus pensamientos viajen a su casa, bueno a lo que todavía puede llamar casa

"Si fui yo el responsable de que esto se terminara, perdóname Temari, estás en tu derecho dejarme, creo que debí de hacerte mucho daño, ya que tu no serias capas de engañarme de esa forma y menos en nuestra propia casa, pero no puedo reclamarte, yo inicie esto, aun que nunca falte a la nuestro hogar, si te falle a ti, perdóname" - Shikamaru

Mientras el cigarro se consumía en sus dedos, en sus ojos se mostraba, decepción tristeza y dolor, el sabia que el se merecía que ella se desquitara pero nunca pensó que en su propia casa, en su cama, como es posible, cuánto tiempo lleva ella haciendo eso la rubia, por eso no contesto el sábado, será que ella disfruta de la casa cuando el no está, por eso ella ya no busca intimidad, ya no era cariñosa, era indiferente, que ocurre por qué le duele tanto saber que la perdió, esa última pregunta lo confundió más que nunca, necesitaba hablar con su sensei y con urgencia.


	5. viejos conocidos

infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

_Cap. 5 Viejos Conocidos y el Inicio de Una larga y tormentosa noche_

Son las 5:55 pm del domingo, en el aeropuerto de Konoha un avión privado acaba de aterrizar, la tripulación y solamente dos pasajeros salen, un joven alto moreno con una curiosa coleta que lo hace lucir interesante y una joven rubia con ojos azules, se dirigen a la salida del aeropuerto, ya que una camioneta de la familia Nara los espera.

El trayecto al piso de la joven Yamanaku la pareja está muy silenciosa desde su salida de aquel lujoso hotel de kimo no sean dirigido la palabra, fueron casi una hora de viaje y ninguna demostración de afecto o de pasión sea hecho presente.

La camioneta se estaciona frente aquel elegante edificio, la joven desciende del vehículo y su amante solo se despide con un simple beso y con la promesa de verse en la cena de esa noche.

Llévame a casa de Saturobi Asuma – Shikamaru

Hai –Chofer

Después de 20 min de viaje, se encuentra parado frente a la puerta principal de la pequeña casa de su Sensei, con la duda de si decirle o no, la culpa y aquella llamada lo motivan por lo que decide tocar el timbre, su semblante era distinto al de siempre, esta vez preocupación culpa y tristeza se hacían presente en aquellos ojos oscuros, como una noche sin estrellas.

Después de unos minutos de espera es recibido por su Sensei.

Shikamaru, que es lo que me tenias que decir, pero llegas media hora tarde – Asuma (mira el reloj que marca 6:39 pm)

Sensei como a estado –Shikamaru

Déjate de tontería y dime a que has venido, por que se que no es una visita de cortesía, lo sé por el tono de voz en la tarde – Asuma

Sensei, no sé como paso pero las cosas está mal conmigo……………… estoy confundido – Shikamaru

………… -Asuma

Las cosas con Temari no están bien desde hace casi 6 mese, el problema es que hay otra mujer en mi vida – Shikamaru (con la mirada en el piso avergonzado, sabe que ha fallado a las enseñanzas de aquel hombre, a las de su padre y hasta a las de su madre)

No, puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Nara – Asuma (su tono de voz y su rostro mostraban desconcierto oír decir a su aprendiz favorito que está engañando a su mujer es algo que nunca espero escuchar salir de los labios del moreno)

Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar a su sensei llamarlo por su apellido y no por su nombre, el se quedo mudo, no supo como reaccionar, alzo su mirada y pudo ver que su sensei lo miraba distinto, en aquellos ojos, se podía ver la decepción, dolor, tristeza y hasta coraje, el Nara no sabía que es lo que paso, pero de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que desconcertaron mas a un perturbado Saturobi.

Es que Ino – Shikamaru no pudo continuar por qué esta vez Asuma grito como nunca lo había hecho.

Que estás diciendo idiota, que tu e Ino son amantes, eso si nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa y lo peor es que ella se prestara a lastimar a un tercer, si ya no quieres estar con Temari, si no la amas déjala, pero no jueges con ella, no la lastimes, porque puede que algún día te arrepientas Nara, me has decepcionado pensé que eras listo y resultaste ser un idiota y patán como el Uchiha, tantas veces que te dije que no cometieras los mismo errores que él y resulta que eres igual, un estúpido y patán, si Temari se entera las cosas serán muy difíciles para ti, pero ella estará destrozada, cuantas cosas no sacrifico por ti, cuanto no lucho por estar a tu lado, que no recuerdas cuantas estrategias no tuviste que hacer para convencerla de que aceptara salir contigo, creo que solo fue un juego para ti, conseguiste lo que querías y simplemente te aburriste y la vas a botar como si fuera que, ella tiene sentimiento, solo espero que nunca te arrepienta y si lo haces no sea muy tarde, recuerda que no solo te estás jugando el corazón de ella que es lo más importante, si no que hay una empresa de por medio, mejor vete – Asuma

Shikamaru no pudo decir nada, sabía que su sensei tenía razón se quedo ahí, sentado viendo como su sensei se alegaba de él, se que do solo y la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros y unos ojos carmín se mostraba ante él.

Shikamaru, perdona asuma es que nunca pensó que tú su alumno ejemplar pudiera hacer algo así – Kureina

Escuchaste todo – Shikamaru

Hai, gomen pero es que cuando lo escuche gritar baje y escuche todo, pero tiene razón, no quiero imaginar que pasara con Hinata cuando descubra que hace Sasuke, se que la destrozara y es lo mismo que pasara con Temari, solo alégate de ella lo antes posible a si ella no sufrirá con la humillación – Kureina

Hai, no vemos cuídate y cuídalos – Shikamaru

Shikamaru sale de aquella casa con la culpa carcomiendo su alma, ya no solo está dañando a una mujer que lo ama, si no que ha decepcionado a su sensei, el hombre que lo apoyo, quien creyó en el cuando nadie lo hacía, por considerarlo un vago y flojo, que lo apoyo en el momento en el que tomo la presidencia de la empresa familiar, como en tan solo pocos meses su vida se avisto trastornada, se alego de su mujer nada los une, el cree que no hay nada que salvar, en el momento en que sus padres se enteren de lo que le hizo a su prometida, su madre de seguro le dará un mega sermón, su padre no sabe como reaccionara, que será capaz de hacerle, sin olvidar que tendrá que enfrentarse a su suegro y los hermanos de ella, será problemático y ella que le hará, tantos problemas.

Solo por sexo – Shikamaru lo dice sin darse cuenta que se acerca a su departamento

"debo de reconocer que Ino es muy pasional y es excelente en la cama pero solo eso, la pasión se despierta con un solo roce pero no creo que esté presente otro sentimiento que sea la lujuria, y ella que paso con ella, ya no había tiempo el trabajo, las peleas y las caricias no eran lo mismo, siempre que yo llegaba ella estaba esperando con esa tierna mirada, con su sonrisa, con su bienvenido a casa, como extraño su mirada, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello sus labios sobre los míos, creo que te amo Temari, Te amo no voy a dejar que esto se vaya al diablo luchare por recuperar el pasado, te pagare con creces lo que hice solo espero que no sea tarde mi mujer problemática"

El brillo se vuelve a presentar en aquellos ojos negros, sube al elevador su estomago enfrenta una sensación que hace mucho no se presentaba, cierra sus ojos para relajarse, la emoción de saber que la tendrá frente a él lo mata, quiere que el elevador suba rápido, que no se detenga, que lo lleve a sus brazos, que no sea tarde.

Es despertado por el sonido del elevador al llegar a su destino, las manos le tiemblan en sus labios una sonrisa se asoma, abre la puerta con lentitud.

Sorpresa el lugar está oscuro no hay nadie, no está ella, no recibe un beso de bienvenida, no hay abrazos ni miradas, está solo, solo como nunca lo imagino, el recuerdo de aquel hombre contestando el teléfono de su hogar lo atormenta, no fue un error como él se obligo a pensar, no marco mal, no se equivoco si había alguien con ella, la tristeza y las lagrimas se le escapan, se dirige a su habitación y la cama esta desacomodada esa imagen lo golpea en la cara, el aroma a loción llega a su sistema, los puños se aprietan, el coraje y dolor lo invaden, se dirige a la living en su camino por aquel pasillo, con la vista en el suelo, se encuentra aquel porta retratos en el piso, lo levanta acaricia la imagen que resguardaba aquel objeto, quedo es puesta, ya que el vidrio que evitaba que esta se maltratara estaba destrozado esparcido por el piso.

Sigue su camino por la oscuridad, se recuesta en aquel sofá, la imagen atrae su vista, la imagen fue tomada aquel día en el que ella acepto ser su novia, aquel recuerdo lo golpea, las lagrimas corren por su rostro sin que él pueda evitarlo, suena su celular, su primer pensamiento es que sea Temari.

Espero que estés esta noche en la cena si no me la pagaras Shikamaru -?

Está bien okasan – Shikamaru

Te dejo - Yoshino

Hai, hasta la noche - Shikamaru

Decide darse una relajante ducha, ya que son las 7:40 pm y la cena será a las 8:00 pm, se dirige a su habitación, entra al cuarto de baño, se desviste, se mete bajo el agua fría al principio sus músculos tratan de relajarse, las imágenes de su prometida vienen de golpe, las lagrimas corren junto las gotas de agua fría, tratando de mezclase, de disimular el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de calmar aquel fuego que sea creado en el interior del Nara.

Sale de la ducha, se encamina a su armario, buscando el atuendo apropiado para esa noche, sabe que ella estará ahí, ella siempre está para apoyar a la Hyuga, sabe que ella siempre trata de alegarla del Uchiha y esta noche no será la excepción por lo que él podrá verla, hablar con ella, aclarar las cosa, pero sobre todo recuperarla, porque él sabe que todavía está a tiempo.

En un segundo su vista se poso en una caga que estaba arrinconada en lo alto de una repisa, en eso estira sus brazos para cogerla, sale con ella en brazos y la coloca en la cama, con mucha clama la destapa, descubriendo aquellos objetos, su mente se bloquea, voltea hacia el reloj que está en aquel pequeño buro que esta junto a la gran cama la fecha que marca aquel aparato es 6 de septiembre, ahora entiende que es lo que estaba pasando con ella, las respuestas le llegan de golpe, no se acordaba de lo ocurrido hace casi 15 días, como fue tan estúpido de no recordarlo, el cumpleaños de su mujer, pero sobre todo exactamente hace quince días fue su aniversario, él le pidió que fuera su novia el 21 de agosto, dos días antes del cumpleaños de la rubia, mendokusai, por eso esa actitud, por eso no me hablaba, ella no me engañaría ella está dolida, pero quien es aquel con el que tratara de estar, ellas es demasiado mujer para engañarme, de seguro esta noche me mandara al diablo, si ella de seguro ara eso, necesito adelantarme a los hechos, si ella tratara de mandarme al diablo lo hará en cuanto me vea, por lo que será mejor mantenerme con ella, pero sobre todo rodeado de gente y junto a mis padres así ella no podrá decir nada, se que ella nunca me reclamaría que no recordara nuestro aniversario y mucho menos su cumpleaños, pero en el fondo le dolió y mucho, perdóname, se me olvido si no hubiera estado con Ino en aquel fin en Kumo, las cosas no estarían así, debo de recompensarla con algo especial, demostrar cuanto lo siento y que la amo, que haré.

En eso la alarma que había instalado en su celular lo alerta, se le ha hecho tarde su madre lo va amatar, se levanta vuelve alzar la caga y sonríe, divisa un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, la combinación mataría a Temari.

Pero tu tienes la culpa por no estar aquí – Shikamaru dice con una sonrisa en los labios

Mientras sonríe al pensar que cara pondrán su madre y su mujer al verlo así, por lo que no les quedará otra que no volverlo a dejar solo, sabe a que su rubia oji turquesa no le gusta el verde oscuro, menos esa corbata que tiene tres tonos de verde, muy llamativa.

Se alista, se coloca su reloj y por último se coloca en su dedo índice la argolla con el emblema de la familia Nara, sale del departamento y se dirige a la camioneta. En la cual decide manejar el ya que quiere pensar y que mejor que sentir el control de las cosas en sus manos.

********************************************************************

Horas antes en el piso de los futuros esposos Nara, un trió de hermanos se encuentran en la mesa, mientras solo dos de ellos comen.

Esto esta bueno Temari, creo que aprendiste a cocinar – Kankuro

Este ………. Realmente a la que le debes de agradecer es a Hina, ella lo prepara en la mañana – Temari con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

Debí de haberlo sospechado, nunca aprenderás a cocinar nada – Kankuro

Cállate inútil, que por lo menos soy mejor que tú en los negocios – Temari

Oye, eso no es verdad, yo soy genial, mira que hago un gran trabajo en la empresa del sur, sin olvidar que soy socio del Namikaze, el negocio con el Aburame y el Inuzuka, dime eso es no saber hacer negocios – Kankuro con las cejas alzadas por el comentario de su hermano, los ojos mostraban disgusto

Jajaja eres un tonto, sabes que eres excelente y que nunca podría decir que no, es lo único que los Sabaku no podemos hacer de manera genial, somos perfectos para esto, jajaja – Temari sonreía a carcajadas como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sus ojos mostraron lagrimas pero por primera vez en meses estas eran de felicidad, si ella era feliz de estar con ellos.

Los tres sonrieron en complicidad, ellos de pequeños no fueron muy unidos, por la fuerte situación que pasaron la pérdida de su madre, pero de algo estaban seguros, no importaba que pasara ellos siempre iban a estar juntos, esa fue la promesa que se hicieron después de aquel enfrentamiento de el pelirrojo con el rubio ojiaazul, que se convirtió en el mejor amigo del joven Gaara, fueron momentos difíciles, pero aprendieron mucho.

Después de terminar la comida, se queda ron platicando unos 20 minutos, por lo que, lo que el hermano mayor, comento.

Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar con los Uchiha – Gaara

Si tienes razón, tenemos que ir al hotel a vestirnos para la ocasión – Kankuro

Bueno Tema nos vamos, pasamos por ti a las 7:10 pm, no te tardes, así que empiézate arreglar que mucha falta te hace – Kankuro

Deja decir estupideces, que tú necesitas una cirugía plástica para verte bien, no heredaste la belleza de la familia, solo los defectos – Temari

Te acabo Kankuro, jajaja – Gaara

Los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a su pequeño ni san, ya que por primera vez lo pueden ver de esa manera, los dos se voltean a ver en complicidad, ya que atacan al menor, los Sabaku no terminan en el suelo uno encima del otro, la escena es sumamente nostálgica, parecen pequeños niños.

Después de casi una hora de risa (6:10 pm), los hermanos de la joven esta apunto de despedirse cuando, la rubia habla.

No pensaran dejarme sola, verdad, espérenme un momento y nos vamos me arreglare en alguna de sus habitaciones, Temari se encamina hacia su habitación, entra al su enorme armario, revisa ente todos sus vestidos y su vista se nubla al encontrar un vestido negro muy ceñido al cuerpo que compro ase unas cuantas semana, para celebrar un evento especial, pero ese día nunca llego.

Creo que este es una ocasión especial para lucirlo – Temari

Lo toma, con cuidado de no estropearlo, busca las zapatillas que compro, sale y busca su maletín de maquillaje, busca entre sus joyas, el juego adecuado para lucir con el vestido, localiza, una joya hace mucho que no lucia, es un gargantilla de la que cuelgan tres hilos de oro al final de cada uno hay tres kanji, relevantes para Temari.

El primero que es el hilo mas corro, al final tiene el kanji del suna, el segundo es su nombre en kanji, y el último es el símbolo de la familia Sabaku no.

Esa joya le trae recuerdos de su madre que se lo obsequio cuando esta era muy pequeña fue la primera joya que la joven tuvo, lucirá hermoso, ya que el vestido es escotado de enfrente, sale con todo en la mano, sus hermanos la ayudan y salen de aquel departamento con una sonrisa y la promesa de divertirse esa noche.

Domingo cinco de la tarde una joven peli castaña, se estaciona en frente de la mansión que comparte con su esposo, que al oír un vehículo entrar a la propiedad decide asomarse por aquel balcón que hay en su habitación que comparten los enamorados, él la ve bajarse del vehículo, con la elegancia que la distingue, su cabello recogido con dos chongitos, bastante graciosos, pero para ella cómodos, ya que su cabello no están largo.

Te vez hermosa y sexi, al conducir – Neji

Y tú sigues tan perfecto, sobre todo con esos pectorales que me vuelven loca – Tenten

El jardinero y una de las jóvenes empleadas de lacas, se sonrojaron al oír la conversación de los dueños de aquel hogar, pero sobre todo al ver el cuerpo de su joven y sexi patrón semi desnudo, coqueteando con su esposa, a más de una se muere por lo menos que el heredero del Boke las mirara, pero eso nunca ocurre, ellas en más de una ocasión han tratado de seducirlo, pero el solo tiene ojos, para su esposa, que aunque jóvenes, su relación es muy solidad y pasional, aquella casa por las noches es un volcán en plena erupción.

Pensé que te quedarías con Temari – Neji

No, podía dejar de verte por mucho tiempo y menos de sentirte cerca - Tenten mientras se muerde los labios y su mirada recorre cada centímetro del abdomen y de los pectorales de su esposo

Que esposa tan demandante tengo, pero sobre todo pasional – Neji recorre el cuerpo de su mujer, su mirada expresa deseo, amor y lujuria, ella desata el lado perverso del recto y buen Hyuga

Amor, sabes que te necesito siempre, no hay nadie que me vuelva loca, más que tu – Tenten

Entra a la casa – Neji ordena al darse cuenta que el jardinero y el chofer miran a su mujer, no es que sea posesivo, ni celoso solo que es suya y nadie puede tenerla, más que el por que sin ella no tendria sentido su vida, el se queda viéndola hasta que ya no la visualiza, voltea ver a sus empleados con una mirada de reproche, no es necesario que grite con una mirada los empleados entienden que deben de regresar a sus actividades, en cuanto eso pasa el entra de nuevo a la habitación, pero antes cierra aquella puerta de cristal, sabe que su esposa subirá con mucho deseo y el también lo siente, el no poder estar con ella en ese día lo vuelve loco, ella la noche anterior estuvo muy pensativa y hoy por la mañana salió para ver a su amiga Temari, por lo que el tiempo que compartieron fue muy poco para él y su demandante carácter.

Tenten no se resiste a las palabras del él por lo que entra a la casa, con mucha desesperación, sube las escaleras para llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, sabe que el está ahí, decidida hacer lo esperar un poco, lo torturara, como el lo hace todas las noches después de que el llega de la oficina, en eso la voz, de la ama de llaves la distrae.

Que ocurre – Tenten

Solo quería decirle que su hermano le habla por teléfono señora – la ama de llaves Emi

Está bien, le contesto en la habitación – Tenten

Si señora, me retiro - Emi

Tenten no duda en entrar a su habitación, abre lentamente, "que es lo que pasa Sai, solo espero que este bi….", ella deja sus pensamientos, ya que ver aquel hombre solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura, saca su lado más perverso, por lo que entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta de tras de ella, camina hacia su esposo, con paso firme, con la mirada que muestra como su cuerpo está ardiendo por dentro, Neji no puede evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo y superioridad se muestre en sus labios.

Tenten al darse cuenta de aquella sonrisa el fuego ardió con mayor fuerza, como si le hubieran lanzado un galón de gasolina, al llegar frente a el sus manos recorren su pectorales, mientras sus miradas se encuentran, Neji toma la cintura de su esposa, reduce la distancia que hay entre sus cuerpos, sus labios demandan por sentir los de ella, no puede controlar sus instintos la besa, con pasión contenida, las caricias, muestran su deseo, la falta de aire es el causante de su alejamiento, el sigue acariciando la espalda de la joven, ella recorre su abdomen se acerca peligrosamente al borde de la toalla que cubre la hombría de su pareja, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta, provoca que la llama consuma con lentitud, ya que las caricias que lo enardecen son detenidas.

Que ocurre – Neji (sin dejar de tener a su dama en sus brazos)

Señor, el joven Sai sigue esperando a que la señora conteste – Emi

Está bien, retírate – Neji suena molesto, ya que lo han interrumpido

Que cuñado tan inoportuno tengo – Neji

Jajaja – acaso Neji Hyuga es impaciente – Tenten

Para tenerte en mis brazos, recorrer tu cuerpo, pero sobre todo para hacerte sentir placer, si soy impaciente y no tolero que interrumpan nuestro amor, basta con que tengamos poco tiempo – Neji

Amor, deja le contesto y después tu y yo podemos darnos y una gratificante y satisfactoria ducha juntos – Tenten (mientras besa los labios de Neji)

Hmp – Neji mientras observa como su mujer se alega de él para sentarse en la cama, por lo que el decide, que pueden hablar, mientras el se divierte con el cuerpo de su mujer

Moshi, moshi – Tenten

Tente, por que te tardaste en contestar –Sai

Ani-san, no te molestes, es que acabo de llegar - Tenten

Está bien imoto, pero te hablaba para decirte que no podre ir, a la reunión de los Uchiha, ya que estoy en Kumo, con Shino, Kiba y Naruto, por negocios, así que por favor avísale al ojiisan que no puedo estar presente que me disculpe – Sai

Pero ………… aha ……………. Ani san no puedes venir aunque sea solo hoy –Tenten

Imoto, que te ocurre, te escucho rara – Sai

Nada, es que estoy buscando algo – Tenten (tapa el auricular para que Sai no escuche) estaten tranquilo neji.

No puedo evitarlo, tu tiene la culpa por traer este vestido tan sugestivo, sobre todo rojo – Neji

Estás loco, si mmmmmmmmm……… solo deja termino de hablar con Sai y tendrás toda mi atención amor – Tenten

Está bien iré a preparar el baño, no tardes si, dile a mi cuñado que es un inoportuno – Neji

Tenten, que ocurre – Sai

Nada Aniki, entonces no estarás esta noche, pero quería verte hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, lo peor de todo es que no quieres regresar a konoha, tengo que ir yo a verte si no nunca lo aria, pero recuerda me debes una y esta vacaciones tendrás que venir, hay muchas cosas que hacer y hablar - Tenten

Está bien, te dejo, voy a salir con Naruto, cuídate y te veré pronto lo prometo – Sai

Bien cuídate y recuerda que te quiero aniki – Tenten

También yo imoto, me saludas al amargado de Neji – Sai

Aniki, también te manda saludos y no es un amargado – Tenten

Como digas, bueno te dejo hasta pronto – Sai

Hasta pronto – Tenten

Cuelga y se queda pensando, que fue lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, por qué tomo la decisión de irse, en eso la voz de Neji la hace regresar a la presente y recuerda que tiene una deuda con su querido amante.

Tente, vas a tardar o voy por ti – Neji

No voy – Tenten mientras se empieza de retirar la ropa mientras se encamina al cuarto de baño, será una ducha muy entretenida.

Mientras que en kumo cuatro jóvenes, se encuentran en un bar.

Por qué no quiere regresar a Konoha, Sai, nunca me lo has dicho – Naruto

No tiene importancia – Sai

Creo que sí la tiene, ya que no quieres ni siquiera ver a tu hermana – Kiba

Eso no es verdad, solo quiero olvidar y no regresare hasta que eso ocurra – Sai

No me digas que todavía no la olvidas – Naruto

Tu ya olvidaste a Sakura – Shino

El rubio pone una cara que demuestra que lo han puesto en jaque, el es el peor para hablar de amor, ya que el no ha podido olvidar a su amor de toda la vida.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, Shino – Naruto

Entonces no molesten a Sai, ya que ninguno puede darle algún consejo – Shino

Si pero creo, que en cierta forma tengo que enfrentar que el Nara me la haya quitado, creo que el momento de regresar se allegado – Sai

Tienes razón, será mejor volver pronto extraño mucho a Hinata – Kiba

Si también, yo espero este bien – Shino

Solo espero que el teme no la trate mal – Naruto

No te preocupes si eso ocurre, el no la va a pagar verdad Shino – Kiba

Claro, nadie puede lastimar a nuestra imoto, sin recibir su merecido – Shino (aunque sus ojos estén cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, ellos saben por el tono de voz que utilizo, no está jugando)

Eran las 6:22 pm y en una habitación de tonos lilas, se puede observar a una Bella joven que se encuentra descansando, pero es su rostro todavía es visible ver el camino que recorrieron sus lagrimas, ella se encuentra solo cubierta con una pequeña manta, para cubrir su desnudes, para cubrir su dolor, su vergüenza, los pequeños sollozos, todavía se escuchan, ya que ni siquiera en los brazos de Morfeo se puede salvar de los recuerdos, en aquel mundo tampoco tiene paz, mucho menos amor, ya que los recuerdos de esa tarde la atormentan.

En ese momento en señor de cabellos largos, color castaño y unos ojos blancos con un matiz grisáceo, se encuentras en su despacho, preparando unos documentos, cuando ase su aparición el orgullo hecho persona de aquel hombre.

Otoosan, puedo pasar - Hanabi

Hai –Hiashi

Vas a salir otosan – Hnabi

No, vamos, tu y yo vamos a ir a suna, ya que tengo una junta urgente para un negocio con los Namikaze, por lo que necesito que prepares tu maleta, saldremos esta noche – Hiashi

Pero otoosan, no iremos a la cena de los Uchiha – Hanabi, desilusionada por que ella quería impresionar a su amor imposible, bueno como ella lo ve no tan imposible ya que lo único que los se para es su padre y ella sabe que al lo puede convencer, por lo que solo le queda conquistar al Uchiha menor.

No ya hable con Fugaku y nos disculpe, a si que salimos esta misma noche, ve a preparar tus cosa, una cosa mas, ya regreso Hinata – Hiashi

Hai, otosan regreso en la tarde – Hanabi

Ve y llámala, dile que necesito hablar con ella – Hiashi (su orbes se vuelven opacos el solo hablar de su hija)

Hai – Hanabi

La joven sube las escaleras a toda prisa, sabe que su hermana recibirá un buen castigo, por lo que su rostro recobra la felicidad, aun que esta noche no consiga su objetivo y no vea al Uchiha, ella es feliz, por qué su hermana será severamente castigad y eso es algo que la hace sentir bien y recobre su buen ánimo.

Hinata, estas ahí, responde tonta – Hanabi – mientras casi tira la puerta de la habitación de la mayor de la Hyugas

Hinata entre sueños escucha que alguien le llama, siente su cuerpo pesado, adolorido, con cada golpe, la realidad regresa lenta y tortuosamente, por lo que no puede evitar pestañar en varias ocasiones, se levanta de golpe cuando escucha que su hermana le dice que su padre quiere hablar con ella, por lo que trata de ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero el dolor que siente entre sus piernas, provoca que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sentada en la cama, por lo que un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios.

Tonta otosan te espera en el despacho mas te vale que salgas pronto, no está muy contento que digamos, sobre todo después de que no llegaste e hiciste que Sasuke kun te estuviera esperando – Hanabi

Hinata muestra terror en sus ojos después de escuchar eso ultimo, por lo que de sus labios solo sale un Hai, que la pequeña puede entender que consiguió su objetivo y es el de aterrar a la mayor, por lo que se alega de aquel pasillo en dirección a su habitación, ya que sabe que su padre no estará de buen humor después de hablar con Hinata y ella tendrá que estar lista, si no quiere que su padre también arremeta contra ella.

Hinata se percata que sigue desnuda por lo que, se apresura a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse, aun que el dolor es intenso y sus piernas tiemblan, el terror que tiene es mayor, por lo que trata de moverse lo más rápido posible su padre no es muy paciente y mucho menos con ella, localiza, su ropa interior, una pijama, que está conformada de un pantalón y una playera, se coloca su bata y sale de su habitación con temor, cada paso que da, su respiración se entrecorta, el dolor en sus cuerpo se intensifica, las escaleras en ese momento son su más grande retos, con el primer escalón descendido, el dolor en su vientre se hace presente, cada paso, es desgarrador para ella su cuerpo no resiste y casi se desploma en su último paso, pero logra sujetarse de la pared, se da unos segundos para que el dolor se calme, en cuanto siente que este ha disminuido, retoma su camino, en cuanto esta frente a esa gran puerta, respira hondo, tomo un poco de valor y golpea la puerta para que el individuo dentro de la habitación se percate de que alguien está ahí.

Pasen – Hiashi

Otoosan, querías verme – Hinata (escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta)

Entra tenemos que hablar – Hiashi (con aquella mirada que Hinata teme se imagina lo peor, no solo Sasuke la lastimo, sino que ahora recibirá el castigo de su padre)

Hinata entra temerosa, con paso lento cierra la puerta con terror marcado en sus orbes, sabe que eso es su fin ese día, todo terminara mal, pero es sorprendido cuando su padre le informa que no asistirá a la cena de los Uchiha, por lo que ella tendria que representar a la familia.

Espero que lo entiendas y te comportes como toda una Hyuga, no eches a perder esto Hinata sino me la pagaras, esta vez olvidare lo ocurrido, pero si me fallas el castiga como el que nunca has recibido y ni siquiera Sasuke te salvara de este, entendiste Hinata – Hiashi

Hai – con un tono de voz que mostraba tristeza, miedo y con función

Dónde estabas, porque ayer el Uchiha estuvo aquí y tu no apareciste en todo el día, espero que ya te hayas comunicado con Sasuke, porque si me entero que Hinata que terminaste con él o que por lo menos, lo molestaste te vas arrepentir niña – Hiashi

Si, otosan, ya lo vi hace unas horas y arreglamos las cosas – (eso creo) – Hinata

Bien, puedes retirarte nos veremos en un par de días, espero que no hagas nada, in apropiado y para evitar que cometas una tontería, hablare con Sasuke cuando venga por ti, para que te quedes con el o en la masion Uchiha, asi el no podrá pensar nada, por que una señorita de sociedad se ve mal que se quede sin ningún familiar en casa pueden pensar estupideces –Hiashi

Otoosas…………… etto……….. – Hinata

Habla, ya no tengo tiempo – Hiashi, que regresa a revisar unos documentos

Querías ………. Saber…….si puedo quedarme con Neji nisan – Hinata que muerde su labio inferior para controlar su tartamudeo

Eso lo hablare con Sasuke y si el acepta lo harás, vete arreglar, que te vez horrible y el Uchiha no tarda en venir – Hiashi

Hai – Hinata

Hinata por primera vez sale tranquila de aquel despacho, sin lagrimas y mucho menos sin ningún golpe, se siente muy bien, pero el ardor de su vientre se hace de nuevo presente, sabe que esta noche tiene que lucir perfecta, por lo que sube con calma, las escaleras no quiere lastimarse más, tendrá que tomar un fuerte medicamente para el dolor, esta noche no puede cometer errores, porque sabe que si los hace, al regreso de su padre, le puede ir muy mal, sin olvidar que puede estar unos días a merced de Sasuke, sin que nadie y nada se interponga a sus castigo.

La oji luna entra a su habitación, se encamina a tomar una relajante baño, sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo Sasuke, pasara por ella a las 7:30, son 6: 40 solo le quedan 50min para lucir perfecta, por lo que su baño no podrá tomarlo como los acostumbra tendrá que ser rápido.

Después de 15 minutos en la ducha, ella sale con una pequeña bata de baño, con una toalla en la mano, con la que se pone a extraer el exceso de agua de su hermosa cabellera, se desliza la bata para quitar cualquier rastro de aquel liquido de su piel, toma un pequeño frasco que contiene crema corporal, para lograr mantener su piel humecta, mientras recorre su cuerpo esparciendo aquella crema, se percata de que entre sus piernas un tono rojizo, resalta en su blanca piel, en ese momento recordó que Sasuke fue muy brusco, tanto que la fricción entre sus cuerpos fue devastadora, ya que eso provoco que su piel, terminara dañada, así que derramo una cuantas lagrimas, siguió con su trabajo, pasando por su vientre, abdomen, llegando a sus senos, donde encontró aquella marca que le dejo su prometido en el seno izquierdo, se pueden ver las marcas de sus dientes rodeando la pequeña aureola rosada que corona su montes, como la nieve en la cima de un monte o de un volcán dormido, ella decide pasar un poco mas de crema, como si con eso la marca desaparecería, siguió su camino hasta su cuello, des pues sus brazos, por ultimo su espalda y su rostro, después de es pequeño masaje, se encamino asía su armario, para buscar el vestido adecuado para la ocasión.

Encontró un vestido blanco, largo, con un escote en la espalda y con un escote en V al frente, al principio dudo en ponérselo, pero después recordó que tenía que lucir radiante, ya que si utilizaba otro no tan espectacular Sasuke se molestaría, así que la decisión estaba tomada, busco una zapatillas en tono plata, un cartera de tono plata que hacia juego con el calzado, salió del armario con su vestuario.

La lencería que esa noche usaría solo eran unas pantaletas blancas, muy pequeñas, ya que su cuerpo no estaba como para cubrirlo demasiado, se coloco el vestido, en sima de este una camisa, para cubrirlo y evitar que algo se derramara sobre él en lo que se maquillaba, el sentir aquella pieza de ropa sobre su cuerpo le recordó a uno de sus mejores amigos, si esa playera era de Shino, ella la tenia, porque aquel día en que su padre le dijo de su matrimonio ella salió de la mansión, se refugió en los brazos de sus amigos, esa tarde una tormenta azoto a la ciudad, por lo que para evitar que ella se resfriara le dio aquella prenda que Hinata resguarda, pero sobre todo oculta de los ojos de terceros si no le traería más problemas, aunque ella nunca se desharía de ella, porque es un recuerdo, pero es un objeto que le recuerda que no está sola, que los tiene a ellos.

Termino 5 min antes de que su prometido llegara, solo faltaba colocarse, aquel collar que Kiba le obsequio hace dos años, este que parecía una cadena larga, pero que este se unía al pasar un extremo de la cadena por el corazón que se encontraba al final del otro extremo, por lo que el largo dependía de la persona y al final había un gota, que no era nada más que un diamante, le collar era de oro blanco. Con unos aretes largos, uno gota al final y al inicio un pequeño corazón, con su cabello decidió que estuviera recogido, para hacer lucir el collar y los arete, fue sencillo, pero elegante ese era el estilo que la caracterizaba.

En eso se escucha el timbre de la mansión anunciando la llegada de su prometido, por lo que decide que darse en su habitación hasta que su padre o novio la manden llamar con alguna empleada.

*********************************************************************

En la entrada de la mansión un joven azabache, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra se encuentra esperando a que el personal de la casa lo hagan pasar, en eso una señora mayor, lo recibió.

Buenas noches Uchiha Sama – Señora

Hmp – Sasuke mientras se adentraba a la casa

Joven el señor Hyuga lo espera en el despacho – señora

Hmp – Sasuke mientras se encaminaba aquella habitación, con aquella señora como su guía – "que es lo que quiere ahora"

En eso se escucha que tocan la puerta.

Señor Hiashi, el señor Uchiha esta aquí – Señora

Rei, hazlo pasar – Hiashi

Hiashi sama, para que necesita hablar conmigo – Sasuke

Lo que ocurre es que tendré que salir del país por unos días, realmente no se cuantos, ya que los negocios no tiene tiempo definido para cerrarlo, así que Hinata se tendrá que quedar, porque parto esta misma noche y quería saber si Hinata se puede quedar con su primo Neji o en la misión Uchiha, ya que no creo que se vea bien que la heredera de los Hyuga y la prometida de un Uchiha se quede sola en casa, quería su opinión como su prometido y futuro esposo – Hiashi

Espero que no le moleste lo que le voy a decir pero, quiero que se quede conmigo, ya que mi padre también saldrá mañana y no habrá nadie, también recuerdo que usted me había planteado la idea de que Hinata se fuera conmigo, creo que esta sería una oportunidad para convivir mas no lo cree – Sasuke

Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas Sasuke así se hará – Hiashi

Salen a la sala y hai se encuentran a una Hanabi, en bobada con el menor de los Uchiha, en eso decide Hiashi llar a Rei, su ama de llaves, para dejarle instrucciones, en cuanto termina con la ama de llaves, le ordena que baje que ya llego su prometido.

Hinata recibe la orden y decide bajar, minutos después de tomar el valor, de poder enfrentarse aquel hombre la poseo esa tarde, a paso lento, se dirigió a su destino, no solo tenía que pasar esa noche con el podría ser que pasara unos días con él, este sería el inicio de una larga noche.

*************************************************************************************+

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Sobre todo a Andromeda Xang, espero que te guste y tambien no haber tardado tanto, pero sobre todo que cubra tus espectativas y el de los demas que leen el fin, gracias a Jane Nylleve, espero que sea de tu agrado el capi, Rieko-sama, bueno en realidad si es un sasu hina, lo que pasa es que los dos tienen que pasr mucho pra encontrar el amor, gaahina-4e, si creo que el capitulo pasado estuvo como muy sentimental, demasiadas emociones, espero que teguste este cap, no esta tan cargado de emosiones, princezzhina-dark, espero que te siga gustando, las cosas con las parejas se estabilizarn por un tiempo, Nona12, espero que te agrade, limm, gracias por tu primer review fue el primero y me gusto que te agradara, Hikari236 gracias por el apoyo y espero que te siga gustando, kyo nakamura espero que te siga pareciendo intersante, bueno si este cap no les agrada diganme, espero esten bien y cuidense.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	6. El brillo de la luna

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Cap. 6 el brillo de la luna

Después de salir de la mansión, la joven sube aquel vehículo negro, propiedad del menor de los Uchiha, la oji perla está nerviosa tiene miedo, si miedo a equivocarse, a que no cumpla con las expectativas de su padre, a las de su prometido, a las de sus futuros suegros y a la de la sociedad.

Su miedo la atrapa ensimisma, tanto que ni siquiera sea percatado de que el ojinegro la observado durante el trayecto.

"luce espectacular, realmente es una dama de sociedad, ni siquiera Karin luce también, ella sabe llevar el vestido, se nota la clase, la sangre que pose, no puedo pedir más esta noche ella será el centro de atención" – Sasuke

Hinata empieza a jugar con aquel brazalete que lleva en su muñeca izquierda, no puede contener que una sonrisa se muestre en sus labios, su rostro se ha iluminado, aquella joya le trae recuerdos de su adolescencia, si por más que quiera negar su pasado, este la sigue marcando, ya que en su cuello lleva el recuerdo de su amigo, confidente y su hermano, como ella lo llamaba y en aquel brazo lleva el recuerdo de aquel primer amor de aquel joven que le robo el sueño, el alma, pero sobre todo el corazón.

"Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Naruto, espero que estés bien y feliz"

El resto del trayecto los recuerdos golpean su mente como olas que se estrellan contra los acantilados, buenos, malos, alegres, tristes, intensos, tranquilos, cada vivencia compartida con aquel oji cielo que arrebato el corazón de una adolecente y que con el paso del tiempo decidió que dárselo, si porque ella en el fondo de su ser sabe, los secretos que se guardan como tesoros, que oculta las profundidades del mar, así los sentimientos que creyó a ver arrancado, haber olvidado, son expuestos en estos momentos donde las tormentas son más intensas donde los secretos se pueden revelar, donde la luz deja de esconder lo que solo en la oscuridad se puede revelar. Si por que hasta ella guarda algunos secretos, por qué el corazón de una mujer es un laberinto donde en miles de rincones se esconde sentimientos, recuerdos, deseos y anhelos.

Libertad, si es el que ella ocultado por años, el que se avisto abatido por la soledad, por la tristeza y la oscuridad, ese anhelo que se despertó cuando aquel rubio apareció en su vida, que las ganas de luchar por ser libre, salieron de lo más oscuro, si por primera vez perdió el miedo a vivir, ya que el deseo de estar junto a él, fueron mayores, donde su padre no la podía abatir, donde su corazón le daba el valor que tanto necesito para hacer frente a los problemas, para poder superar las adversidades, donde pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos no la frenaron, si por aquel con cada latido de su corazón el valor fue mayor, por qué cada vez que esos ojos se posaron en ella, por qué cada palabra de aliento que salía de aquellos labios la fuerza se incrementaba, el valor se recuperaba, pero sobre todo las ganas de conocer la libertad se multiplicaban.

El brillo de sus ojos es más intenso con cada imagen del oji cielo, es como cuando la luna se acerca al mar, como una pequeña caricia entre dos amantes ocultos que solo en la oscuridad de la noche pueden mostrar sus sentimientos, si por qué son pocos los encuentros pero intensos.

Sus orbes no se han retirado en ningún momento de aquel objeto, que acaricia con delicadeza, con ternura y cariño, con un cariño que creyó desvanecido pero que en estos momentos florece como los cerezos después del cruel invierno. El pelinegro no deja de observarla por el rabillo de sus orbes, aquel brillo que la joven irradia lo inquieta, ya que la sonrisa que hay en su rostro es hermosa, nunca la había visto de ese modo.

"qué estarás pensando Hinata que te hace tan feliz"

Las calles muestran la vida de la ciudad, la gente paseando acompañados de seres queridos, todo un mundo de felicidad, de luces, de alegría, mientras que también existen aquellos callejones donde la oscuridad es ama y señora. Con el camino recorrido la distancia para alcanzar el objetico esta a tan solo unos minutos, a la distancia se puede ver el gran hotel que esta noche brillara como el cielo nocturno, debido a que las estrellas en el firmamento aran acto de presencia, si la elite de la nación estará reunida, para celebrar la unión de dos familias poderosas a través de algo tan efímero como es el dinero, por qué aun la sociedad de apariencias es lo único que los puede unir, como los insectos que se deslumbran ante el brillo de la luz, ellos se ciegan ante el brillo de dinero.

El vehículo va disminuyendo la velocidad, ya que en la entrada principal un sin número de reporteros se encuentran en el lugar para cubrir la nota de aquel espectáculo, el pelinegro decide bajar en la entrada principal y dejar que el personal se encargue de su vehículo puesto que él conoce el protocolo y debe de posar ante la prensa acompañado de su prometida no por nada está acompañado de ella, ya que debe lucir, pero sobre todo de mostrar al mundo que un Uchiha solo tiene lo mejor.

Hinata – Sasuke

……………… - Hinata

Hinata, te estoy hablando maldita sea – Sasuke mientras toma la mano de su prometida, para detener aquella caricia a la joya.

Hai – Hinata [el camino fue largo, pero reconfortante]

Sasuke desciende del vehículo y entrega las llaves al un joven mientras que rápidamente da la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la joven, mientras el azabache le extiende su mano para ayudarla a descender con propiedad a la joven. Los flash de las cámaras, estallan como miles de explosiones ante su rostro cejándola por unos segundos, el ruido bombardea sus oídos desconcertándola, toma la mano de su pareja, con delicados movimientos logra ponerse de pie frente a los reporteros que no pueden dejar de verla, las frases que logra percibir después de aquel pequeño shock, están con formadas por halagos a su belleza, elegancia, por lo que prefiere ignorar, porque sabe que las cosas no son como las perciben los demás, ninguno puede saber el dolor que ella ha soportado y que tiene que seguir callando por cobarde, por ingenua, pero sobre todo por débil, si por que perdió la oportunidad de conseguir la libertad, por lo que ahora sus cadenas son más pesadas, sin olvidar que la jaula que la mantiene en aquel mundo es más pequeña y asfixiante, porque sus alas han sido cortadas y la libertad sea vuelto un deseo inalcanzable.

Sasuke toma a Hinata de la cintura, el brillo que hace unos minutos vio en los ojos de la joven sea desvanecido junto aquella sonrisa verdadera, porque ahora frente a las cámaras, solo muestra una sonrisa que para la mayoría es preciosa él sabe bien que es falsa, porque por primera vez fue espectador del verdadero reflejo de la felicidad y la alegría que esos labios pueden expresar.

La prensa es feliz, con tan solo capturar la imagen de la pareja mas aclamada por el público, ya que su unión es esperada, porque el inicio de esa relación fue el detonante de una llamarada de especulaciones, de fantasías y de ilusiones que se iniciaron con el anuncio de su noviazgo, que ha continuado con los pasajes que esta relación atenido ya que es seguido por miles, que en esta relación han puestos sus esperanza, sus sueños de que la belleza, el amor y la felicidad se concreten cuando los jóvenes se juren amor por la eternidad frente al atar.

Si por que dos jóvenes con una belleza perfecta, con un linaje excepcional, pero sobre todo donde la luz y la oscuridad se unen para creer una nueva etapa, un nuevo camino, si porque son conocidos cono SasuHina, la pareja del yin y el yang, por qué son personalidades distintas, por que con eso la gente cree que la noche y el día se pueden unir, donde el bien y el mal pueden mantener el equilibrio, donde la vida y la muerte pueden convivir sin causar estragos, donde todo puede suceder cuando hay amor de por medio, porque los ángeles y los demonios pueden unirse y dejar la lucha solo por amor. Si eso es lo que ellos representan no solo un negocio de sus familias, sino también en aquella pareja representan las ilusiones de los espectadores y de los seguidores se han puesto, ya que son una luz que puede sobrevivir en la oscuridad sin ser consumida, porque los que creen en el amor y los que ya no tienen esperanza la recuperaron con ellos, volvieron a tener fe en encontrar al alma gemela porque, las diferencias no pueden ser una barrera que separe a dos seres que se aman.

Si la pareja ha posado por minutos para la prensa, mientras que para ellos solo es un teatro que sea montado para alcanzar un negocio muy rentable, Sasuke arto de ser el centro de atención prefiere entrar de una vez sin dar ninguna declaración, sin ninguna muestra de afecto a su pareja, porque eso sería realmente ridículo, por lo que decide retomar su camino dentro del hotel, para encontrarte a sus amigos, socios y familia, pero también rivales y enemigos.

El semblante serio y la sonrisa falsa de su compañera no es retirado en ningún momento, al entrar al gran salón donde se encuentran la mayoría de los invitados, la pareja es abordada por el mayor de los Uchihas, si el hermano mayor se acerca, no puede evitar comerse con la mirada a la joven oji perla, si todos al notar su arribo no pudieron evitar la sorpresa de ver aquella bella joven, ya que cautivo la mirada de los presentes, los celos de las mujeres y la admiración y las bajas pasiones de los hombres, tal fue el impacto que Itachi Uchiha, había sido uno de los hipnotizados por la joven, que no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse a la dama, que cautivo sus sentidos.

Hinata, luces radiante – Itachi

Arigato, ita kun – Hinata

Sasuke no puede evitar sentir aquel malestar en su estomago al ver como su hermano observa a su prometida, si por que él sabe que ella es una diosa, pero solo él puede tocarla, solo él es su dueño, ante este pensamiento una sonrisa de arrogancia se muestra lo que provoca la atención de su hermano.

Que están divertido ototo – Itachi

Saber que soy el mejor – Sasuke

Eso es lo que piensas, pues creo que estas cegado por el orgullo – Itachi

Solo sé que he ganado y nadie puede vencerme – Sasuke

Yo no estaría tan seguro ototo, solo espero que aquella persona no regrese – Itachi

Sasuke frunce el ceño, lo que su aniki le acaba de recordar no solo, lo ha molestado, si no que le recuerda que no puede perder el tiempo, que las cosas deben de seguir su curso normal, pero si aquel amigo retorna todo será, más complicado, si por que aquel amigo es el único que puede estropear sus planes, ya que nadie ha podido alegarla de su lado, pero si el regresa.

Sasuke es regresado de su infierno interno, por la voz de su padre.

Llegas tarde Sasuke – Fugaku

No cero todavía no han llegado todos los invitados – Sasuke

Hina luces espectacular, como toda una Uchiha – Fugaku

El padre de Sasuke no puede evitar mencionar aquellas palabras, porque sabe que han hecho un buen negocio, llevarse a la heredera Hyuga, es algo que pocos podrían soñar, pero ellos no sueñan, para ellos es la realidad, una placentera realidad

Arigatoo. Fugaku – sama – Hinata (con su acostumbrada sonrisa falsa, que nadie parece descubrir)

No me llames de esa forma, Hinata estas a tan pocas semanas de ser parte de la familia, de manera formal, porque ya lo eres, ya eres una Uchiha – Fugaku (cada palabra es un golpe en el alma de Hinata, saber que el tiempo se acaba y que la poca libertad que aun tiene se agota, la asfixia, si por que hace unos días esas palabras hubieran tenido un efecto completamente distinto, pero ahora estas solo le recuerda que la cadena que la condena se hace más fuerte y pequeña, que su movilidad se limita)

En un momento aparece la señora Uchiha, con un sencillo traje negro, pero muy favorecedor a su figura, que es magnífica, la luz que emana aquella mujer reconforta a Hinata de una manera sorprendente, que no daría ella porque su madre existiera en este mundo, que la acompañara, que la reconfortara, pero sobre todo que le demostrara aquel amor del que carece. Por lo que no duda en otorgarle una sonrisa sincera, es a una de las pocas personas con quien tiene ese gesto, porque esa es la expresión verdadera, que viene desde lo más profundo de su ser y no tiene miedo a de mostrarlo, por que no la juzgara, no la insultara, pero sobre todo no la lastimara.

Hola, hina te ves hermosa - Mikoto

Arigatoo, Mikoto sama, usted también luce hermosa – Hinata

No, mi niña, tu te has robado la atención de todos los presentes, los ascautivado con tu belleza, presencia, realmente eres la viva imagen de tu madre, Hinata – Mikoto

Después de aquellas palabras de la Uchiha. Los ojos de Hinata recobran vida, el saber que se parece a su madre la hacen feliz, la tristeza es auyentada por tan simples palabras, pero que representan un mar de sentimientos, que la inundan.

Por varios minutos la conversación de Sasuke con su padre solo ha sido de negocios, las dos damas se han mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero la señora mikoto, decide llevarse a la oji perla a recorrer el salón, para presentarle algunas de las familias más importantes, pero sobre todo para presumir a su próxima hija, si por que la señora Uchiha a encontrado en Hinata a la hija que tanto deseo pero que la vida no le otorgo, los minutos han pasado y los invitados especiales no han aparecido, si por que los hermanos Sabaku no, llevan 40 min de retraso, pero por unos segundos el salón queda completamente en silencio cuando hacen arribo los tres herederos del imperio más grande de suna.

Temari lleva un vestido negro con un escote muy llamativo enfrente, dejando ver la hermosa joya que cruza aquel valle, con el cabello recogido, mientras que Kankuro lleva un traje negro, que lo hace lucir maduro y atractivo, atrás de estos aparece el pelirrojo con un traje blanco, que lo hace lucir perfecto, resaltando de esta manera su tono de piel, su hermoso cabello y sus ojos tan penetrantes, pero a la misma ves interrogantes.

Los tres Uchiha se acercan a ellos a saludarlos y a darles la bienvenida.

La relación entre estos no es muy estrecha solo son negocios, si por que los hermanos Sabaku no, no pasan mucho tiempo en konoha, sin olvidar que Temari no ex fan y mucho menos admiradora del menor de los Uchiha por lo que prefiere ir en busca de sus amigas, sobre todo porque mantener a Hinata alegada de Sasuke es su meta, tanto que no sea percatado que el heredero de los Nara se encuentra presente, al igual que su familia política, si tan metida está en su mundo que pasa de largo a Shikaku y Shikamaru, porque a localizado su objetivo, en la mesa del rincón, cerca de una de las salida al jardín se encuentran los tres Hyuga 's, en plena charla, pero ha notado diferente a la heredera el brillo de sus ojos asido apagado, por lo que tiene que saber el porqué de ese dolor, tristeza y melancolía que se nota en aquellas perlas.

Si por que Temari, no solo en Hinata encontró una amiga, sino una imoto, porque aunque suene raro, ella siempre deseo tener una hermana pequeña a quien proteger, de la cual ser su ejemplo a seguir, porque solo tener dos hermanos, no es fácil, cuando no tienes una madre, solo un padre que es frio y duro, porque su vida no es fácil y mucho menos después de los problemas que enfrento para defender su relación con Shikamaru.

Si Temari, en Hinata no solo vio una apariencia dulce, bella, no solo se figo en el caparazón de aquella perla, sino que vio dentro de su ser y encontró a una niña sola, asustada de la vida, sin ganas de salir al mundo y enfrentar la realidad, porque un ave después de estar encerrada por mucho tiempo, pierde el valor de recorrer aquel mundo tan extenso, tan lleno de peligros, pero también hay felicidad, alegría, amor y pasión, tantas cosas que ella ha perdido por vivir enclaustrada. Porque Sabaku No Temari se propuso proteger aquel gatito asustado, de la maldad que la rodea, si ella sabe que cerca de ella no hay nada que valga la pena, porque ni su Nisan, ni su cuñada pueden hacer nada, porque la jaula que la tiene atrapada, ellos tienen prohibido acercarse.

Al llegar al lugar Temari no puede evitar el análisis sobre la heredera Hyuga, por lo que se da cuenta de que luce espectacular, pero eso no concuerda con ella, se imagina que tuvo problemas con el Uchiha, porque ella tiene la mirada triste y hay una pequeña marca de oscuridad en aquello blancos ojos, decide sentarse a compartir de una amena charla, con sus mejores amigos, con su familia de konoha, porque para ella esos son, sus hermanas y cuñado.

La charla ha sido divertida, los cuatro se han reído, como siempre que están juntos, Hinata sea percatado que Temari está feliz, que ya no se encentra presente aquella tristeza y amargura que tenía hace un par de hora, por lo que duda en preguntar el motivo de su felicidad.

Temari solo responde que tuvo una sorpresa impresionante, ella quiere presentarle a sus hermanos, pero sabe que estos son cautivados por los Uchiha, por lo que buscara encontrara el momento apropiado, porque ella esta tarde ha decidido que Gaara necesita alguien y quien mejor que un ángel. [Temari sonríe de manera siniestra pero con un toque de felicidad, porque lo que está planeando, es algo muy complicado y arriesgado, pero nada la detendrá, ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha]

La reunión es cada vez más amena, porque todos los invitados están presentes, la cena esta por ser servida, los Hyuga ' s se mantienen en aquella mesa, Hinata trata de pasar desapercibida, ya que quiere compartir la mesa con su primo y cuñada, al igual que su amiga, no tiene ganas de estar rodeada de Uchiha y mucho menos ser el centro de atención de todas las mirada.

Solo recordad, como me veían todos cuando entre, medio mucho miedo, la verdad, podía sentir como aquellos hombres me miraban con lujuria, es horrible sentir aquel sentimiento al golpear mi cuerpo, sin olvidar las miradas de odio, que podía sentir eran muy pocas pero muy penetrantes, casi me matan con tan solo verme, no quiero sentir aquello otra vez, el sentimiento de sentirme expuesta, sin protección, abandonada frente aquellos leones me molesta, creo que si soy débil, pero la culpa la tengo yo, por ponerme este vestido y luego se me olvido el abrigo, solo espero que Sasuke decida irse temprano o por lo menos que nisan me lleve a casa.

Creo que me he salvado las personas se han sentado y Sasuke no me ha venido a buscar, me siento tanta tranquilidad, estoy sentada junto a mi nisan, tente, Temari y Konan, la novia de Ita kun, creo que ella se siente igual que yo al estar rodeada de gente, pero en fin la cena esta excelente, me encanta cocinar, pero creo que será difícil que lo vuelva hacer en cuanto me case con Sasuke, porque él nunca me dejaría, solo por hacerme infeliz, si eso es lo que creo que el solo me lastima por placer, porque no encuentro otra razón para sus acciones, pero mejor dejo de pensar y disfruto de la compañía y de tan exquisita comida.

La cena a terminado, los comensales, sean puesto de pie y se han reunido con sus grupo de conocidos, yo sigo aquí con Neji y Tenten, Konan se fue debido a que Pein, vino por ella, fue divertido ver cómo le reclamaba por no ir con ellos a la mesa y dejarlos con unos viejos amargados como las llamo, Temari sea retirado ya que quería presentarme alguien; la música se empieza a escuchar, las luces se han apagado y solo la el destello de las velas ilumina el gran salón, mis acompañantes deciden acercarse a la pista de baile, mi nisan no muy convencido, pero Tenten y sus métodos de convencimiento lo lograron, por lo que me he quedado sola, no puedo evitar sentirme relajada, las molestias entre mis piernas sigue presente, pero no puedo decir nada, por lo que me levanto para dirigirme al tocador, sin darme cuenta choco con Pein, el me invita a bailar, yo solo me excuso con amabilidad y retomo mi camino, las mirada se posan en el centro de la pista, yo sigo mi camino, por lo que al llegar a él me doy cuenta de que Karin la secretaria de mi prometido está en la fiesta, escucho que esta gritando, pero un joven alto de cabellos blancos esta con ella, creo que se llama seigoki, ya que ella lo ha gritado, mi sorpresa es cuando dice que Sasuke es un maldito, que por que se fue con aquella pelos de chicle si ella es su amante, aquellas palabras me lastiman, ni siquiera en frente de tanta gente me ha respetado, muchas de las cosas ya tienen sentidos, sus reuniones de emergencias, su salidas tardes del trabajo, sus viajes de negocios, si con que ella es la que lo tiene todo el tiempo, me resulta tonto, ya que por mí no hay dolor ni tampoco, celos, no creo que el amatado todo lo que sentí por el alguna vez, por que saber que la ha dejado por otra me ha causado risa.

No voy a negar que al principio si me dolió y las lagrimas seme salieron, pero después de entrar al tocador y sentir aquel dolor, ya no más lagrimas, ya no más, si por que el amatado todo, esa fue la conclusión, salgo de aquel lugar, al entrar al salón busco con la mirada a Sasuke, para saber si lo que digo aquella mujer es verdad y me percato que él no está y para mi sorpresa tampoco Sakura, si mi "amiga", por lo que me doy cuenta que él nunca va a cambiar, observo por una de las ventanas aquella noche, que solo muestra estrellas, la necesidad de aire me presiona el pecho, quiero salir de aquel lugar y al voltear a la pista veo a mis suegros y cuñado bailando, por lo que me doy cuenta que nadie me puede detener de mi objetivo salir de aquel lugar.

en mi trayecto encuentro una de las puertas que da a la piscina del hotel, observo el cielo y no puedo evitar suspira, lo que daría por estar en otro lugar, después mi mirada regresa a la cristalina agua que brilla gracias a la luces artificiales.

En eso mi atención es interrumpida por una voz………..

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Mientras que su padre se encarga de hablar con sus nuevos socios, Sasuke ha encontrado una presa, si por que aquella peli rosa, que ha estado coqueteando con él, en una de las distracciones de los invitados a decidido, que es momento de divertirse a su manera, por lo que sale hacia la recepción seguido por aquella joven, cuando se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie que los pueda ver la pasión se hace presente el pelinegro, al ver que los camareros empiezan a adentrarse al salón, ellos paran su encuentro, pero Sasuke se da cuenta de que hay algo raro, pero no le da importancia, toda la cena, se la paso en la mesa con su padre y madre y sus nuevos socios, es sorprendente que él le mandaba miradas furtivas aquella joven de ojos como el jade, si no es que tuviera un cuerpo de envidia, pero si era llamativa toda la cena trascurrió de esa forma, en cuanto las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a zona, el se escabullo entre la multitud, siguiendo a la joven, en aquel momento se percato de que la pelirroja los seguía, detuvo su paso y le reclamo su atrevimiento por interponerse en su diversión, por lo que la joven lo amenazo con gritar a los cuatro vientos su engaño, el se burlo de ella, la pelirroja se puso furiosa, tanto que lo golpeo, el detuvo un segundo golpe y la empujo a la pared y la beso con lujuria, ella lo deseaba, por lo que correspondía aquella caricia.

Sasuke solo le digo, eres una perra y por eso no te importa compartirme.

Karin furiosa, le digo que tal vez sí, pero la Hyuga no creo que fuera así, pero la única forma de comprobarlo era decirle. Ante aquellas palabras la golpeo, si porque meterse con su relación no es algo que le permita y mucho menos que lo amenazara, por lo que la dejo ahí, asustada ante tal golpe, ella no resistió se dirigió al bar y empezó a tomar, fue sacada por su amigo y enamorado, por lo que ella por la rabia se puso a gritar, que ella era la amante del menor del los Uchiha y que él estaba en una habitación con otra.

Por lo tanto Sasuke, empezó su recorrido de nuevo, se encontró con aquella peli rosa en la recepción, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se presentara en sus labios, sabe que esa joven lo buscaba desde que eran pequeños, ella haría todo lo que el pidiera, ya que no era la primera vez que ellos se encontraban, después de besarse con lujuria, decide que es mejor subir a una de las habitaciones del hotel con su acompañante, ya que está rodeado de fotógrafos el hotel y puede que alguien lo vea.

En el ascensor las caricias lascivas se hacían presentes por parte de los jóvenes, Sasuke no aguantaba las ganas de tener sexo con ella ya había pasado tiempo desde su último encuentro, ella le había jurado que no volvería a caer, pero vela ahí, en brazos de él, traicionando a una amiga, solo siendo la amante en turno. Las caricias, eran más calientes conforme el ascensor subía, ya con el vestido abierto, con los pequeños senos en manos del Uchiha, el con el torso y los pantalones abiertos, la escena era irreal, si nunca al menor de los Uchiha se le había visto con ese ataque de locura, si esa joven tenía un poder en el, a tal grado de hacer que el cometa locuras, por que estar en plena reunión, con sus padres en el salón, su prometida y su amante, en el mismo lugar es algo que él no hace si el premio no vale la pena.

Entran a la habitación la ropa queda tirada junto a la puerta, el fuego interno esta incontrolable, Sasuke no puede evitar que las ganas de hacerla suya, las manos de este se mueven por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, haciéndola perder la cabeza, la recuesta en la cama, sus mano derecha recorre su abdomen hasta llegar al vientre, acaricia de manera posesiva aquel lugar, después retoma su camino hasta la intimida, acariciando el clítoris de la joven, los movimientos son rápidos y desenfrenados, el quiere por lo que no duda en introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, su mano realiza un movimiento cada vez más rápido aumentando el placer de la peli rosa, su mano derecha se entre tiene con los pequeños seno, mientras que sus labios, están lambien, besando el cuello, recorriendo hasta sus seno, marcando un sendero de placer.

La oji jade, no puede controlar los alaridos, ni sus gemidos, por lo que solo se aferra a la almohada, mientras el pelinegro desciende por su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos, hasta llegar a su intimida, donde su labios se apoderan de su clítoris, ya irritado por las caricias de sus manos, su lengua juega con aquel tesoro, se introduce buscando aquel liquido de es protegido, mientras sus manos cumplen con la tarea de estimular y acariciar sus seno, es tanto la pasión que sienten que él no puede esperar más por lo que la penetra de manera brusca, el grito de la Haruno lo golpea trayendo recuerdos de la tarde, si por que al abrir los ojos, ve el rostro de una Hyuga, su sonrisa, es mayor, sale de ella y la vuelve a penetrar con frenesí, la voz de Sakura se oye en aquella habitación, sus gemidos y el nombre del Uchiha salir de su garganta entre gemidos, hacen que este en loquesca, la imagen que sus ojos están viendo no se ha desvanecido, por lo que su cuerpo aumenta la temperatura, su cerebro, está en shock, si por que la adrenalina, que por su cuerpo recorre lo está golpeando, cada caricia de la joven, lo incita a mas, Sakura estalla en gozo, porque es la primera vez, que él la llama amor, durante la cumbre de aquel encuentro llamado orgasmo, si por que esas palabras salieron de los labios del Uchiha, sin poder detenerlas.

Sasuke no ha salido de ella cuando empieza con las caricias, pero esta vez, son tiernas dulces, oír la respiración de su compañera, tocar su piel, ori sus gemidos, al ori que pide por más, su felicidad es mayor cundo lo llama mi vida, el con sus ojos cerrados, por los estragos del orgasmo, evitan que se dé cuenta a quien le habla con cariño, pero esa burbuja que sea creado se rompe cuando el por primera vez, en aquel encuentro, llama a su amante.

Hinata, hina, te deseo, te amo – Sasuke

Sakura, no puede evitar que las lagrimas se acumulen en sus orbes, esas caricias esos besos no le pertenece, no ellos tienen dueña al igual que aquel hombre, si por que aun que él no se haya dado cuenta a entregado su corazón.

Su acompañante no le ha respondido por lo que confundido abre los ojos y descubre el verdadero rostro de la mujer a la que le acaba de hacer el amor, detiene las caricias, al darse cuenta de que no es quien esperaba, la confusión es mayor cuando ve a su compañera con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Que ocurre Sakura – Sasuke (de manera fría e indiferente)

Nada Sasuke, creo que debemos regresar – Sakura, mientras se pone de pie y busca su ropa

Sasuke no sabe qué hacer, por lo que prefiere cerrarlos ojos y que darse acostado, en eso escucha que Sakura le habla.

Sasuke – Sakura

Hmp –Sasuke

Creo que si la amas no debería de hacerle esto, puede que la pierdas – Sakura

Eso no te incumbe, espero que no abras la boca y que esto se repita – Sasuke

No, ella no se merece que la lastime, así que este es un adiós – Sakura

Eso ya lo había escuchado y aquí estas – Sasuke

Sakura no responde, ya que él tiene, razón, pero esta vez la verdad se le ha revelado el la ama y cuando se dé cuenta ya será muy tarde, también está el hecho de que es de Hinata, la única amiga que tuvo, quien la apoyo cuando todo estaba mal, por eso no puede hacerle esto, ya no. Sale de la habitación con la grimas, en los ojos, por que el hombre al que le a profesado amor y por el que ha dejado todo la acaba de llar con otro nombre, por que dejo ir al único que la amado de verdad y ya no puede haber vuelta atrás, solo le queda enfrentar lo que viene, por que cuando estalle la verdad ella tendrá que enfrentar a su amiga.

Tanto que me quejaba de Ino y soy igual – Sakura (con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz entre cortado por el dolor)

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

La he visto salir del lugar me cautivado, durante todo la cena, al buscar a mi hermana la encontré en aquella mesa, con la joven de la tarde, un hombre que la acompaña, por lo que noto debe ser su pareja, ya que le sonríe y lo acaricia con mucha ternura, después volteo y veo a una joven de cabellos violeta, es bella, sonríe parece que la conversación es amena, porque todos están alegres, después mi mirada sigue su trayecto hasta llegar a ella, una joven de cabellos azulinos, los trae recogidos, sus ojos me han impactado, sus movimientos tan delicadas, su sonrisa tímida y cautivadora, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, me hipnotizan, han provocado el deseo de probarlos, veo que está sola, por lo que creo tener una oportunidad de conocerla, pero para mi sorpresa mi hermana la abrazado, por lo que creo que ya sé quién es Hinata Hyuga, la amiga de Temari a la que quiere que conozca y no me voy a reusar.

La música ha empieza, se a quedado sola, mi hermana se dirige a nosotros, es sorprendente, que nadie se acerque a ella, pero eso me agrada, no es como las demás, ella es única una pieza de colección, una diosa ala que hay que tener devoción y complacer, mi hermana, nos empieza a decir que nos quiere presentar a Hina hime, con que hime, le pregunto quién es y ella solo sonríe, pero en eso nos aborda el señor Fugaku, por lo que detiene nuestro paso.

La conversación sea alargado, en eso volteo y mi musa se me a escapado la busco entre la gente y no la encuentro, pero en eso una luz, se aparece ante mis ojos, es mi damisela, que está entrando al salón, su presencia es imponente, es atractiva y se ve tan sensual, pero dulce a la vez es una combinación muy atrayente, veo que se dirige a una salida, la sigo con la vista, hasta que Kankuro invita a Temari a bailar, bueno Temari lo obliga a que la invite, el señor Uchiha, también me deja, por lo que es mi oportunidad de conocer aquella joven sin intermediarios.

La sigo y veo que se acerca a la piscina de aquel lujoso hotel; es una joven peli azul que observa con melancolía aquel líquido que es retenido por aquellas paredes, el agua siempre la ha calmado, ver el movimiento tan tranquilo e hipnotizan te la relajan, tan su mida esta en sus pensamientos que no sea percatado que no es la única que se encuentra en ese lugar hasta que una voz, ronca pero que demuestra tranquilidad seguridad, pero que es sensual la trae de vuelta, por lo que gira de manera brusca, tal que está a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero la destroza caída es evitada por aquel intruso.

No deberías estas aquí - ?

………… - Hinata (por inercia voltea hacia donde proviene la voz)

Creo que te interrumpo –¿?

No, la verdad no – Hinata (un poco dudosa por aquella mirada)

Yo creo que deberías de estar con la gente en el salón - ¿?

Lo mismo digo, eres el invitado de honor – Hinata

Y tu una de las anfitrionas - ?

……………. – Hinata (como sabe eso, bueno porque piensa eso)

Creo que quieres estar sola - ? (creo que le incomodo lo que dije mejor cambio el tema)

No es eso, si no que me sorprendiste, la verdad me aturde estar rodeada de tanta gente – Hinata [mientras gira para poder observar el agua]

Creo que tenemos algo en común, a mí tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de gente - ?

Hai – Hinata

Ya, que estamos entablando una conversación podrías decirme tu nombre - ?

Si, ya lo sabes – Hinata

No realmente no lose, pero si no me lo quieres decir te tengo que llamar de alguna forma, no cree - ¿?

Mmmmmmmm - Hinata

Hime - ¿?

Hinata no puede evitar que aquel color carmesí aparezca en sus mejillas, aquel hombre que ha interrumpido sus pensamientos, le acaba de llamar hime, están extraño que un hombre que a simple vista se ve serio reservado, se haya acercado a ella y que mantenga una conversación, amena, por decirlo de alguna forma.

No, soy Hyuga Hinata - Hinata

Así que la princesa tiene un hermoso nombre, es un placer en conocerla Hinata Hime -¿?

Solo Hinata por favor, y cuál es su nombre caballero – Hinata (con una sonrisa en los labios por aquel juego)

Sabaku No Gaara – Gaara

Sabaku No?, hermano de Temari o pariente de ella– Hinata [con una cara que refleja la sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven]

Si que conocen a mi hermana – Gaara

Hai, es una de mis mejores amigas – Hinata

Sí, me hablado de ti y de Tenten, así que cuando te vi que salías no pude evitar acercarme a ti y conocer a la pequeña hime, como te llama mi hermana – Gaara

Hinata, vuelve aponerse roja, pero esta vez, tanto que podría competir con el color del cabello de su acompañante, la charla ha sido tan amena que los minutos han pasado volando, que sin darse cuenta los dos jóvenes se encuentran dando un paseo nocturno por los hermosos jardines, si por que ellos han descubierto que tienen mucho en común, porque los momentos de silencio no son incómodos, si no que son relajantes, por que los dos disfrutan del silencio y la brisa nocturna, porque son amantes de la noche.

********************************************************************

_Hola espero que este cap. sea de su agrado y gracias a todos aquellos que sean tomado la molestia de leerlo, gracias aquellos que han dejado algún comentario en verdad me alegra saber que mi imaginación realmente no esta tan loca, pero espero actualizar pronto, asi que le agradecer su sugerencias, hasta pronto y cuídense._

_Atte. kireinahana_


	7. Lluvia bajo los cerezos

Cap. 7 Lluvia bajo los cerezos

Aquellos jóvenes siguen su recorrido por el hermoso jardín, al llegar a un pequeño lago artificial, Hinata no puede evitar mirara a su alrededor, por lo que sus orbes se pierden al observar una pequeña isla que donde se localiza una banca debajo de un árbol de Sakura, solo se puede llegar aquel lugar a través de un puente, así que sin titubear su cuerpo se mueve con cautela, con elegancia, por lo que aquel pelirrojo la sigue, ya que ha encontrado a la joven enigmática, bella, toda una joya, a la que se puede admirar y que parece que es un pecado tocar, el sonríe ante sus pensamiento, camina junto a ella, pero en eso una ráfaga de viento se hace presente desprendiendo aquellas flores de su soporte dejándolas libres, como un suspiro corto pero que representa un anhelo un deseo, por lo que se sorprende al ver aquel tenshi bajo el brillo de la noche, con aquellas flores bailando para ella, como tributo a su belleza.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, me sorprendo de la tranquilidad que el lugar emana por lo que no dudo en sentarme en aquella banca, mi cuerpo se relaja, mi vista se pierde en aquel firmamento, veo como las pocas nube siguen el ritmo del viento, como si de un baile se tratara mis labios se abren para llamarlo, no sé qué ocurre conmigo, pero esta noche me siento tranquila, sobre todo porque estoy legos de aquel carcelero, así que cierro mis ojos y ciento el fresco de la noche, el olor de los cerezos, escucho el chapoteo de los peces del estanque, el ruido de los insectos pero sobre todo el susurro del viento.

Estoy aquí frente aquella joven, viendo sus acciones, sonriendo con sus gesto, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver como hace su cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver en todo su esplendor su fino cuellos, mostrando aquel camino que llega a dos montes, que te induce al pecado, al deseo de cometer un sacrilegio, si porque poseer un ángel, pervertirlo es eso un sacrilegio por el cual estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Los minutos siguen su destino, por lo que ella y yo seguimos disfrutando del ambiente, así que solo se rompe cuando mis hermanos nos localizan, soltó un gruñido que demuestra mi inconformidad por su intervención en este momento, pero me sorprendió tras las palabras de mi hermana.

No puedo creerlo se han perdido por casi dos horas, que han estado asiendo – Temari

Etto…. Tanto tiempo – Hinata (su rostro muestra un poco de preocupación)

Hai, parece que no sintieron el tiempo – Kankuro

Hmp – Gaara

Creo que es momento de volver – Temari

Hai – Hinata

Recorremos el camino que habíamos recorrido, pero esta vez Temari y Hinata van conversando en un volumen un poco bajo, ya que no logro entender de qué hablan, en eso Kankuro me pregunta.

Parece que te cautivaron – Kankuro

Hmp – Gaara

Yo diría que sí, lástima que está comprometida – Kankuro

Se me había olvidado que aquel ángel ya tenía compañero y es el mayor de los Uchiha, por lo que no respondo, pero Kankuro me regresa la alegría con aquellas palabras.

Comprometida, como ella puede estar con alguien si se ve tan infeliz, tan llena de dolor, se parece a mí, quisiera reconfortar su alma, realmente me has hechizado mi dulce hime.

Aun que no creo que ese compromiso dure, si lo que dice Temari es verdad esa relación no llegara al altar – Kankuro con unas sonrisa al ver el rostro de su hermano

Después de un largo trayecto, Kankuro llama la atención de su hermana, lo que provoca que Gaara y Hinata siguieran con el sendero sin pronunciar palabra, solo disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía, ya que parece que ellos se entienden con el silencio.

Al entrar aquel salón nos damos cuenta de la realidad, porque nos volteamos a ver, como despidiéndonos, si por que otra vez se levanta la muralla que se elimino al estar legos de las personas, convirtiéndonos en amigo nocturnos, amigos del silencio y de la tranquilidad.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Sasuke ha decidido regresar al salón, después de tomarse un tiempo para tranquilizarse, si por que aquellas palabras que su amante en turno pronuncio, le movieron las ideas, si por que él sabe que aquellas palabras no las pudo retener, su mente lo engaño, por lo que no puede negar que todo lo que vivió en aquella habitación lo deseaba pero quería que la que estuviera en sus brazos fuera otra, se reprocha ya que no es la primera vez que ocurre su mente juega con él, si por que cuando esta con otras solo piensa y anhela que sea aquella morena que le ha derretido el alma, pero cuando esta con ella su orgullo lo traiciona así que la hiere y la alega, sabe que la puede perder pero también sabe que ella no lo puede dejar, porque su padre la compro para él, así que de todos modos le pertenece.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero de algo está seguro su padre ni cuenta se dio, ya que esta con su madre y unos socio, sigue revisando el salón y localiza a la peli rosa, junto a una rubia, que él conoce, su sonrisa se incrementa cuando la rubia le coquetea, sus ojos siguen con su recorrido por el lugar, ve a su hermano con su novia y un par de amigos, ve a unos Hyuga en la pista, su mirada cambia al terminar su recorrido y no encontrar aquella joven, se da cuenta que solo falta ella, su frustración es ahuyentada por un joven de coleta, que le hablado.

Si la buscas, no está mientras tú te divertías ella sea escabullido – Shikamaru

De que hablas – Sasuke

Sé que buscas a Hinata – Shikamaru

Hmp – Sasuke

Ella salió en dirección a los jardines, me imagino que no ha de tardar en regresar – Shikamaru

Eso no me importa – Sasuke

Qué bien que no te importe por que viene entrando y no viene sola – Shikamaru

Sasuke volta hacia donde el Nara tiene puesta la mirada, su cuerpo se tensa, el fuego y la rabia se adueñan de él, porque sus temores sean hecho presente, si por que la tortura de la noche de ayer no se compara con esto, si por que ahora ya no son dudas, si no que la avisto acompañada de aquel pelirrojo, así que aquellas imágenes lo torturan de nuevo, pero esta vez, aquel hombre tiene rostro y nombre, por lo que no mide las consecuencias, no piensa esta cegado por los celos, asique se dirige hacia ellos, Shikamaru trata de detenerlo pero solo recibe un gruñido, por lo que solo lo sigue, se sorprende cuando ve que la Hyuga no se ha percatado del peligro que la asecha, pero en eso ocurre algo o mejor dicho alguien interviene, si una rubia aparece de tras de ellos, acompañada de un castaño, por lo que el Uchiha aun confundido, pero con los celos olvidados se acerca al cuarteto.

De donde bienes Hinata – Sasuke

Etto, yo ….. yo – Hinata

Uchiha, solo estabas en el jardín conversando – Gaara

Sasuke aprieta su mandíbula, no puede hacer un escándalo así que opta por lo más sano.

Está bien, Hinata ya vámonos – Sasuke

Hinata se tensa, su cuerpo tiembla un poco sus ojos se abre con terror, esta reacción la observa el Sabaku no, así que en un acto totalmente fuera de él con su mano a rosado la mano nívea de la joven, lo que calma un poco los nervios de ella, involuntaria mente ella estrecha el contacto, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza, este sutil y leve contacto es descubierto por el Uchiha, que su furia vuelve a incrementarse, asique toma por la cintura a su prometido y la alega de su socio, Hinata respira profundo.

Gracias Gaara, por la compañía y el paseo – Hinata [ella no mide sus palabras y sobre todo sus acciones, ya que le otorga una tierna y bella sonrisa a Gaara]

Sasuke aprisiona con mayor fuerza a Hinata, por lo que de sus labios solo sale un quejido, que solo es escuchado por el moreno.

Fue un placer en conocerte Hinata – Gaara

Sasuke ha notado el tono tan cariñoso con el que aquel joven de ojos aguamarina a pronunciado, saca el lado malo el Uchiha, pero lo peor de todo es que la que pagara las consecuencias será aquella joven que tiene aprisionada.

Sí, creo que se entendieron – Sasuke [la rabia se sentía en aquellas palabras]

Realmente es una joven muy bella y muy interesante – Gaara

Claro que lo es si no, porque la escogería como mi esposa – Sasuke [en sus labio una sonrisa de triunfo se asoma al ver la cara de confusión de su socio]

Tú esposa – Gaara [no puedo creer que sea él con el que ella se va a casar, el es el culpable de la tristeza que reflejan sus perlas, pensé que ella estaría con el hermano mayor]

Hai, creo que ya conociste a mi futura esposa, espero que asistas a la boda – Sasuke

Hai – Gaara

Así que adiós – Sasuke

Adiós Uchiha, Hinata que tengas dulces sueña hime – Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante

Hai, tu igual – Hinata

Sasuke anotado que Hinata trae puesto el saco de aquel imbécil que ha tratado de arrebatar algo suyo, así que sin dudarlo le quita el saco con rudeza y lo devuelve al dueño.

Se alega con Hinata dejando a los Sabaku no confundidos, pero sobre todo a un moreno extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Temari es sacada de su mundo cuando siente unos brazos que la rodean, ella solo voltea en busca al responsable de tal acto, cuando lo descubre sus sorpresa es mayor, ya que ella pensaba que él se encontraba de viaje de negocios, pero está ahí, pero ella no sabe qué hacer que decir, por lo que simplemente lo saluda como si nada.

Shika, pensé que no estabas – Temari

Si me doy cuenta, toda la noche no me has visto y no te has acercado a mi –Shikamaru

A, es que……… mira ya conoces a mis hermanos no? – temar

No solo a Kankuro – Shikamaru mientras le extiende la mano en forma de saludo

Pues el es Gaara, mi hermano – Temari

Hmp – Gaara se da la vuelta toma a Temari de la mano y la alega del moreno y de su otro hermano

Pero que sucede Gaara – Temari [sorprendida por las acciones de su hermana]

Porque no me dijiste que estaba con alguien – Gaara

Si lo dices por el Uchiha, no te preocupes al no le interesa, ya que la engaña con cuanta mujer puede – Temari

Pero de todos modos se van a casar – Gaara

No si alguien lo impidiera – Temari

Estás loca, ella lo debe de querer – Gaara

No el equivocado eres tú, él la lástima, va terminar destruyéndola – Temari

Hmp – Gaara se retira y deja a su hermana ahí, como si nada

Ah , Gaara – Temari

Ella se queda en aquel lugar viendo la noche y sintiendo el fresco mientras un moreno se acerca ella mientras le susurra un te extrañe

Temari no le pone atención a sus palabras, está más entretenida pensando en la reacción de su hermano, que en aquel intruso.

Shikamaru se frustra al ver que ella no le hace ni el mas mínimo caso, no solo lo ha ignorado toda la noche, si no que tuvo que esconderse de Ino, para no dar explicaciones y lo único que obtiene es un a si, de parte de aquella oji turquesa, algo le oprimió el corazón cuando noto lo distante de su mujer, así que decide, regresarla de vuelta al mundo con una pequeña mordida en su hombre solo consiguiendo una queja y un golpe, por molestarla.

Temari que ocurre – Shikamaru con preocupación

Nada, nada, volvamos – Temari

Espera mujer problemática, quiero hablar contigo – Shikamaru

No puede ser en otro momento es que quiero ver a Gaara –Temari

Está bien, hablamos luego – Shika

Los dos regresan al salón, ella con una corta distancia física, pero con un abismo sentimental, Shikamaru busca cortar la distancia y lo único que consigue es un

Shikamaru déjame tengo cosas que hacer – Temari que se alega de el

Shikamaru se queda confundido mientras ve por donde se va su mujer, en eso siente unos brazos que lo acarician por la espalda, por lo que se da cuenta de quién es, así que la saca del lugar antes de que su problemática los vea o sus cuñados

Que ocurre Shika no nos hemos divertido – Ino

Mira Ino, creo que esto tiene que terminar -Shikamaru

De que hablas Shikamaru, esto no va a terminar hasta que yo lo diga – Ino

Pero estás loca mujer, yo amo a Temari – Shikamaru

Eso no lo decías cuando hacemos el amor – Ino

Ino deja esto, ya, si que si alguien nos ve no sabes lo que ocurrirá – Shikamaru

Si que será libre para mí, no tendria que compartirte – Ino después de sus palabras lo besa

Shikamaru la alega de él pero en eso se da cuenta de que alguien lo está viendo y es nada más y nada menos que su progenitor, Ino no sabe dónde meter la cabeza aquel hombre no solo es el amigo de su padre si no que es el padre de su amante, Shikamaru trata de hablar con Shikaku y lo único que recibe es un me has decepcionado

Shikamaru no sabe qué hacer, todo está saliendo mal, esta vez voltea ver a Ino y con toda crueldad y coraje, solo dice

Estoy arto, tu y yo solo teníamos sexo, sexo sin compromiso, era un juego de los dos – Shikamaru

Pero como puedes decir eso, si deje a Kiba para estar contigo – Ino

Yo nunca te lo pedí, siempre te deje claro que no había nada más que sexo – Shikamaru

Así que déjame en paz – Shikamaru

Shikamaru sale en busca de su padre para arreglar las cosa, al encontrarlo, este está hablado con su problemática, por lo que el cuerpo le tiembla, la garganta se le seca y no sabe qué hacer por primera vez tiene miedo, no tiene una estrategia para enfrentar lo que viene

Temari, por que no nos has saludado – Yoshino

Lo siento Yoshino sama, es que estuve todo el tiempo con mis hermanos – Temari

Entiendo preciosa, hace mucho que no los veías – Yoshino

Hai - Temari mientras que siente unos brazos sobre sus hombros en eso nota a su suegro, al que solo le regala una sonrisa.

Me gustaría que pasaras a la casa, quisiera hablar contigo hija – Shikaku

Hai – Temari

En eso el heredero Nara interrumpe la conversación cuando le pide a su progenitor que le regale un poco de su tiempo, esta vez es distinto porque su voz tiene un toque de dolor y de suplica, lo que provoca que Yoshino obliga a su marido hablar con su pequeño.

Ellos se alegan de sus mujeres, para poder conversar mejor así que salen hacía el lobby del hotel, donde no se observa a nadie que los interrumpa y decide hablar el cabecilla de la familia.

Si piensas decirme algo olvídalo no hay escusa para tus acciones – Shikaku [mientras se dirige de vuelta al salón]

Padre, espera sé que no tengo escusa para mis actos pero entiende, las cosas estaban mal con Temari desde hace algún tiempo, solo no sabía qué hacer y termine cometiendo errores, pero de algo estoy seguro no la quiero perder por favor, ayúdame, la amo – Shikamaru [su rostro esta des encargado, las lagrimas están por su rostro la piernas le tiemblan la voz se entrecorta y el dolor de su corazón no lo deja pensar]

No soy yo el que te puede ayudar, porque no sé si quiero hacerlo, Shikamaru, porque ella merece algo mejor que tu, eres mi hijo, eras mi orgullo y me has fallado, sabes creo que ella merece alguien mejor, pero no le diré nada, solo espero que tengas el valor de enfrentarte a ella con la verdad, así que hasta que no arregles las cosa no quiero verte – Shikaku [mientras se retira del lugar]

Padre, espera, ayúdame, perdóname, no quise fallarte, esto lo repite en voz baja, mientras se deja caer al suelo, soy un imbécil, padre perdóname.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Después de tomarse un par de tragos, decide enfrentar a su mujer, decir la verdad que todo se vaya al demonio, no quiere decepcionar a más personas, pero sobre todo sabe que ella lo perdonara, porque lo ama, no, ella lo podrá perdonar?

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Mientras que la pareja Hyuga se encuentra en el salón, cuando una mano inquieta de él oji nevado recorre con deseo el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo ha conquistado, así que solo escucha un gemido de parte de la damisela, que deleita aquel oji blanco, sus besos recorre el cuellos de la joven el calor y la pasión crece mientras sus cuerpos se rosan. Las caricias suben cada vez más de tono así que las decisiones que no solo su mente, sino su alma gritan es que salgan de ahí, que se entreguen al fuego de la lujuria, por lo que el trayecto a la misión de la pareja se les hace eterno pero la rectitud y la moral del Hyuga les impiden que se amen en aquel vehículo, en cuanto entran a su hogar, dan rienda suelta a la pasión, las carisias se llevan la ropa, esta es esparcida por todo el trayecto hasta su habitación.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Shikamaru, que te pasa – Temari

Necesito decirte algo –Shikamaru

No es el momento – Temari

Claro, nunca es el momento – Shikamaru

Estas borracho, hablamos después –Temari

No, no, maldita seas mujer necesito hablar – Shikamaru

Alégate de ella imbécil – Kankuro [Kankuro golpeo a Shikamaru]

Shikamaru estás bien, Kankuro eres una idiota – Temari

Temari, necesito hablar – Shikamaru

Ven vamos a casa – Temari

Mujer, te amo, te amo – Shikamaru [se encuentra tan alcoholizado que no sabe que dice]

Temari, lo lleva hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y los sube a la camioneta, decide que ella manejara, por lo que solo logro marcarles a sus hermanos y despedirse, en el trayecto Shikamaru duerme e inconscientemente ha nombrado a Ino.

**Que dices…………………………………………………………………………**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de su a grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

**Disculpen por la tardanza la verdad no tenía tiempo y sobre todo esta última semana me había sentí un poco mal, así que perdón de nuevo. **

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	8. secretos de alcoba

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

********************************************************************

Capitulo 8.- secretos de alcoba

Sasuke iba ensimismado, no entendía todos aquellos sentimientos, aquella frustración al ver a Hinata entrar junto a su socio, aquella sonrisa que los dos compartían, la complicidad que se reflejaba en sus orbes, la despedida tan cálida, como si entre líneas se digieran un secreto que el pudo descifrar, si porque "que descanses hime", junto con el resto de la conversación de las miradas furtivas que el detecto, ese rose de mano cuando él los enfrento, todo el ambiente que los rodeaba era distinto al de una simple amistad había más, más de lo que al le gustaba que hubiera, cada vez más pensaba que el momento que más temía que llegara estaba más cerca, pero que no solo debía temerle al fantasma del pasado sino a un nuevo fantasma que antes sus ojos tiene la misma o más fuerza que el cielo.

Apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que soltó un gruñido lastimero por que se causo un poco de daño, Hinata estaba viendo el camino, el paisaje y en un momento sus orbes se posaron admirar aquel cielo, soltando una pequeña sonrisa, que con cada imagen que su cerebro le mostraba se convertía en una pequeña carcajada, porque esta vez el incentivo de su alegría era un recién conocido, que le recordaba a uno de sus mejores amigo.

Eres igual de serio y sobre todo tienen ese misterio que los rodea, son callados pero con su presencia me otorgan valor y fortaleza y creo que Kankuro se parece a Kiba, creo que encontré a persona que me agradan además son los ni san de tema chan, la vida da muchas vueltas y tiene diversos caminos, pero siempre hay persona que te recuerdan el pasado y te hacen feliz al devolverte la alegría de aquellos recuerdos y minutos de felicidad.

**Los extraño regresen pronto, los necesito……………**

**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**

Inconscientemente llevo su mano derecha aquel collar que lleva puesto lo acaricio que devoción y amor fraternal, Sasuke estaba tan perdido en su mente que no noto que Hinata empezó a temblar, se veía vulnerable, el terror se reflejaba en sus perlas, mientras que su rostro solo mostraba miedo y duda, pero porque tal cambio, este es fácil de descifrar, si porque el ojinegro había maldecido con tanto odio, desprecio, que lo único que causo fue un terror inimaginable en Hinata, el recuerdo de esa tarde regreso, el dolor en su vientre volvió con más fuerza, las lagrimas se juntaron en sus orbes como fugitivas, en busca de la libertad, sus manos se cerraron sobre el pequeño bolso, tratando que descargar un poco del miedo, la duda y la tortura mental que estaba sufriendo-

**No, me va a lastimar, que haga, no quiero todavía me duele, todavía me duele, no Sasuke, no por favor no……..**

Sus ruegos internos la torturaban, porque su corazón le gritaba, que no importaba cuanto ella suplicara el se vengaría de ella, porque ante los ojos de el ella cometió una falta, salió a caminar por los jardines acompañado de otro hombre y lo peor del caso es que disfruto de su compañía de su silencio y no se arrepentía de tener aquellos minutos de paz, su mente le corrigió no fueron minutos fueron un par de horas en la que estuvo en su compañía, en la que fue libre, en la que la felicidad estuvo con ella haciéndole compañía, si esa felicidad que la abandono cuando escucho a la amante de Sasuke, cuando Tenten le dijo la verdad, cuando se maldijo por ser una débil e inútil, porque no pudo hacerlo feliz, si porque ella se culpaba de que el la engañara, que mal estaba.

El camino estaba terminando para ellos, su destino nocturno estaba enfrente de ellos, la mirada fiera de Sasuke no se desvanecía, en cuanto hicieron arribo al hogar que muchas noches compartieron juntos, un ambiente tenso se sentía, ella no quería bajar, sabía que nada bueno saldría aquella noche, así que se aferro al bolso, a su esperanza y al poco valor que podía que todavía le quedaba.

Baja – le ordeno Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ella no se movía ningún centímetro

Hinata solo cerró los ojos aprisiono su bolso con mayor fuerza, lo que provoco la ira del menor de los Uchiha, quien la sujeto del brazo y la jalo con tanta brusquedad que su huella quedo marcada sobre la piel blanca de la joven.

La arrastro hasta dentro del edificio donde se localizaba su hogar, al subir al elevador el solo la miraba de manera acusadora y la oji niveo solo temblaba a ferrada a una pequeña esperanza de que solo fuera una terrible pesadilla, que nada de lo vivido en un par de días sea verdad, al llegar a la puerta de aquel infierno su corazón se paraliza, su mente se aterra y se pierde toda esperanza.

Al cerrar la puerta el agarre se desvaneció lenta y tortuosamente, su mente le presentaba escenas donde los grito, las miradas de odio, se presentaron solo en su imaginación, porque estas nunca llegaron, por que el azabache está sentado frente ella viéndola temblar, llorar, todo esto lo desconcertó.

**Me tiene tanto miedo… ……………………………………………………………**

********************************************************************************

Que hago, abro mis ojos y solo puedo verlo sentado frente a mí, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo observándome, no puedo evitar el temblar, quiero correr, la puerta esta a mis espaldas, mi mano puede sentir la manija, sería tan fácil abrir y corre, pero estoy consciente que él me alcanzara y las consecuencias sería peor, tal vez si salgo por las escaleras, pero el llamaría a seguridad y no me permitirían salir.

Como escapar de esto, como escapar de mi vida, de mi realidad, solo quiero correr esconderme, alegarme de esos ojos inquisidores. Por primera vez mi cuerpo reaccione sin que yo se lo ordene solo sé que me muevo y no sea donde me dirijo, solo puedo escuchar los gritos de Sasuke, encuentro una puerta me escondo detrás de ella, me recargo en ella y me desplomo, mi cuerpo se derrumbo, al igual que mi alma, al igual que mi vida y esta fantasía que era mi mundo.

*******************************************************************************

No sé qué sucedió solo la estaba observando, viendo sus reacciones, solo podía pensar en que tan lejos se encontraba tan lejos de mí, que tan difícil es amar y mantener intacto mi orgullo, como acercarme a ella, como sin lastimarla más de lo que ya hice este día, todo este tiempo, sus movimientos me demostrar cuanto terror e provocado en ella.

La veo que sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, no sé qué hacer, solo la sigo le grito para que se detenga pero no me escucha solo veo como cierra la puerta puedo oir sus sollozos, sus suplicas, eso me destroza porque me suplica que no me acerque, que no la lastime, Hinata solo déjame entrar abre la puerta, no te lastimare, porque te amo, te amo, no entiendo no sale nada de mi garganta, mi suplicas se quedan en mi cabeza, no puedo expresar mis verdaderos pensamiento.

Hinata – Sasuke

………

Escúchame – Sasuke

No, déjame no me lastimes, por favor no te me acerques, no quise hacer nada, en verdad no hice nada, perdóname no volverá a suceder, pero no me lastimes – Hinata

…….. – Sasuke

No, sé por dónde empezar mi voz no se escucha, tus suplicas me destrozan solo me recargo en aquella puerta, con la esperanza de que abras, que me dejes consolarte, abrazarte y amarte, perdón, perdón es lo que te quiero decir, quiero que no sufras, no quiero ser el causante de tu dolor de tus lagrimas.

A mi meten llegan las palabras de Sakura, los reproches y sermones de aniki, las idioteces de juugo y las palabras de mi madre, como pude destrozarla, como, si el viernes ella me hizo el amor, me permitió amarla, acariciarla fue tan diferente, nuestra unión fue completa la sentí mía, sentí como nuestras almas se juntaban, es tonto pero fuimos uno, que ocurre nunca entendido como es posible que dentro de este lujar sea distinto, que me de la libertad de amarte.

Me recargo en la puerta quiero hablar pero de mis labios no sale nada solo te escucho sollozar, deseo consolarte, si supieras que en el trayecto solo podía reprocharme a mí, mi falta de comunicación, mi maldito orgullo, no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de mi, si en verdad lo hiciste a veces siento que estás conmigo para olvidarte de aquel dobe, eso me lleva acometer estupideces, dudo de ti, de tus sentimientos, me ciega la idea de que nada de lo que me demuestras sea verdad, Hinata si tan solo me digieras que ya lo olvidaste, que no lo amas, si estuviera seguro de tu amor trataría de hacerte feliz, pero como estarlo, si él vive en tus recuerdo, el sea dueño de lo único que yo deseo y añoro con el alma.

Si Hinata porque te amo, porque me duele el pensar que el regresar y que tú me puedes dejar, que una sola palabra de él terminaría con todo, con mi felicidad, con lo único que en verdad necesito, siempre muestro esta mascara de frialdad, de maldad, nunca me demostrado como realmente soy, nunca he podido demostrar mis emociones porque no quiero que dar como un estúpido al que engañaron y votaron. Lo único que he conseguido con esta actitud es lastimarte, perder mi única oportunidad de que me ames y mi única esperanza de ser feliz, por mantener mi imagen de un Uchiha. Por la aprobación de mi padre, por superar a mi hermano y solo me hundo en la oscuridad y termino arrastrándote conmigo.

**Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar ese es mi destino, el de ser un Uchiha…**

*****************************************************************************

Estado aquí, llorando mi desgracia gritando en silencio porque Kiba y Shino vengan a rescatarme, temiendo por que Sasuke entre y me lastime, quiero desaparecer, huir, morir, mis deseos por morir se hacen más grandes ahora, los recuerdos de mi infancia me inundan la mente, es una repetición de mi vida, siento que mi futuro será más infeliz que mi pasado, tengo tanto miedo.

No solo de mi padre, sino de Sasuke y de aquel hombre que me ha perseguido que me vigila y me amenaza, todo por negocios, por el maldito dinero, mi vida cambio por aquel secreto, la muerte de mi madre, el segundo matrimonio de mi padre, la desaparición de mi tío, si pudiera descubrirlo, si tuviera el valor de enfrentarme a todos y descubrirla verdad, podría llegar a ser feliz o por lo menos libre.

**Libre, solo quiero ser libre………………………………..**

*******************************************************************************

La noche está por terminar y tu no me has abierto, sigo aquí recargado sufriendo con este muro que temía que apareciera pero que yo mismo te ayude a construir, solo cierro los ojos y te escucho sollozar, se que te estoy perdiendo se que solo era un negocio, un maldito negocio, pero me enamore y el hecho de que encontrara aquella maldita foto entre tus cosa, que ni siquiera en mi propia casa dejara de estar presente, como confiar, como creer, como Hinata dime como, me estoy muriendo por dentro, me desmorono con cada noche que no estás conmigo, con cada recuerdo que tengo de ti y del maldito amor que le profesaste, de tu estúpido sonrojo, de tu maldito tartamudeo y de tus desmayos, solo por estar cerca de él.

Trato de sacarte de mi mente, trato de borrar tu aroma, tus carisias, tu cuerpo, busco con desesperación olvidarte, se que todos creen que soy un desgraciado, que te es infiel, que te engaña, tu eres la victima ante todos, pero eso no es verdad tú te entregaste a mi por despecho, por obligación, tus malditas palabras de amor no son otra cosa que mentiras, mentiras que te creí por mucho tiempo, mentiras que me hacían feliz, que me iluminaron y me levaron al cielo, pero después descubrí que todo era una maldita treta tuya para darle celos al imbécil de Namikaze.

Las lagrimas corren por mi rostro y mi orgullos se va al demonio, por que por esta vez ha vuelto aquel idiota que te creía, que se ilusionaba con tus palabras de amor, el que fue feliz al recibir el derecho de ser el primer hombre que te acariciaba, al que te le entregaste y sabes que seguiré siendo el único, nadie te alegara de mi, tu decidiste que fuera el primero y seré el único y el ultimo, nunca estarás con ese maldito, nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado, estarás conmigo, en este infierno que tu iniciaste así que no importa cuanto me duela verte destrozada, no te dejare, eres mía, si no eres para mí no serás para nadie más……………..

Eres mía y a todos les debe de quedar claro, tu infierno apenas empieza y ese imbécil del Sabaku No sabrá quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

********************************************************************************

Desde que llegamos al departamento has mencionado el nombre de ino en más de dos ocasiones, eso me está destrozando Shikamaru y ni siquiera estas consciente de esto, no sé cómo decirte que perdí a nuestro hijo, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, quiero olvidar hacer de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió, que este dolor no existe y tu ahora me estas causando otro, el solo pensar que ella es la que ocupa tu corazón me lastima, pero no puedo atarte a mi, si en verdad ya no me amas, si lo que deseabas decirme esta noche es que todo termino, lo entenderé, me destrozara pero quiero tu felicidad y lo mejor es alegarme, dejar que las cosas pasen y que el último golpe llegue.

Salgo de la habitación pero por ultimo me volteo a ver, mis miedos son más grandes, que pienso tonterías, quisiera que en verdad ya no me amaras, para no recibir tu desprecio cuando te enteres que mate a nuestro hijo, si lo mate, por impulsiva, por estúpida y problemática.

**Shikamaru tengo miedo de lastimarte, que será mejor callar y sufrir yo sola, sufrir por los dos.**

*******************************************************************************

Los rayos del sol me molestan, la jaqueca me está matando, te busco en la cama y no te encuentro, mis ojos se abren con pesar me doy cuenta que no has dormido junto a mí, me encamino a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarte y mis ilusiones mueren al encontrar el lugar solitario, recorro el piso y tu presencia y tu esencia no se encuentran con miedo me encamino a nuestra recamara, me coloco en la puerta y los recuerdos llegan a mí.

Las mañanas que me levantaba y me escabullía para mis encuentros con Ino, las pocas veces en las que te miraba antes de ir en busca de aquella que me trastorno el cerebro, la culpa no tarda apoderarse de mí, me encamino a la ducha, ya que no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad con mi familia, con la empresa, me tardo en relajarme bajo las gotas de agua caliente.

Me arreglo con un traje negro y me encamino a la living en busca de mi agenda, de mi portafolio y de mi celular, mi mente se bloque por las diversas actividades que debo de realizar, tan ensimismado estoy que entro a la cocina con la imagen de que estarás ahí, preparando el desayuno que por su puesto no tocare, porque se me hace tarde para ver a Ino en la oficina o para pasar por ella, así que cuando me doy cuenta tu no estás ahí, ni tu sonrisa, ese aroma alimentos, no hay nada, mi mirada se nubla, me reclamo por todas las veces en las que ni siquiera me despedía de ti y mucho me nos te agradecía tu amabilidad de pensar en mi.

Me siento en aquel lugar que por casi cuatro mese que no ocupaba, ya que nunca compartía ningún alimento contigo, considerando que siempre estaba ocupado, las lagrimas me traicionan y dejo que fluyan, siento el lugar tan solitario tan vacio, creo que esto es lo que tu sentías cuando yo te dejaba por días, solo no te evisto en un par de horas y se me hace eterno, mi celular suena y para mi sorpresa es ino, no le constes, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me regresa, mi respiración se agita mis puños se cierran, solo logro golpear la mesa, mis miedos se vuelven acomular, mi coraje y mis resentimientos por ella pero sobre todo por mi nublan mi razonamiento, asi que solo aviento mi celular, quiero callar ese sonido, quiero borrar todos mis errores pero la vida no es asi de fácil, por lo que no puedo dejar que el mundo camine sin mí.

*******************************************************************************

Hinata nadie podrá tocarte, nadie te alegara de mi, de mi odio pero también de este maldito amor que me consume, si por que este maldito sentimiento es la cadena que te ata a mí. Si no ve hubieras engañado, si me hablaras con la verdad si no me fingieras amor, las cosas serian distintas, podríamos intentar ser felices, pero no tu tenias que mentir, decirme que me amabas me ilusionaste y sabes con un Uchiha no se juega eres de mi propiedad y seguirás siendo mía, hasta que la muerte nos separe hime…………

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer mis locuras, en verdad me alegra mucho saber que la historia es de su agrado, por que esta hecha para ustedes.

como lo veran este capitulo trate de mostrara la version de sasuke y el porque de su actitud, cual quier molestia en el cambio no se preocupen como se lla el capitulo solo es en la alcoba y nada mas su actitud es la misma, solo que pasaran cosas que lo hagan pensar bien en lo que hace, bueno sin mas que comentarles.

quiero agredecer en especial a

Andromeda Xang - agracias por ser mi amiga y por ayudarme con la historia

Miyuky-san - gracias por el review y tienes razon, trato de que no sean infieles, ja ja, no la historia me surgio por que recorde que alguna vez pense en ser infiel pero creo que pasaron muchas cosas que lo evitaron asi que pense plasmar la idea de que hubiera pasado si el me hubiera sido infiel y asi surgio

Jane Nylleve - perdon por el retraso, me alegra que te guste el fic, me da mucho gusto saber que el idioma no es un problema asi que para mi es muy importante que todos los lectores tengan un buen rato al leerlo, tambien me gusta hacerlos sufrir por que manejo muchas emociones espero que te agrade este capitulo, ya que tus comentarios al igual que el de los demas me levantan el animo y me animan a continuar, muchos saludos y cuidate

karla - tienes razon tarde años esta vez fue igual gomen, pero la falta de inspiracion tiene la culpa

vampirville espero que veas con otros ojos a sasuke aun que todavia nose si dejarlo en sasuhina o en gaahina o en la ultima en naruhina, asi que no te preocupes todo depende de como me despierte y si estoy inspirada o en un momento de locura por un personaje, por lo que creo que pueden pasar muchas cosas

lain - no te preocupes para todos aquellos que leen todo les adelanto y spobre todo a ti que hinata caera en tentacion, si se consume o no eso todavia no los (hoy puedo decir que lomas seguro sera que sedejata seducir por el demonio de suna). pero de que sasuke sufrira lo hara creme que lo hara.

LennaParis - gracias si no te preocupes te apoyo en el desprecio por esa pareja naruto tendra una importante mission en el cambio de sasuke y de hinata e influenciara de manera negativa a temari.

sakatomo-kirumi si ese era el motivo de que fuera gaara el que apaereciera en aquella noche por que hinata debe de apoyarse en alguien, pero tambien pecar no crees

Jane Nylleve - perdon por la demora de este ultimo capitulo y tambien el hecho de contestarle sus reviews, pero era poco el tiempo para subirlos, pero gracias por el apoyo

black-sky-666 - creo que por fin te complaci en el mostrar que sasuke siente algo por ella pero todavia el no lo mostrara ante los ojos de los demas desntro de algunos capitos, por el momento el suftita en su interior por los fantasmas del presente y el pasado

Rieko-sama - si las hice sufrir mucho todavia falta mucho pero ellos lo haran mas, te apoyo el sasuhina es de mis favoritos aun que todavia no decido pero todo puede pasar por mi loca mente

gaahina-4e gracias por el comentario espero que sigas la historia y disculpa sino les contesto los reviews pero son pocos los momentos que tengo para hacerlos, pero me gusta mucho saber que les agrada mi historia espero que la sigas leyendo y pases un buen momento, cuidate y hasta pronto

princezzhina-dark - se que te hecho sifrir al tortura a las chicas pero como veras es el momento de la revancha y ellos sufriran mucho, las ideas de tortura son bienvenidad, gracias y saludos

Nona12 tenias toda la razon shila no la adejado de amar pero el tiene que descubrir si su relacion y el amor que los une es tan fuerte o no, gracias por el apoyo espero que sigas leyendolo saludos

gaahina-ai - espero con el paso de los capitulos descubrieras lo que pasa con el shikate, gracias por leerlo y por el apoyo

Hikari236 se que los fan de shika se enojaron conmigo por la forma en la que lo describe pero bueno me gusta el hecho de que te guste el fi, saludos

kyo nakamura - gracias por las palabras, pocas pero de apoyo bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo y sea de tu agrado

limm - del que resivi mi primer review

besos y saludos

kireinahana


	9. Risas y Lágrimas

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

* * *

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

* * *

Capitulo 9.- risas y lagrimas

Hoy sali muy temprano de casa, ni siquiera acaba de mostrarse el sol cuando ya estaba manejando en busca de mis hermanos, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo sin verte irte, es raro él a verte dejado dormido, se que las cosas entre tú y yo, no están bien sé que hay un enorme abismo que duele, me asfixia, porque hace mucho tiempo que tú me dejaste atrás y yo me deje caer, ya no quiero continuar, no quiero lastimarte así que lo mejor es que yo calle mi dolor y tu sigas siendo feliz.

Llego al hotel donde se hospedan mis hermanos, sé que es muy temprano pero no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero que se vayan, quiero regresar a suna, solo por unos días regresar a mi hogar, con aquellos que me aman y me protegen.

**No puedo evitar buscar su compañía y el cariño los necesito más que nunca...**

Al estar frente a la suite que ocupan mis hermanos, la paz que había perdido regresa al igual que mi misión, aquella que me ayuda a olvidar mi dolor.

Toco a más no poder, se que Kankuro tiene el sueño pesado, pero Gaara se levanta ante el más mínimo ruido, por lo que me preocupa ya que ninguno me abre, esta vez grito al momento que sigo golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

**Hasta que abres – Temari**

**Estaba en la regadera y no te escuche – Gaara**

**Si lo note, pero dime que paso con Hinata, que has pensado me ayudaras alegarla del Uchiha – Temari**

**Primero deja vestirme y después hablamos, tengo que ir a la empresa y arreglar unos asuntos, aparte tú tienes que ir a trabajar o me equivoco** – Gaara [mientras se dirige a su armario en busca de su ropa]

Temari descubre a un Kankuro tan dormido, que su mente empieza a maquinar un plan muy divertido en venganza de la broma del día de ayer, así que mejor que despertar a su hermano con un baño de agua helada.

Se encarga de buscar algún objeto que le sirva para su broma, en eso localiza un florero, lo toma, observa que tiene agua con un poco de mal olor, así que se adentra en el baño y abre la llave del agua fría, después de llenarlo por completo va en búsqueda de su presa.

Gaara se encontraba por terminar de vestirse cuando escucho el grito de su hermano y la risa de Temari, sale a ver qué es lo que ocurre en la habitación de su hermano y su sorpresa es inmensa cuando ve a una Temari corriendo por toda la habitación entre risas y a un Kankuro empapado y gritando y maldiciendo a la rubia.

Kankuro alcanzo a sujetar a Temari, por lo cual la toma entre sus brazos y se adentra a la regadera para mojarla, todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada de un pelirrojo que después de mucho tiempo con aquella mascara de frialdad y crueldad, su sonrisa es sincera, solo con ellos se atreve hacer vulnerable y tratar de ser un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, es una vez más un niño, ya que la frialdad de su padre y su maltrato lo atormentaron hasta que cumplió 19 años y decidió que era mejor vivir en la pobreza que bajo el mismo techo de aquel que lo odia.

Después de aquel divertido inicio de día, los Sabaku no se dirigen a la empresa que heredaron de su madre, pues su padre que sigue con vida no piensa dejarles nada hasta que se casen con alguien que él acepte por lo que Kankuro está descartado pues ha puesto sus ojos y entrego su corazón a su secretaria Tomoko una joven de 24 años que proviene de una familia de clase media, sin prestigio social y ni una cuantiosa fortuna por lo que Kankuro ha sufrido de los malos tratos y las humillaciones de su padre para con su futura esposa.

Durante todo el trayecto maldecía a Kankuro pues su ropa estaba mojada por lo que tendría que regresar a su casa, después de la junta urgente a la que fue citada por parte de su padre y los socios.

* * *

Después de llegar a su oficina la princesa del imperio de la arena se tendría que enfrentar al más cruel de los jueces, a su padre el cual por lo que se imagino venia a reprocharle alguna equivocación cometida durante la cena que ofrecieron los nuevos socios y amigos de la familia.

Temari sama, que fue lo que le ocurrió – Sakumo

Nada, solo un pequeño asiente - Temari [mientras se encamina a la oficina de su padre pero es interrumpida por aquella joven empleada]

En su oficina tiene ropa que acaba de llegar de la tintorería – sakumo

Temari se giro y corrió en dirección a su oficina puesto después de la venganza de su hermano este no la dejo cambiar su atuendo a parte no tenia nada, solo contaba con la ropa de sus hermanos y conociendo lo quisquilloso que es su padre ya se imaginaba la gritadera que le ponía por tales fachas.

Ya había olvidado la existencia de ese pequeño vestido negro, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo vio y mucho menos cuando fue la última vez que lo uso, puesto que había sido un obsequio de aquel hombre que le juro amor y que ella rechazo por estar enamorada del vago.

El sentir esa pieza sobre su piel acariciándola una corriente electica la invadió, era estraño era como sentir aquel roce de sus manos, manos expertas, sensible, sobre todo talentosas, aquel pintor de corazón, que en algún momento le estremeció el cuerpo y el alma, aquel que con sus pequeños detalles, con sus sonrisas sinceras solo para ella la cautivaron y la ilusionaron.

Sus manos divagaban sobre aquella tela que le traía muchos recuerdos, su rostro expresaba paz y una anhelos por volverlo a ver.

Sai…

Su nombre fue un susurro, un llamado, pero sobre todo un grito de auxilio que salía desde su alma, que estaba lastimada, casi sin vida y lo único que buscaba son aquellas sonrisas.

Cerro sus ojos y lo pudo ver, delineo su rostro, alzo sus manos en busca de su piel pero no encontró nada solo la ilusión de una amigo perdido en el tiempo, con miles de kilómetros como barrera y sin una despedida verdadera, sin un abrazo y mucho menos una promesa de reencontrarse, eso le dolía, pues lo considero su primer amigo, su confidente y su primera ilusión.

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria, la cual le avisaba que su padre la espera.

Al salir de su oficina, de nuevo su nombre escapa de entre sus labios y una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla, ella la limpia y recobra su la serenidad que en un par de días perdió.

* * *

Lunes 12 pm

No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado deprisa, desde que me senté aquí los recuerdo me invadieron y mi corazón se estrujaba al recordad cada mal momento, cada lagrima que cause y que no vi, cada mala actitud, cada olvido y cada escusa tonta que te ponía para justificar mis retrasos, mis actitudes, mi falta de atención todo, pero lo que más me duele es que me perdonabas, me creías y yo siendo un completo imbécil, te volvía a lastimar.

**Como pedirte perdón, recuperar el tiempo, eliminar la distancia, borrar el daño, como Temari, como?…**

* * *

Son las 6 am tengo que ir a trabajar, no quiero dejarte en ese estado, no has abierto, no has dejado de llorar, sigues destrozada, se que siempre quise verte sufrir, pero ahora que te pude ver rota, destruida, me arrepiento Hinata, porque te amo y soy egoísta porque te quiero para mi, aun que te dañe pero entiende eras mi luz, mi alegría y después me lastimaste me hundiste más profundo, si puedo ganarme, tu amor, tu aprecio, si tuviera la mínima esperanza de que me amaras, olvidaría todo pero sé que eso nunca pasara porque amas a otro, porque te engañas a ti, porque me engañas a mí.

Me levanto y voy a ducharme necesito olvidar un poco relajarme no puedo dejar mis obligaciones, pero no puedo dejarte sola así que hablare a la escolta de la familia nadie podrá entrar mientras estés aquí, ya arreglaremos las cosas a mi regreso, pero en este momento lo mejor es poner distancia de por medio dejar que pase el tiempo y las cosas se tranquilicen, solo por unas horas, así que tendrás que mantenerte bajo vigilancia no cometeré más errores.

Termino de alistarme me acerco a la habitación donde esta aquel ser de lux que está muriendo que se opaca, que se marchita, ya no escucho sollozos solo su reparación, entrecortada, pero un poco más tranquila.

Te amo Hinata…

Lo dijo en un susurro, me encamino a la salida, le ordeno a Ganagata que vigile el piso, doy órdenes precisas de que nadie puede entrara y que no puedes dejar el departamento, así que me voy con la seguridad de que aquel tesoro lo tengo resguardado de las manos de aquellos ladrones que me lo quieren arrebatar.

Estado encerrado en la oficina por mucho tiempo, me es sumido en el trabajo, no me he dado cuenta de que estar de hasta que Karin entra a la oficina con su actitud seductora, sé que me quiere en contentar por su actitud, pero hoy no quiero saber de nada de nadie, solo ella ocupa mi mente y mi alma aunque me duela admitirlo, pero no puedo negármelo a mí, ella se adueño de mi ser.

Siento las caricias de Karin, me molestan pero no la alego mi maldito orgullo me obliga a corresponderle, pero en el momento más candente mi teléfono suena, ella no quiere que conteste pero la ignoro y contesto es Ganagata el guardia de seguridad, me informa que Hinata quiere salir, le ordeno que ella no puede abandonar el pido, el me dice que ella quiere ir a la mansión Hyuga por unas maletas, después de pensar las cosas y darme cuenta de que ella no tiene nada que ponerse termine acepto pero solo si ella va escoltada de la seguridad Uchiha, así que mis preocupaciones regresan en cuanto cuelgo, me alego de Karin, me encamino asía la salida de mi oficina le ordeno que cancel mis citas, que iré a mi casa, ella grita que si es por Hinata, yo solo la fulmino con la mirada, no me gusta que ella se exprese de esa forma de mi luz.

Subo a mi automóvil, conduzco como desesperado tengo miedo de que ella no regrese, que huya, así que me dirijo a mi hogar, no se por que cuando ella está ahí ese lugar toma un aire nuevo, un aspecto de confort, comedida, de un hogar, creo que ella tiene ese efecto, por que cuando estoy solo es solitario lúgubre y oscuro, ella lo ilumina, su fragancia se esparce por todos lados y me recuerda que no estoy solo que la tengo a ella aun que sea en cuerpo.

Han paso un par de horas y mi luz no ha regresado, así que me dedico a comunicarme con el idiota guardia.

Donde demonios están – Sasuke

Seguimos en la mansión señor – Ganagata

Quiero que la traigan de vuelta ahora – Sasuke

Es que la señorita no ha salido de su habitación – Ganagata

Maldita sea, vigilen que nadie salga estaré ahí, sobre todo les prohíbo que entren a su habitación – Sasuke

Cuelgo y salgo como loco mi corazón me grita que algo malo puede pasar, el motor de mi auto ruge como lo hace mi corazón en este momento, puedo ver que el camino se hace más largo, el cielo se tiñe de nubes grises, las gotas empiezan a salpicar mi parabrisas.

Por fin veo la entrada de la mansión me estaciono de prisa creo que golpe algo y no me importa corre dentro de la mansión Hyuga, las escaleras se mecen eternas por fin veo el fin y ahí para do como un perro guardián veo a Ganagata que en cuanto me ve me dice que nadie ha salido y mucho menos entrado, le pido que se largue, que cuide la entrada que yo me haré cargo.

Mi orgullo no deja que nadie se entere de lo que ocurrirá, así cuando abro la puerta de la habitación mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo, muchas cosas en el piso, el espejo de su habitación hecho pedazos, la foto donde estamos juntos esta tirada, su ropa tirada, lo que más me sorprende es ver manchas de sangre en la cama, en el piso, en todos lados hay sangre. Mi corazón tiembla con solo pensar que alguna tontería pudo haber hecho, corro hacia la puerta de su baño, está cerrado, grito ella no responde.

Mi desesperación es mayor, empiezo a patear la puerta y después de un tiempo logro abrirla, estoy a pocos pasos de ella, solo el cristal de la regadera nos separa y cuando logro estar cerca mi corazón se detienen, mi alma se parte, nunca pude imaginar verla así, bajo el chorro de agua, con sangre en sus manos, desnuda, ella alza la vista y en aquellas lunas no hay nada, me acerco con miedo, ella se encoge mas, empieza a temblar y agacha la mirada y no hay nada solo el ruido del agua cayendo, después su cuerpo desplomo.

* * *

Estoy recargada en esta puerta, escucho como la persona que estaba junto a la puerta se retira pues sus pisadas aun que suaves puedo lograra escucharlas, mi cuerpo se relaja y me levanto de aquel lugar, mis piernas me dolían un poco pues se me habían entumido pero me levanto y me siento en la orilla de la cama, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero es cucho la puerta principal cerrarse, mis lagrimas vuelve a salir, necesito huir, necesito aire, paz, quiero tranquilidad, escapar de este infierno que se ha vuelto mi vida en un par de días.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a mí y una pequeña sonrisa que escapa pues el ver esos ojos aguamarina mirándome y con curiosidad impregnada por mis acciones, no sé porque su mirada me tranquilizaba, cierro mis ojos y me vuelvo a sentir en paz, mi mente me lleva de nuevo aquel lugar junto a Gaara, no sé qué ocurrió pero su nombre se escapa de mis labios y un calor se apodera de mis mejillas.

Mi tranquilidad se rompe cuando los recuerdos de mi padre diciéndome que me desprecia, sus golpes, sus miradas llenas de odio y desprecio, las imágenes de un rubio besándose con una mujer de cabellos rosas, después la imagen cambia a un pelinegro con esa misma mujer y después los recuerdos de ayer donde me forzó a tener relaciones, a mi padre diciéndome que me quedare con Sasuke y el terror vuelve a mí, salgo de esa habitación que me sirvió de refugio la noche anterior, me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, así que es necesario que vaya a mi casa, para poder cambiarme y después ir a la oficina, pues quisiera tener la mente ocupada y tengo que cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Shino kun.

En cuanto abro la puerta, me encuentro a un par de hombres que me miran de manera extraña, tomo el valor suficiente y me dirijo hacia el elevador y para mi sorpresa uno de los hombres me dirige un par de palabras que me congelan.

Señorita no puede salir – Ganagata

Qué demonios, ocurre, como que no puedo salir, que pasa, de mis labio sale una palabra, en donde se muestra mi inseguridad y la confusión que está presente en mi mente.

Gomen – Hinata

Tenemos órdenes de no dejar que nadie salga y entre al departamento del señor Uchiha – Ganagata

Que no puedo salir por que el lo ordena, no puede ser, sor una prisionera, mi cuerpo tiembla de desesperación, mi mente me dice que soy una cautiva y mi corazón dice que huya, pero hay muchas cosas solo me recargo en la pared frente al elevador, pues mis piernas ya no soportan mi peso.

Pero necesito mis cosas – Hinata [no entiendo como pude decir esas palabras, creo que mis labios dicen cosas sin que yo lo ordene]

Lo sentimos señorita – Ganagata

Me di cuenta que su voz se mostraba compasión, creo que se dio cuenta que estoy sufriendo, pues mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y la tristeza estaba presente.

Pero quiero ir a casa – Hinata

Lo siento – Ganagata

Otra vez esas palabras, mi cuerpo se derrumba y me abrazo a mí misma, mi llanta vuelve a escucharse en ese lugar y siento como aquel hombre se posa enfrente a mí y me trata de mostrar un poco de compasión.

Le hablare al joven para decirle que saldrá por sus pertenecías, para que nos autorice su salida – Ganagata

Agradecí mentalmente pues de mis labios solo salían sollozos, trate de tranquilizarme, pues la esperanza de salir de ese lugar me relaja de alguna forma, se que es imposible escapar pero por lo menos tratare de olvidar mi dolor, con el trabajo y con ayuda de Temari.

Escucho que él se alega y el otro hombre me ayuda a levantarme, nos encaminamos de regreso al departamento, me siento en uno de los sillones y solo espero que pueda salir de ese lugar, aquel hombre me ve, con lastima, eso me hace sentir peor de lo que la me siento, pues la mayoría de las personas eso sienten por mí no quiero que otra persona me vea así, solo volteo mi rostro.

Después de un par de minutos el otro hombre se acerca y me dice que podre salir pero solo si salgo con ellos, yo agradezco, pues por fin saldré del alcance de Sasuke, vago vigilancia, pero es mejor que darme ahí, esperando a que el regrese.

Me pongo de pie y salgo acompañada de ellos, en cuanto vago al lobby del edificio me siento en paz, me dirijo hacia la salida, pero aquel hombre que hablo con Sasuke, me dice que nos iremos en uno de los vehículos de la familia Uchiha, así que resignada me encamino adonde esta el vehículo estacionado, después de que subo, ellos se adentran y empieza hablar por radio con un vehículo que está estacionado enfrente de nosotros, me siento extraña, pero me supongo que siempre será así, mientras Sasuke se canse de mi.

Todo el trayecto seme hizo largo, en cuanto diviso las rejas de la mansión, me relajo un poco sé que podre estar un poco más tranquila en mi hogar, si puedo llamarlo de esa forma.

Después de adentrarme en la mansión, camino despacio, pues quiero prolongar unos minutos mi estancia en este lugar, en cuanto subo las grandes escaleras de la mansión, mi cuerpo reacciona, se para liza, pues las imágenes del día anterior vuelve, siento miedo de seguir, la sensación de que él me estará esperando de tras de la puerta, me aterra, mis pasos eran lentos, torpes y dudosos, así que tardo demasiado, en cuanto abro mis ojos se cierran como una reacción instantánea, después de un par de segundo, se vuelven abrir y mi cuerpo se calma.

Cierro tras de mí y escucho como los hombres que estaban en la camioneta se detiene frente a mi puerta, sospecho que ellos no me dejaran, por ningún motivo, pues solo obedecen ordenes, al igual que yo.

El dolor se incrementa cuando me veo en el gran espejo de mi habitación, soy un desastre, vestido blanco está sucio, arrugado y mi rostro es un desastre, empiezo a buscar entre mis cosa, algo que me calme, pero solo encuentro recuerdos, dolorosos, la única foto de mi madre, una fotografía de Shino y Kiba, después, me recuesto en mi cama y el olor de sexo, me perturba, mi mente explota, los recuerdos de él sobre mi cuerpo, de sus caricias, después mi padre, golpeándome, mi cuerpo sobre el piso, rodeada de sangre, las palabras de odio, de mi padre, las burlas de Hanabi, las miras de desprecio, la sonrisa burlona de Naruto, la cara sínica de Sakura, todo da vueltas me levanto.

Mis ojos me duelen, vuelven a sangrar como aquella vez en la que mi padre me empujo y me golpe con una de las esquina del mueble y como sangraron, todo se vuelve rojo, esta vez ocurre los mismo, estoy en el piso me arrastro, como esa vez, en la que mi padre me saco de la cama y me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente, el rostro de mi madre muerta, sus palabras, donde me decía que debí de morir con ella, que era inútil, que no valía la pena, en donde desquito su coraje, las imágenes me golpean, no entiendo nada, solo soy yo no hay nadie, Kiba, Shino grito con desesperación, ellos no están, no hay nadie, me levanto y puedo verme de nuevo, ese maldito reflejo que odio, lo golpeo con mis manos, veo como se desquebraja, junto a mi existencia, una patética existencia, la sangre brota, de mi frente, mis manos, me recuesto en la cama de nuevo y ese olor, regresa, trato de voltear, de encontrar algo que me saque de esta oscuridad, solo una fotografía de los dos abrazados la tomo con mi mano y la arrogo hacia la puerta.

La idea de escapar se presenta, saco todo de los cajones, busco una maleta y trato de meter lo necesario, pero todo está manchado de sangre, el sabor metálico inunda mi boca, me doy cuenta que solo la muerte me librara de ser Hinata Hyuuga.

Vuelvo a la realidad mientras observo de nuevo la foto de Kiba y Shino, me tranquilizo, debo de salir de ahí, debo buscarlos, calmarme, ellos me ayudara, eso dice mi mente y mi corazón, me encamino a la regadera, no sé cuánto tiempo paso dentro de ella, mientras el agua se lleva mis penas y mi dolor, solo escucho que alguien golpea la puesta, me resbalo pues me estoy asustando, tengo mucho miedo me arrincono debajo de la ducha y puedo ver que una sombra se acerca, no puedo ver bien, pues me duelen los ojos, mi vista está cansada, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi cuerpo tiembla.

En eso alguien está parado frente a mí y logro identificar esos ojos, ese rostro y tiemblo, trato de protegerme no quiero que me lastime y pierdo el control, todo se vuelve negro y ya no se mas de mi.

* * *

Sigo aquí esperando a que ella aparezca, pero nada he perdido toda noción de tiempo, decido salir rumbo a la oficina y en el trayecto logro ver algo que no me agrada, puedo ver las oficinas Sabaku no y en la entrada a un imbécil de sonrisa falsa, mi cuerpo se tenso, trato de convencerme que es mentira que es un juego de mi mente, decido marcarle a mi problemática, pero no responde,

Llego a la oficina entro sin prestarle atención a los empleados, cuando cierro la puerta veo que Ino está sentada en mi silla, le pregunto que hace y ella solo responde.

Solo vine a saludar, ya que no me respondes el celular – Ino

No quiero hablar contigo todo te lo dije a noche – Shikamaru

Estas equivocado, esto no sea terminado – Ino [mientras se pone de pie y se acerca al moreno]

Mira Ino entiende, que tu y yo no tenemos nada, solo era sexo, no hay mas, entiende que amo a Temari – Shikamaru

No shika tú no puedes amarla, tú me amas a mi – Ino

No, entiende, ella es la dueña de mi corazón, tu solo me atraías y nada más, eso solo era físico, pero ya no, me di cuenta de que no quiero lastimarla, entiende – Shikamaru

No, si tu me dejas, ella se enterara de lo nuestro – Ino

Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos yo mismo se lo diré – Shikamaru

Vernos quien sale perdiendo, se que volverás a buscarme cuando ella te deje – Ino

Hmm – Shikamaru

Solo pude ver como Ino salía de mi oficina, muy molesta, debo de localizar a mi problemática, sino Ino solo le contara su versión de la historia y Temari no querrá escucharme después, recojo solo unos papeles y cuando estaba dispuesto de volver a salir de mi oficina la figura de mi padre se posa delante mío y su mirada me demuestra la decepción y el dolor, eso me lastima pero el tiene razón.

Shikamaru, tenemos una reunión ya – Shikaku

Voy de salida – Shikamaru

Me dolió su tono frio y su actitud pero no puedo quejarme se que el tiene toda la razón, regreso a mi escritorio y dejo mis cosa y salgo para alcanzarlo, en cuanto estamos frente a la sala de juntas, puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre, de Asuma sensei, a Chooji y sus padres, junto a la del padre de Ino, trato de relajarme, pero no puedo de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa falsa se presenta ante mi mente, el regreso y eso no me molesta mas, el puede alegarla de mi, así que tendré que mantener a Ino callada mientras el este aquí, no quiero que Temari se aleje de mi.

En eso puedo ver a Ino entrando a su oficina, le pido a mi padre permiso para ir por unos informes.

El solo entra, sé que me concedió el permiso y me encamino a la oficina de Ino entro sin tocar, ella solo sonríe cuando me ve ahí.

Ino, necesitamos hablar – Shikamaru

Así que ahora quieres hablar – Ino

Me Acerco a ella y la beso, sé que esto está mal pero la perderé si ella habla, corresponde a mis besos, ella se levanta y me recarga en el escritorio, empieza a restregarse a mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo le responde aunque mi mente le ordena que no lo haga, este lo desobedece, para mi sorpresa, ella se alega de mi, me recuerda la reunión y me besa, para después decir que nos veremos esta noche, yo solo asiento y ella se va dejándome ahí, con mis frustraciones y mis fantasmas.

La reunión seme hizo una tortura, pues no sabía nada de Temari, la llegada de él y mi encuentro de esta noche con Ino, no preste atención a nada, me dirijo a mi oficina, trato de llamarle, pero no contesta y su secretaria me informo que salió con sus hermanos, eso me calmo un poco.

Son las ocho de la noche y mi puerta se abre ante mi esta Ino, que me mira con lujuria, no quiero caer, pero esa pasión que despierta en mi regresa, mi cuerpo grita por tomar ahí, como todas la veces que lo hacíamos sobre el escritorio, en el piso o en el pequeño sofá, ella se acerca despacio despertando mi deseo y para mi sorpresa vuelvo a caer.

La tengo sobre mis piernas, si blusa, con solo un sujetador negro, mis manos recorren sus piernas mientras yo me entretengo con su cuello, sus manos están en mi pecho, se pasean por mi cuello acarician mi nuca, sale un gemido de mis labios, ella me ha mordido, en el cuellos, no me importo, le quito el sujetador y empiezo a morder sus pezones, ella quiere jugar sucio eso haremos.

La tomo de los glúteos mientras beso su cuello ella se abraza a mi cuerpo y la ciento en el escritorio, me dedico a terminar de desnudarla, mi excitación me molesta, quiero estar dentro de ella, ya no soporto, solo desabrocho mis pantalones, bajo el cierre y saco mi miembro, ella lo acaricia, no lo soporte y de un movimiento brusco me introduzco en ella, los dos reaccionamos ante tal placer, mis movimientos son frenéticos, mis caricias son bruscas, en cuanto siento que estoy a punto de terminar salgo de ella, pues mi razón regresa y termino sobre su piel, ella me acaricia la espalda y muerde mi cuello en protesta de no haber terminado dentro de ella, la pasión regresa por sus caricias, pero algo me distrae, la sensación de que alguien nos mira, me alego de ella.

Es mejor que te deje en tu casa, nos vemos mañana – Shikamaru

Está bien Shika, estuviste magnifico, sabía que me extrañabas – Ino

No soporte esas palabras me empecé a reglar la ropa y la sensación de ser vigilado hace unos minutos no desaparece, pero Ino me distrae con sus caricias, de nuevo vuelve hablar.

Me deseas como a nadie – Ino

… - Shikamaru

Tu cuerpo me lo demostró hoy – Ino

No dijo nada, ella termina de vestirse y salimos de la oficina, me sorprendo al darme cuenta que no había nadie, pero la idea de que alguien nos veía no se me quita de la mente, solo espero descubrirlo pues no quiero que Temari se entere.

Después la llevo hasta su casa, después de despedirme de ella, me dirijo a mi hogar, con la esperanza de encontrarla y hacerla mía, pues algo que Ino no sabrá es que hoy mientras estaba con ella la imagen de Temari bajo mi cuerpo, era la que estaba presente, necesito borrar las caricias de Ino, quiero que mi cuerpo sienta las manos de tema, quiero que el sabor de Ino desaparezca de mi paladar quiero recordar el sabor de Temari pero, parece que mi cuerpo y mi mente lo han olvidado.

En cuanto llego abro la puerta y de nuevo la oscuridad y el silencio están presentes, no está, me encamino a mi habitación y su aroma no lo percibo, me encamino a la ducha quiero quitarme el aroma de Ino de mi cuerpo, en lo que llega ella, la estaré esperando para verla y poder tenerla entre mis brazos.


	10. Verdades descubiertas

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

* * *

Infidelidades: el amor puede superar a la pasión y a la lujuria y perdonar un engaño

* * *

Capitulo 10.- verdades descubiertas

Domingo 10:34 pm, en Kumo

No puedo creerlo necesito hablar con ella, se que algo no está bien, no sé qué ocurre pero de algo estoy seguro y es que me necesita, en eso una llama extraña de parte de Kiba diciendo que regresarían a Konoha, quise preguntar más pero, el solo gritaba, algo sobre que Hinata estaba mal, por lo que sin darme cuenta decidí que también regresaría, necesitaba verla aun que sea de lejos.

No pude dormir así que me dedique hacer mi equipaje, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando de entre mis cosas apareció un camisón de color negro con encaje, lo tome entre mis manos y esa imagen, la imagen que me a perseguido por casi dos años está de vuelta y con más fuerza, pues aquella prenda todavía guarda un poco de su aroma, me siento en el borde de la cama con aquella prenda y su recuerdo, su esencia, su piel, su sonrisa, esos orbes, sus labios perfectos, cada curva de su cuerpo se apodera de mi mente, cierro los ojos para contemplar mejor su recuerdo.

Temari…

Su nombre es una invocación a la perfección, me quedo dormido con esa imagen y mis sueños me llevan a ella, donde puedo amarla sin impedimentos, pero sobre todo donde ella me ama, no existe el vago y los dos formamos una familia.

Lunes 6:00 am

Cuando los encontré en el aeropuerto me sorprendí al ver que no se encontraba ahí Naruto, Shino me informo que él había decidido que darse a cargo de la empresa en lo que regresábamos, aun que en el fondo sabia que él no quería ver a Sakura y mucho menos enfrentar a Hinata, pues él fue uno de los hombres que mas la lastimo, ese Baka todavía no se da cuenta de que es lo que en verdad siente cuando piensa en ella.

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba ya en el avión, sabía que llegaríamos en un par de horas, pues solo eran 5 hrs de vuelo. Todo el trayecto me dedique a pensar en ella y en como seria nuestro encuentro, pero nunca imagine lo que seguiría y mucho menos enterarme de su vida.

En el momento en que nos informan que estamos a punto de aterrizar mi cuerpo tembló, fue una reacción que no logre esconder, Shino se dio cuenta pues su mirada penetrante me desconcertó, creo que el sabia cuales eran mis intensiones, sobre todo aunque yo ni siquiera sabía cuales era, nunca entendido como es que los cuatro llegamos a convertirnos en amigos y vivir en un país distinto.

Kiba y Shino son amigos de la infancia, en cuanto Naruto y yo las cosas tampoco son tan recientes, pues nos convertimos en amigos cuando Sasuke lo traiciono con Sakura, desde ese momento trate de entender a Naruto pues su personalidad divertida, osada y un poco rebelde fue lo que me llamo mucho la atención, pues aun siendo el hijo de Minato Namikaze se comportaba como un chiquillo irreverente, nunca en i su amistad con el frio Uchiha o hasta con Gaara, pues tenían personalidades opuestas, pero en el momento que comencé a tratarlo, descubrí ese enigmático poder que tiene Naruto, ese que te lleva a quererlo como amigo y tratar de protegerlo, pues es capaz de darla vida por un amigo y sacrificar su felicidad, eso fue lo que hizo por Sasuke dejarle el camino libre con Sakura, pero cuando se anuncio el compromiso de Hinata y Sasuke su reacción fue muy diferente a la que me esperaba pues, se deprimió, no intento recuperar a Sakura y veía de manera distinta a Hinata.

En eso momento me di cuenta de que el por Sakura solo sentía una inmensa amistad y el hecho de poder ganarle algo a Sasuke lo convirtió en una obsesión, pero cuando había perdido a Hinata, cuando se vio en brazos de Sakura todo estaba tan confundido que él prefirió mantenerse con aquella a la que siempre busco, dejando pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Recuerdo con la claridad en el momento en que Naruto encontró a Sasuke en la cama con Sakura, fue un golpe muy duro para Naruto tanto que decidió alegarse de ellos, se dedico a complacer a su abuelo, lo acompañaba a sus dichosos viajes de investigación y en el momento en el que regreso se encuentra de la sorpresa de que Hinata se casaría con Sasuke, no pudo enfrentar ese golpe aunque trato de hacernos creer que todavía no superaba lo de Sakura, yo sabía que era por la relación de la Hyuuga.

En ese momento yo era feliz, había conocido a la mujer prefecta, solo había un problema ella estaba saliendo con alguien y ese era el Abúrame en ese momento solo éramos conocidos, pues mi hermana era amiga de Hinata, por lo que nos frecuentábamos en algunas reuniones pero más nunca nos hablamos o nos sentamos a conversar como lo haces ahora.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando mi Tenten me la presento como su amiga, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues el no sabía que Shikamaru Nara había puesto los ojos en ella, pues en la ocasión en la que se anuncio el compromiso de su hermana y el Hyuuga el no había podido estar presente pues su abuelo lo envió a solucionar unos problemas en kimo por lo que no pudo conocerla en aquella ocasión, si no el que estaría junto ella sería el.

Shino me tomo del hombro pues ya habíamos aterrizado y yo seguía divagando en mis recuerdos, me puse de pie y camine hacia aquel túnel, unos pasos más cerca de ella.

Esperamos equipaje saliera, pues no habíamos avisado que regresaríamos, por lo que tendríamos que tomar un taxi, nos separamos, ya que vivíamos en zonas distintas, pensé que lo mejor era ir a mi departamento eran casi las 11:00 am, podría descansar un momento y después ir a buscarla a la empresa, sabía que estaría ahí.

En cuanto entre aquel lugar, mi cuerpo se relajo había tanta tranquilidad, solo me dedique a sacar una muda de ropa y me metí a la regadera, pues la invitaría a ir almorzar, quería hablar con ella saber de su vida, quería estar cerca de ella, pues algo me decía que ella también me necesitaba.

Son la 13:21 y estoy parado enfrente de las oficinas de los Sabaku no, mi sonrisa se hace presente, tomo un poco de tiempo para poder tranquilizarme y verla sin irme encima de ella y secuestrarla, pues se que es una locura pero de todas formas la amo y la deseo cada segundo más.

Era un lugar impresionante a diferencia de las demás constructoras esta tenía el toque de ella encada rincón, ese lugar había sido diseñado por ella, lo sabía, conocía su trabajo, sus gustos sus teorías y todo lo que se refiere a ella, pues esa mezcla de colores, pertenecían a sus favoritos, segi admirando aquel lugar, llegue frente los ascensores y recordé que siempre deseo su oficina en el último piso pues siempre tenía la mejor vista.

Me sorprendió pues al abrirse las puestas el lugar estaba silencioso, el amiente era muy tranquilo y no había esa tención que se siente en la empresas grandes, sonreí, pues ese siempre fue la idea de Temari, mi flor del desierto, busque la oficina de ella y cuando una señorita se acerca para preguntarme a quien busco, me di cuenta que preguntar era la forma más fácil de encontrarla.

Busco a Sabaku No Temari – Sai

Si su oficina es la que está al final del pasillo, su secretaria es Sakumo san - ¿?

Arigato – Sai

Cada paso que daba se me dificultaba mas, pues mis piernas temblaban era un poco raro pero sabia q en mí, cuando veo a la secretaria, trague saliva pues no tenía miedo a preguntar sino que era mucha ansiedad por tenerla enfrente de mi abrazarla y estar lo más cerca posible.

Desea algo Joven – sakumo

Se encuentra Temari – Sai

No la señorita salió y no me informo si se tardaría, quiere dejarle algún recado – Sakumo

No – Sai

Después de escuchar que ella no estaba, me entristecí pues tenía demasías esperanzas de verla de estar junto a ella después de tanto tiempo, ya son dos años sin verla, sin respirara el mismo aire, estar bajo el mismo cielo y sobre todo de estar en el mismo lugar.

Camine como un muñeco sin vida, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, también tenía que ver a Tenten pues se que no perdonaría que no la visitara en mis días de estancia en Konoha, pues se que después de que le diga todos mis sentimientos a Temari nunca más regresare a esta ciudad. Llamo a la oficina para preguntar por ella y me informan que no se a presentado así que tendré que ir a casa, por que el pervertido de Neji estará abusando de mi pequeña hermana e intervenir.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se posa en mis labios al imaginar la cara de Neji cuando me vea interrumpiendo su momento pasional.

|*°*|

Casa de Hyuuga Neji

Las cosas despertaban como todos los días, la pareja se encontraba desnuda durmiendo, con sus cuerpos entre lazados, el primer en abrir los ojos siempre era Neji que solo abrazaba, le gustaba despertarla con carisias y besos tiernos, sentir su piel, ser embriagado por su aroma, ese aroma que era tan adictivo, pero sobre todo que traía recuerdos de sus noches de entrega total, pues ellos mantenían la pasión, el amor vivo día tras día, noche tras noche, nunca se cansaría de ese aroma, pues era delicioso, la mescla de los dos, el olor a pasión a mor, no solo sexo.

Como cada mañana la pereza de levantarse se adueña de su cuerpo pues, siempre termina exhausta, pues el amor que se profesan no puede ser expresado en unos minutos, para ellos es necesario algunas horas de entre, su sonrisa se incrementa cuando siente esas grandes manos divagar por su cuerpo, sus labios trazando un camino es de su nuca hasta el hombro, sus mañanas siempre son perfectas desde que se casaron, desde que se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, supieron que serian felices, por que se complementaban.

Neji – Tenten

Hasta que despiertas, pensé que podría divertirme con mi cuerpo un poco mas- Neji

Quien te detiene – Tenten

Nadie, pues eres mia y yo desido que hago o no contigo – Neji

Eres muy posesivo – Tenten

No, solo que a mi me gusta consentir y tocar lo que pertenece – Neji

Mmm – Tenten

Creo que voy por un buen camino – Neji

Ahh…. Hai…iii – Tenten

Acaricia mis muslos mientras sus labios recorre mi columna, sus caricias me derriten se que le pertenezco y él me pertenezco se que en el momento en el que el me deje me perderé en la oscuridad pues mi vida no tendrá sentido, siento sus labios en mis muslos y sus manos acariciando mis senos no se como ocurre esto pero siempre quiere mas y yo no puedo negarme pues se que también lo deseo.

Neji… iiiiiii… ahh… - Tenten

Mmm – Neji

Debemos ir a trabajar – Tenten

No – Neji

Se adentra entre mis piernas pero esta ves sus labios succionan mi intimidad, logrando excitarme, hasta el punto de perder la cabeza, no solo son sus labios sino que sus dedos se encuentran dentro de mi volviéndome loca, llevándome a la cúspide del placer, mientras me encuentro disfrutando de mi orgasmo, logro percibir que algo muy grande se adentra en mi cuerpo llenando ese vacío, que solo él es capaz de ocupar, los movimientos frenéticos, sus caricias, besos no me dejan caer y me mantiene en aquella cúspide, mis manos se mueven por si solas, para acaricias su espalda, su abdomen, pectorales, no me canso de su cuerpo es un dios, perfecto y pasional bajo esa frialdad que muestra, pero solo yo tengo el privilegio de conocer ese lado candente de el, es como un volcán cubierto de nieve pero que en sus entrañas hay fuego y lava hirviendo, capaz de derretir cualquier obstáculo.

Siento como se adentra dentro de mi con mayor fuerza, el movimiento de su cadera me enciende, su vientre rosando con el mío, con ese rose que me enloquece, su miembro vibra dentro de mí, puedo sentir su calor, es como tener hierro candente que marca mi ser, pues se que nunca nadie podrá entrar en mi, que nadie podrá llenarme como él y mucho menos podre amar a nadie como lo amo a él, pues es y será el único hombre que me lleve a la gloria y me arrastre al placer.

Su esencia se adentro en mí, me quema como lava, pero n o dejo que se aleje de mi quiero seguir sintiéndolo, el se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo, tratando de recuperarnos, pues no queremos que esa sensación nos abandone, cuando nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan, levanta su rostro y me besa con cariño, besa mi frente y me mira a los ojos para decirme Te amo, yo solo sonrió, pues me había costado mucho lograr sacar esa frase de sus labios y ahora lo repite cada vez que el lo desea, nunca dudo de que sean verdaderas, pues sus ojos nunca mienten y sus labios nunca lo aran, pues lo amo y lo conozco desde su alma hasta cada centímetro de su piel.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más, pues se nos a hecho tarde para ir a trabajar, pero parece ser que él no tiene deseos de ir, pues se levanta y me toma en sus brazos nos adentramos a baño y volvemos a entregarnos de nueva cuenta.

Después de nuestro bajo, él me coloca sobre la cama desnuda, solo me coloca una pequeña sabana, pues el sabe que estoy agotada pues es insaciable y yo estoy siempre dispuesta a satisfacerlo y esta vez no acido la excepción, veo como se coloca su bata, sale de la habitación, mientras yo cierro los ojos pues el cansancio esta asiendo mella de mi cuerpo, solo entre sueños, siento como el se recuesta junto a mi solo susurro su nombre para volver a dormir.

*°*°*

Tente se adormido, así que me quito la bata y me vuelvo a costar con ella, pues también necesito descansar, solo salí hadar ordenes de que no nos molesten, pues hoy tengo pensado pasar todo el día con ella en la cama y hacer la mía, también dejare que duerma pues lo necesitamos, la abrazo y su aroma me guía a ella, a compartir mis sueños con ella, porque hasta en el mundo de Morfeo ella está conmigo a cada paso.

Maldita sea, escucho como golpean la puerta, me levanto irritado pues se supone que hoy no saldría para nada de esta habitación y creo que deje muy claro que no nos molestaran y me están despertando para alguna estupidez. Sin darme cuenta abro la puerta y me encuentro con una de las jovencitas que trabajan en la casa, que esta sonrrojay que me mira con mucha intensidad, en un momento le pregunto que le ocurre y ella voltea su rostro, en eso me acuerdo que estoy completamente desnudo, pero la mirada de la joven regresa a mirarme, pues recorre mi cuerpo, yo solo la miro de manera fría, pues quiero que deje de verme, pero para mi sorpresa siento unos brazos que a carician mi pecho, solo sonrió cuando me doy cuenta que es mi mujer, que besa mi espalda mientras sus manos se posicionan sobre si sexo para tratar de cubrirlo de la vista de Nanako, yo lo posiciono mis manos sobre las de mi mujer para cubrir un poco más.

Que deseas, escucho la voz de Tenten, la joven solo responde que en la sala está el joven Sai, agacha la cabeza y se gira para regresar a sus labores.

Creo que tendremos que despedirla – Tenten

Eh – Neji

Pues te avisto y solo yo puedo hacerlo – Tenten

Hmp- neji

Después de escucharla la tomo entre mis brazos y trato de llevarla de nuevo a la cama pero ella me dice que quiere ver a su hermano, creo que también se le había olvidado que estaba desnuda pues había salido de la habitación, solo salí tras ella pues, no quería que nadie más la viera, sino ese día nos quedaríamos sin personal, la volví adentrar a la habitación cuando Dan el jardinero estaba colocando flores en los jarrones del pasillo la vio desnuda, solo lo mire de una manera asesina pues nadie puede ver a mi mujer.

Nos empezamos a vestir, entre caricias, pues mi cuñado volvió a ruinar mi día, salí primero que ella, salude a Sai y me encamine a la cocina que antes de entrar escuche como Nanako y Dan hablaban con los demás de lo espectacular que eran nuestros cuerpos, realmente no le preste mucha atención a las jóvenes, pues tenia ganas de asesinar al jardinero cuando hablo del cuerpo de mi mujer y lo que deseaba hacerle, estaba a punto de entrar a golpearlo cuando la voz de Nanoko me distrajo.

Los señores lucen muy bien juntos, se imaginan al heredero, espero que pronto tengamos a un bebe en la mansión – Nanako

Hai, pero con lo pasionales que son los señores eso no tardara en ocurrir – La vieja ama de llaves (nani como la llamaba Tenten)

Todos rieron, hasta yo lo hice pues tenían razón, yo quiero una familia grande y se que Tenten estará dispuesta a darme lo que pida, entro y les ordeno que preparen todo para que nos sentemos a comer, antes de retirarme, le ordeno a Dan que no quiero volver a verlo en los pasillos cerca de mi habitación cuando este mi mujer, no soy celos, tampoco posesivo solo que me gusta proteger lo que es mío, este solo asiente y Nanako cuando me mira se sonroja y le dijo que eso también es para ella, esta solo asiente y su mirada muestra desilusión, pues creo que es tonta nunca dejaría a mi esposa por ella ni por ninguna otra.

Regreso con mi cuñado y veo a mi esposa sentada junto a el, conversan sobre su abuelo, también de lo que ocurre con Hinata y porque Kiba y Shino volvieron, le contamos que fui yo el que hablo con ellos pues el Uchiha ya me había cansado y como no puedo intervenir porque mi tío me lo ha prohibido sin olvidar que el abuelo también me a ordenado no inmiscuirme en el asunto, decidí tomar medidas y quien mejor para sacarla de las garras del Uchiha que sus amigo, pero cuando Sai me dijo que Naruto no había venido, casi deseo matar a Naruto pues se que el puede ser el único que convenza a Hinata de luchar por su libertad.

Después de la comida y de platicar por un par de horas Sai decide retirarse, según el tenia que ver alguien muy importante, Tenten le sonríe y lo abraza, le pide que la visite el día de mañana en la oficina, cuando mi cuñado se va tomo a mi mujer en brazos y me encamino hacia nuestra habitación pues hoy tenia un objetivo y como ya descansamos es hora de volver a poseerla.

°*°*°

Después de salir de la mansión de mi hermana y mi cuñado, voy en dirección a las oficina Sabaku no pues tengo que hablar con ella y lo hare hoy, en el trayecto todo fue tranquilo hasta el momento en el que veo que una joven se atraviesa la carretera sin darse cuenta de que mi auto esta cerca de ella, solo fueron pocos segundos para que pasara una desgracias pero gracias a qué logre divisar me detuve, bajo de mi vehículo un poco molesto, pero conforme me voy acercando, escucho sollozos lo cual despejan mi molestia, la tomo del hombro, le pregunto si se encuentra bien, ella se limpia el rostro y me muestra su rostro yo me sorprendo y un

Temari…

Sale de mis labios.

Después de salir de la junta con mi padre y por primeras vez en mucho tiempo no me molesto a mi y a mis hermanos, me sentí satisfechas, Gaara y Kankuro fueron a su reunión con Uchiha sama, me dedique hacer mi trabajo, pero en un momento muy inoportuno recibí la llamada de uno de los ingenieros encargados de una de las obras más importantes, así que tuve que salir, pues parece ser que tenían problemas con un materia de construcción.

Le pedí a Sakumo que cancelara mis citas y que si llegaban mis hermanos les informara que yo me comunicaba con ellos en cuanto pudiera, después de dejarle más instrucciones me dirigí hacia la construcción, en cuanto llegue las miradas de los trabajadores me acosaban, pero creo que ya me acostumbre, busque a Ichigo san, quien es ingeniero encargado de la construcción, lo vi dirigiendo a unos empleados me cautivo su forma de actuar, con una presencia muy imponente me dio un poco de risa pues me recordaba a Shino, me acerque a donde se encontraba y él se sorprendió por mi presencia, después de un saludo cortes de su parte nos dedicamos hacer el análisis de los materiales y me mostro los problemas.

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las cuatro, por lo que me voy hacia la oficina pues todavía tengo varios pendientes por lo que, en cuanto llego me dedico a la elaboración de los planos del edificio de los Uchiha, esta vez necesito un diseño único y moderno, sin darme cuenta me había encerrado en el proyecto vi que eran siete y cuarto por lo que le marque a mis hermanos, que de de salir con ellos, pero Gaara quería hablar con Shikamaru, por lo que decidí ir por él, su oficina estaba a solo 40 minutos de la mía, me arregle y retoque mi maquillaje, salí de la oficina en mi recorrido a mi auto me despedí de los empleados que todavía se encontraban ahí.

El trayecto fue corto, así que en cuanto me estacione me dirigí hacia el guardia pregunte por Shikamaru y me respondió que todavía no salía, me lo suponía pero era mejor confirmarlo, subí un poco nerviosa hace mucho que no lo sorprendía con mi vista, me doy cuenta que ya no hay ninguna persona reviso mi reloj para confirmar la hora eran las 8:20 así que cuando elevador se detuvo respire profundo, en el momento en el que se abren las puertas del ascensor, todo está en silencio, me encamino hacia su oficina unos ruidos me intrigan y para mi desgracias, la puerta está entre abierta y entre mas me acerco eso sonidos se escuchan con mayor claridad.

Cuando estoy parada frente a la puerta un gemido congela mi sangre, pues me asomo por la hendidura y encima del escritorio esta Ino la amiga de Shikamaru desnuda con mi prometido encima de ella teniendo relaciones sexuales, no sé que me paso, muchas cosas se aclararon en mi mente, sus llegadas tardes, su des interés, su dichosas juntas de trabajo, ya todo tenía sentido, el porqué la nombro anoche en varias ocasiones, mi cuerpo no respondía, mis ojos seguían viendo esa escena y mi cerebro solo se bloqueo, mi corazón latía en lo que sido, en eso el momento donde los dos llegaron al final de su traición me volvieron a la realidad, cubrí mi boca, mis lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, solo salí del lugar, presione el botón del ascensor en cuanto se abrió entre presione los botones para que la puerta se cerrara, en lo que duro el descenso, mi cuerpo tembló y llore, con amargura, salí de ese maldito lugar, no pensé en nada y me puse a corre, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve huyendo de esa imagen, quería borrarla, pero no podía, no sabía dónde iba solo quería irme, desaparecer.

En un momento cruce una avenida y el sonido de un claxon y las luces de un vehículo estaban enfrente mi, por inercia me detuve y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, este nunca llego pues el vehículo se detuvo a un par de centímetros de mi cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer solo me que parada, temblando y con las lagrimas marcando un camino en mi rostro.

Te encuentras bien - ¿?

Aquella voz, me confundió, sentía que la conocía, pero no podía responder mi mente me mostraba una y otra vez a esos dos malditos, volvía temblar y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos y sentí unas manos tomándome por lo hombros y diciendo que me tranquilizara pero como podía tranquilizarme, si mi vida se acaba de terminar, me estaba viendo la cara, el coraje y el odio por él se hicieron presentes y limpie mis lagrimas, levante el rostro, para agradecer aquel hombre que sin darse cuenta me había dado un poco de valor para enfrentar lo que viene.

Temari- ¿?

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con esas negras orbes, mi cuerpo solo se impulso asía el, lo abrace y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, no sabía que ocurría pero me sentí protegida por él, estaba aquí, solo susurre un gracias, me abrazo fuerte y acarició mis cabellos, despertamos de esa burbuja en el momento en que un auto toco el claxon, me ayudo a subir a su auto.

Temari que tienes - ¿?

Yo solo guarde silencio no quería hablar, las imágenes de Shikamaru volvieron a mí, pero una calidez extraña me regreso de mis pensamiento, gire mi rostro y de nuevo volví a ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa enigmática y vacía en apariencia, pero yo sabía que no era así pues sus ojo, mostraba preocupación, confusión, era él.

Sai…

Temari que ocurrió – Sai

Nada solo quiero un trajo – Temari

Esta bien – Sai [creo que está confundido, pues sus ojos lo muestran aun que en su rostro se mantiene con el mismo semblante]

Veo como recorremos las calles de la ciudad, con el trayecto y el silencio mis ojos se van cerrando, mi mente se pierde entre el mundo de los sueños, me olvido de todo.

* * *

Son solo las 22:00 y Temari no a regresa, me siento un poco decepcionado pero sé que tiene mucho trabajo en la constructora así que me dirijo al estudio a revisar unos contratos, creo que estoy muy cansado pues ya pasada de media noche y la problemática no regresa, me dirijo a nuestra habitación y me acuesto pues creo que ella llega a tarde, pues a decir verdad no se nunca a qué hora llega, pues siempre que llego ella ya esta, pero siempre llegaba después de las dos o tres de la mañana o ha veces no llegaba, si tema tuviera un amante no me daría cuenta.

Me levanto con rapidez ante tal pensamiento eso no puede ocurrir ella no puede estar con nadie mas, ella siempre será mía, me vuelvo a recostar pero esta vez del lado donde ella dundo mi rostro en su almohada y inhalo su aroma, mi cuerpo se relaja y caigo dormido con ella en mis pensamientos.

Mi celular suena, realmente es molesto pero me levanto se me olvido que estaba en el lado de Temari pues cuando giro para buscar mi celular solo encuentro un lado de la cama vacio y frio, ella no durmió, pero tal vez ella seria la que se comunica con migo me estiro para alcanzar mi teléfono y me sorprendo al ver el numero de Ino, no contesto, pero de nuevo suena, ya molesto, contesto de malagana y ella se molesta.

Si no te gusta dormir con tu mujer, mejor deberías de que darte conmigo – Ino

Realmente me molesto su comentario, pero me recordó que Temari no está a mi lado.

Por que demonios me despiertas tan temprano – Shikamaru

Shika son las 7:00, quería saber si pasaras por mi – Ino

Que las 7:00 eso quiere decir que ella no durmió en la casa, no sabía que pensar, necesitaba encontrarla, tenía muchas cosas que debe contestarme, le cuelgo a Ino y me dedico a marcarle a mi problemática, simplemente no responde, le marco a Gaara y el me informa que ayer quedaron de verse pero que nunca llego, después la frase que me condeno.

Ella dijo que pasaría por ti a la oficina y nunca apareció – Gaara

La pregunta era si ella me vio con Ino.

A que hora fue eso – Shikamaru

Tenía que confirmar mi sospecha ella me había descubierto y lo peor es que nunca me perdonaría.

Eso fue como a las siete y media, eso no me relajo, pues si ella salió de su oficina, puedo llegar y verme con Ino, después recordé aquella sensación de ser observado y muchos cabos se ataron en mi mente.

**Ella si me vio…**

**Descubrió la verdad……….**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero estén muy bien creo que hoy cumplí, pues mi bloque con la historia se termino tendrán actualizaciones mas seguido, para aquellos que la pidieron, por el momento no tendrán Sasuhina y tampoco el lemon Shikatema, pues las cosas están a punto de tener un giro, quisiera preguntarles sobre el final de estas parejas, pues me gustaría saber cual es su opinión.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi loca historia.

Gracias sobre todo a

Fujioka-chan: gracias por leerla y te dejo este nuevo capi, espero sea de tu agrado.

Layill: pues creo que si tenias razón, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el comentario, esta vez no pude complacerte, pues el sasuhina esperara hasta el siguiente capi, pero como viste ya empiezan a recordar algo del pasado de Hinata

Nonahere: amiga no pude complacerte con el lemon shika tema pero prometo que lo tendras, ya veras por que ocurre y que significado tiene para la pareja


	11. un te amo desde el alama

Capitulo 11.- un te amo desde el alma

Después de que sai manejo por un rato, caí dormida pues el estar pensando en tantas cosas desagradables terminaron por agotarme, creo que el me trajo a su casa pues enguanto abrí los ojos no reconocí el lugar eso fue hace un par horas, todo este tiempo estado pensando en que es lo que voy hacer, pues las consecuencias de terminar mi relación con el maldito vago son demasiadas, no quiero imaginar la furia de mi padre al saber que fui yo la que termino ese maldito compromiso, pues recuerdo que existe un contrato prematrimonial.

Si un contrato que me condena, pues en el momento en que yo de por terminada mi relación con shikamaru el 50 % de las acciones que me corresponden de la constructora pasaran a manos de los nara, pero si el fuera el que termina la relación a mi corresponderían el 50 % de su fortuna, eso seria una excelente venganza, pero como conseguir que el termine esta relación, si el es feliz mintiendo que somos una pareja de enamorados y el tiene una amante, así no puede terminar, me su pongo que planeo todo para que yo no me diera cuenta.

Eres un desgraciado – temari

Gomen, no quería entrar sin anunciarme – sai

No perdóname tu sai, es solo que pensaba en idiota del nara – temari

No se por que dije eso, si necesito un plan para vengarme no puedo mostrar mis verdaderas intensiones, con nadie

Que ocurre, por que estas asi – sai

Como? – temari

Distante, triste, con odio – sai

Yo no – temari

No mientas te conozco – sai

Las lágrimas se vuelven agolpar en mi rostro y en un simple parpadeó son liberadas, mi dolor regresa y aquellas imágenes siguen presentes, no quiero sentir mas quiero desaparecer, no se como es posible que llore enfrente de alguien, nunca lo había hecho, siempre he sido fuerte pero esta vez el nara logro de rumbarme y enviarme al infierno.

Siento como unos brazos me rodean, me aferro a esa persona, al calor que me esta trasmitiendo y a la luz que ilumina este maldito abismo en el que me encuentro, lloro bajo la mirada de un hombre que fue mas que un amigo, fue mi confidente, mi primera ilusión, pero sobre todo al único hombre que lastime y por el cual yo daría cualquier cosa por que fuera feliz.

Pues cuando lo conocí el se enamoro de mi, pero yo estaba con shikamaru, así que se volvió mi amigo y cuando le dije que me casaría con el nara el se alego de mi diciendo que era lo mejor, pues estar junto ami le hacia daño, ya no quiero lastimarlo pero lo necesito.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Son las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir saber que mi musa se encuentra en la habitación adjunta me tiene nervioso, pero sobre todo preocupado por el estado en el que la encontré, me dolió el alma verla llorar, ve que estaba destrozada necesito saber que el lo que ocurre con ella no permitiré que nadie la lastime, la protegeré de ella si es posible.

Me levanto voy a ver como se encuentra así que, sin preguntar abro la puerta y esta parada frente a la ventana observando la oscuridad, solo logro escuchar que me dice desgraciado, me confunde pero creo que no es para tanto el haberla traído aquí en lugar de llevarla con el nara pero no creo que sea para tanto, pido perdón y ella me voltea a ver confundida, su mirada esta vacía en verdad esta completamente destruida, veo como se acumulan las lagrimas en sus ojos, ella solo los cierra para evitar mostrarme su dolor y odio que se muestran de nuevo junto aquel liquido, en cuanto los vuelve abrirlos un camino de aquel liquido se forma por sus mejillas, se derrumba ante mis ojos, no logro entender lo que murmura solo me acerco a ella con miedo a lastimarla se ve tan frágil, nunca mis ojos la había percibido como esta, siempre fue una mujer fuerte, decidida, tenaz, que te paso temari, que te lastimo para terminar de esta forma.

No pude controlar mas mis sentimiento y la abrase con fuerza tratando de trasmitirle un poco de paz, de mi amor, no quiero verla así nunca mas, con forme pasan los minutos ella se tranquiliza, me doy cuenta de que su cuerpo esta frío, me levanto con ella y trato de regresarla a la cama, ella no opone resistencia, en cuanto trato de alegarme de ella, su reacción mueve todo esos sentimientos que he mantenido ocultos pero vivos por ella por eso solo la abrazo, mientras me recuesto junto a ella, trato de cubrir nuestros cuerpos, mientras ella se distrae con los botones de mi pijama, los sollozos se han terminado y solo suspiros salen de sus labio, tengo miedo de preguntar que ocurre, solo me limito acariciar su cabello despeinado y atraerla mas cerca de mi cuerpo, ella voltea verme y la tentación de acariciar su rostro me inunda, mi cuerpo reacciona ante mi deseo y mis labios se posan sobre su mejilla, trato de borrar las marcas de sus lagrimas, veo cada reacción y para mi sorpresa ella se aferra a mi cuerpo y yo deslizo mis labios con destino a los suyos, no puedo contener mis nervios, las dudas de ser rechazada, pero la culpa de estarme aprovechando de ella, me detengo y alejo mi rostro de el suyo.

Todo estará bien – sai

Hai - temari

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

No se que ocurrió pero de algo estoy segura mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla, se que no esta bien pero mi corazón latió de manera improvisada, un vacío en mi estomago se presento y mis labios ansiaban su rose, solo gire mi rostro pues algo me decía que esto estaba mala, yo estaba con shikamaru y no podía hacer esto.

El no me ama – temari

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Creo que estoy soñando ella dijo que el no la ama, esta es la causa de su dolor, me sentí tan confundido pues mi mente decía que era un desgraciado la había lastimado pero mi alma estaba feliz, ella podía estar conmigo, no se que decir así que solo tome su mano y la acerque a mis labios y deposite un beso, ella no se alejo a si que entrelace nuestras manos en símbolo de unión, de apoyo, pero sobre todo de amor, si el amor que le profeso desde que la conozco, ella me correspondo pues apretó con mayor fuerza y yo lo pude decir.

Duerme yo cuidare de ti – sai

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Cuando sentí sus labios posados sobre mi piel entendí que el seguiría presente en mi vida, tenia el mismo efecto tranquilizador, después de escuchar sus palabras mis miedos se fueron y mis pensamientos se calmaron, cerré los ojos y apreté su mano con mayor fuerza no quería que se fuera, no esta vez las cosas serian distintas, yo ganaría esta guerra que inicio shikamaru y con sai a mi lado no puedo sentirme sola, el me da valor para enfrentar todo.

Mis sueños fueron tranquilos, pues más que sueños fueron recuerdos de mi vida en suna cundo sai estaba conmigo, antes de conocer al nara, de estar con shino, recuerdo que estaba con el aburame por miedo a estar con sai a que el no correspondiera a mis sentimientos y sobre todo hacerme ilusiones, pues según mis hermanos el era todo un mujeriego, asi que tome la decisión de olvidar con el paso de tiempo esa ilusión se desvaneció y a mi vida apareció el nara.

Mis sueños se convierten en pesadillas, pero regresa la paz cuando siento sus manos en mi cintura y una caricia en mis labios, lo nombro y su rostro aparece frente a mi, ciento como se acerca a mí, sus labios están sobre los míos, el fuego se abre paso en mi cuerpo y el calor se incrementa, mi cuerpo reacciona ante las caricias y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa el sol se asoma por la ventana y en la cama estoy sola, sonreí pues en verdad deseaba ese rose.

Me levante para buscarlo pues necesita hablar con alguien que me aconsejara y sobre todo quería que me apoyara con mi venganza pues esta vez seria yo la que se burlara del nara. Mis ojos se sorprendieron al verlo preparando el desayuno, me agradaba verlo de esa forma, tan sumido en sus pensamiento, una carcajada salio de mis labios cuando vi que salía una gran cantidad de humo y el trataba de apagarlo con un trapo lo único que consiguió fue incendiarlo, me moria de la risa, el conseguía ese efecto en mi hacerme feliz a un en los peores momentos.

Sai

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

La espere, la espere hasta que me sentí desfallecer ella no regresaría, le marque a tente y ella me dijo que no sabia nada y hinata no contestaba, me supuse que sasuke la estaría fastidiando así que le marque a mi amigo en cuanto le pregunte por ella, el solo me dijo que no lo molestara que tenia un problema y me colgó.

No insistí pues lo conocía y me su pongo que hinata le había hecho alo según el y ella tendría problemas, sentía compasión y preocupación por ella pues siempre era tan tímida y sencilla, pero sobre todo amable, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, se que sasuke no creé que ella lo quiera pero el sea segado por su orgullo pues se nota que ella lo ama aun que ayer había terror y dolor, solo espero que sasuke cambia pues si no la perderá.

Son las 11 de la mañana y ella no a regresado decidí quedarme en casa pues quería verla, así que me puse atrabajar en mi estudio, mientras que cada un par de minutos tomaba en mis manos la fotografía que estaba sobre mi escritorio y la acariciaba, pues lucia perfecta, esa sonrisa que me cautivo, recordé nuestro primer encuentro todavía me causa risa pues ella se negó a decirme su nombre pero mi instancia fue mayor y termino diciéndome, ese día decidí que ella seria mi mujer y con el tiempo la ilusión de volver a verla se incremento y cuando la encontré en konoha fue el mejor día, cada encuentro, que ante sus ojos eran casuales, creo que nunca le diré que planeé cada uno de ellos, también recordé la vez que me morí de celos cuando ella estaba con Sai, creo que ellos se conocían desde hace tiempo, mi rabia y celos crecieron conforme ellos se volvían mas amigos, en un ataque de celos le propuse matrimonio, creí que esa era la solución para alejarla de el, pero no conté con su padre y el consejo nara, después se estableció el contrato prematrimonial, nunca dude en firmarlo, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en las consecuencias y hoy estoy apunto de perder parte de la empresa pero sobre todo a la mujer de mi vida, por la maldita lujuria que despertaba ino en mí.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y mi estomago me obligo a salir de casa, fui al restauran de chouji quería hablar con mi amigo que me escucharan, que no me juzgaran, quería comprensión, en cuanto me adentre puede sentir me relajado y cuando lo en contre me senté junto al el solo y lo vi comer mientras llegaba una mesera a pedir mi pedido.

Que ocurre hombre te ves muy mal – chouji

Me equivoque y les falle a todas, pero sobre todo le falle a ella – shikamaru

De que hablas – chouji

Le fui infiel con ino por mucho tiempo – shikamaru

Que piensas hacer – chouji

Trate dejar a ino pero ella me amenazo – shikamaru

Que esperaba es ino, pensé que la conocías – chouji

Lose pero ella se me seducía y yo caí ante sus encantos – shikamaru

Y temari – chouji

Creo que ya lo sabe y el problema es que no la encuentro desde ayer, tengo miedo – shikamaru

Vuelves hacer el cobarde numero uno – chouji

Hai – shikamaru

Solo te puedo decir que si la amas lucha, no dejes que ino impida que este con la persona que ama, conoces su debilidad – chouji

Debilidad – shikamaru

Ino tiene una debilidad, debilidad… - creo que me sumergí en mis pensamientos pues no me di cuenta cuando llego la mesera, tampoco cuando chouji ordeno por mí y mucho menos cuando llego mi comida.

Ya encontraste la respuesta – chouji

Yo solo empecé a comer, pues no por nada es considerado la mejor cadena de restaurantes de todo el país, creo que hace mucho que no me sentí seguro de lo que haría pues ya conocía la forma de deshacerme de ino y de recuperar a tema, ya mi plan estaba trazado y el día de mañana todo iba a empezar.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Levante a hinata con todas mis fuerzas, la sentía tan fría, débil indefensa, me dolió el alma encontrarla de esa forma me desarmo, la lleve a recostar a su cama, solo cubrí su cuerpo con unas sabana, baje en busca de alguien, necesitaba ayuda aun que me moleste, en contre a kyo uno de los empleados me molesto saber que solo quedaban, el jardinero, el chofer y el, por su puesto que no les iba a pedir ayuda a ellos, pues nadie puede ver a mi mujer, me encamine de regreso a la habitación de mi luna.

Me senté junto a ella y le marque a Sakura para que viniera a revisarla, mientras esperaba que llegara me dedique a limpiar un poco sus heridas, me di cuenta que no eran profundas, busque algo que ponerle para cubrir su desnudes, lo acaricie mientras retiraba los residuos de humedad, después me dedique a levantar el desorden no quería preguntas y mucho menos que las personas pensaran cosas indebidas de ella.

Cada segundo me dolía, pues quería que despertara me puse a poner todo en su lugar me acosté con ella, acariciaba su rostro y no podía ver la así, no ya no, no quería que sufriera, me arrepentí de todos mis actos, creo que verla destruida me destruyo a mi.

Kyo entro para decirme que Sakura estaba aquí, yo le ordene que la hiciera pasar de inmediato, la angustia me pesaba y creo que se mostraba por primera vez en mi rostro pues el mostró desconcierto pero acato mis ordenes.

Después volvieron a tocar la puerta y era Sakura venia agitada creo que también molesta por haber interrumpido en su trabajo, pero creo que me escucho desesperado pues después de negarse la primera vez, le dije que era por hinata la que necesitaba de su ayuda ella no se negó.

Como esta – Sakura

Inconsciente – sasuke

Deja la reviso – Sakura

Vi como cambio su semblante en cuanto la miro, creo que se asusto y se sorprendió, me pidió que la ayudara, yo no me negué pues era mi mujer, me pidió que le pasara agua caliente, la saque del baño y se la lleve, me pidió que la ayudara a limpiarla y yo lo asía con cuidado, mientras ella sacaba unos instrumentos, me pidió que mantuviera presionada las heridas para evitar que la sangre saliera e impidiera que ella la suturara, pues no eran profundas pero si de consideración, sobre todo la que tenia en la frente pues ella consideraba que podía haber unas cuantas astillas, vi como limpiaba los cortes y los suturo no tardo, después regreso al mas importante, lo reviso y solo descubrió un vidrio de consideración, abrió la herida mas grande para buscar mas residuos de ese maldito espejo, en cuanto suturo.

Que paso sasuke – Sakura

Nada que te importe- sasuke

Me importa porque la quiero – sakura

La quieres y aun así te acuestas conmigo - sasuke

Su temperatura es elevada y el hecho de que este inconsciente me preocupa – Sakura

Cuando llegue ella estaba en la regadera con los cortes – sasuke

Entonces algo ocurrió mientras no estabas, pues su respiración es agitada – Sakura

Mhp – sasuke

Será mejor que descanse, manda por este medicamento, es para la fiebre, el segundo es un antibiótico para evitar la infección de las heridas y el tercero es un tranquilizante – Sakura

Esta bien – sasuke

Si tienes alguna complicación márcame, vendré a revisarla el día de mañana y no, no es conveniente moverla es mejor que se quede aquí, tendrás que vigilar su temperatura y si sube colócale paños húmedos o en el peor de los casos colócala en la bañera con agua muy fría por unos minutos, cuanto su cuerpo regrese a su temperatura normal la regresas a la cama, por favor cuídala – Sakura

Hmp – sasuke

No la pierdas – Sakura

…- sasuke

Me voy, nos vemos mañana temprano – Sakura

Yo solo asentí, pero mis ojos no se retiraron de aquella mujer que se encuentra en un mundo desconocido donde puede que este sufriendo y me temo que yo soy el creador de sus pesadillas y de su infierno, creo que concentre en ella, pues cuando volví a buscar a Sakura y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, solo me volví a costar junto a hinata.

Escuche pequeños quejidos salir de sus labios, la abrace y la apegue a mi cuerpo mientras la cubría con una manta, ella inconscientemente me abrazo con fuerza y mi nombre salio de sus labios, eso me congelo, ella me llamaba, solo bese su frente sin lastimar su herida pues no quiero que ella sufra, ya no, si estaba en mis manos ella no volvería a sufrir.

Sasuke – hinata

Aquí estoy – sasuke

No me lastimes – hinata

Nunca, amor nunca – sasuke

Te amo – hinata

Por mucho tiempo quise creer esas palabras y oírlas con esa sinceridad con las que las pronuncio, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que le creyera que la amara, que me entregara de nuevo a ella y esta vez no lo dude soy de ella aunque yo me niegue a aceptarlo.

Te amo hinata – sasuke

Tuve que despertarla para darle sus médicamente, también pedí a ganagata que fuera por mina pues el personal de la mansión estaría de vacaciones hasta que el señor hiashi regresara, el no lo dudo y se fue.

Hinata solo estuvo consiente una hora aproximadamente, estaba confundida y me miraba con miedo yo solo la abrace, trate de ser cariñoso y ella dudaba, pero no me alegaba, sino que me pidió perdón, eso me sorprendió pero yo no pude disculparme pues mi orgullo era mayo, pero solo la bese de forma tierna, tratando de transmitir todos mis sentimientos y ella solo cerro los ojos y me volvió a pedir perdón.

La vi descansar, en eso la fotografía donde estábamos y de nuevo estaba la foto de el, porque cuando trato de ser feliz el vuelve a parecer, pero esta vez descubrí otra cosa, con esas fotos de kiba, shino, de una mujer muy bella y parecida a hinata y para mi sorpresa una fotografía mía donde estoy sonriendo, no entendí que así esa foto ahí, pero al mirar al reverso puede leer una pequeñas líneas pero que me estremecieron.

**Una sonrisa sincera, la que me enamoro**

Las demás fotos tenias palabras distintas, pero cada una significativas.

**La mujer más bella**

**Perdóname por existir**

Esas palabras me congelaran, no pensé que ella se sintiera de esta forma.

Revise la fotografía de shino y de kiba y esas palabras me hicieron sentir aun peor que las anteriores pues creo que los aleje cuando ella los necesitaban

**Los pilares que me mantienen en este mundo**

**Los necesito**

Por ultimo esa fotografía que no quería ver, pero era mayor mi curiosidad, sabia que lo que en afrentaría seria lo que marque mi relación desde este momento, las líneas eran mas pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza de que sea verdad su amor se incrementaron.

**Mi ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo el que me rompió el corazón.**

**El que me encamino para conocer el verdadero amor**

**Arigato naruto por todo lo vivido**

Senti como me liberaba de la duda que me estaba lastimando, pero un nuevo dolor se apodero de mi, pues ahora la culpa me invadió con mayor fuerza, yo la lastime sin tener una razón solo dudas, creo que tratar de vengarme de ella solo llevo a lastimarla.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Las cosas están muy extrañas pues hinata no fue a la oficina y además no contesta su celular, creo que es mejor ir a buscarla, solo espero que su padre no la haya lastimado.

Shino, se ve hermosa – kiba

Kiba le mostraba el diario, pues en primera plana se veia a la pareja del año, si la pareja con formada por la heredera hyuga y el menor de los uchiha, resaltaban la perfección de la pareja, sin olvidar que recordaban que su en lace matrimonial se llevaria acaba dentro de 5 meses.

Si pero triste – shino

Shino, crees que el la lastima – kiba

No lo se, pero si es verdad lo que dice neji, sasuke es un desgraciado – shino

Lo voy a golpear pocada vez que la hizo llorar – kiba

Si pero por el momento es mejor hablar con ella y que nos explique que es lo que pasa, según kutenai, hinata no sabe de las infidelidades de sasuke, pero si hinata se entero el sabado es posible que este confundida y se someta a las ordenes de su padre – shino

No entiendo como ese hombre puede ser su padre son tan diferentes, creó que hinata sufrirá lo mismo que su madre al estar con sasuke – kiba

Eso no nos consta kiba, pero es mejor estar con hinata y si es posible convencerla para irse con nosotros, recuerda que hinata ya no confía en sensei, después de aquel incidente – shino

Bueno a donde vamos primero – kiba

Ala mansión hyuuga – shino

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Otosan que hacemos aquí – hanabi

Solo vamos arreglar un contrato y asolucionar las tonterias de tu hermana – hiashi

Hmp – hanabi

Señor a donde nos dirigimos primero - ¿?

Con madara uchiha – hiashi

Hai - ¿?

*º*º*º*º+º+º+º*º++ª

Lamento la demora pero estado un poco ocupada con mi salud, Tate de adelantar este capitulo, solo puedo decirle que sasuke tratara de recuperar a hinata, pero cuando uno se propone algo no todo sale bien, pues el regreso de narto y la presencia de gaara complicaran su relación, sin olvidar que hinata ya no confia en sasuke y le tenie terror a su padre, pero con kiba y shino de regreso las cosas cambiara.

Con temari, ella esta dispuesta a vengarse de shikamaru y de que este va a sufrir, sobre todo los celos lo devoraran bloqueando su razon y llevándolo a cometer muchas tonterías. Neji y tenten viviran situaciones un poco incomodas debido a su pasion, sin olvidar que los celos arderan en neji.


	12. complices

Capitulo 12: Cómplices

Otosan porque estamos aquí? – hanabi

Deja de preguntar y pon atención – hiashi

Hiashi – madara

Necesitamos solucionar las tonterías de tu nieto – hiashi

Por lo visto ya te diste cuenta – madara

Mira, esta vez sasuke se está metiendo con lo más importante y ese es mi orgullo, nadie, entiende nadie se burla de mi y sale ileso, está bien hinata tiene parte de la culpa, pero si no controlas las infidelidades de sasuke, esta vez voy aceptar la propuesta de raikage para que se case con su hermano, así que soluciónalo – hiashi

Espera, sasuke dejara de hacer tontería de eso me encargo pero hinata tampoco se aportado muy bien, sabes que el día de ayer paso un par de horas con sabaku no gaara – madara

Que quieres decir – hiashi

Que ella también puede serle infiel y eso complicaría nuestros planes – madara

Yo me encargo de alegar a hinata del sabaku no, no creo que sea tan difícil si logre que ella terminara con el namikaze, no veo inconveniente – Hiashi

Eso espero, recuerda que tenemos en juego la herencia de Yuhiko – madara

Mnp – hiashi

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Konoha - martes 17:28

Estoy de Nuevo en este departamento que se volvió en mi jaula, me volví tan ciega que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con shikamaru, estado pensando en todo desde que me desperté lo único que me alegra es saber que tengo a Sai junto a mí.

Lo siento shika pero esta guerra la iniciaste tu, pero lo ganare yo…

Veo todo en su lugar, creo que no llegaste a dormir, me su pongo que te quedaste con ella, bueno a sino tendré que explicar nada.

Tomo una relajante ducha y me sumerjo en mi mente para planear mi venganza pero sobre todo para que termines tú con la relación y mi familia no pierda nada por mis estupideces. Mi imaginación divaga en cómo sería mi vida si me hubiera casado con sai y lo que se presenta ante mí es muy distinta, se que nunca sufriría y mucho menos pasaría por el trago amargo que representa la humillación que el maldito de shikamaru me está asiendo pasar.

Salgo del baño solo en vuelta en mi bata, mientras busco mi pijama escucho como él ha llegado, eso me descoloca pues eso quiere decir que lo tendré que ver, no sé si podre soportar no reclamarle nada, lo mejor será ignorarlo y evitar mirarlo.

Después de hablar con chouji y planear lo que haré el día de mañana, decido regresar a casa, mi corazón late con desenfreno cuando a mi llega su fragancia, sé que mis sentidos se bloquen y mente se nubla, camino con lentitud asía nuestra habitación, una enorme sonrisa se coloca en mi rostro y no puedo evitarlo, cuando abro la puerta mi mirada se posa en su perfecto cuerpo pues acaba de salir de la ducha y su cuerpo desnudo esta delante de mí, mis bajos instintos se despiertan, camino con lentitud mientras la recorro con deseo en mi mirada, mi cuerpo se calienta con solo verla, cada recuerdo de aquella mujer con la que pase tantas noches lujuriosas son borrada, por esa imagen, era tan erótica tan sensual verla, mis manos se muere por tocarla.

Veo como ella se cubre con rapidez con esa estorbosa bata, trato acercar me a ella mas, pero ella gira alegándose de mí, me quede bloqueado, ella se va dejándome.

Recuerdo mi miedo y su actitud me lo confirme, ella sabe que le soy infiel, mis ojos me arden, la vista se me nubla mientras veo como ella se alega, mi corazón empieza a latir de manera desenfrenada, camino con rapidez para alcanzarla. La aprisiono entre mis brazos mientras tiemblo de miedo, por su rechazo, por su odio, ella se queda quieta, solo me quedo ahí parado con ella entre mis brazos.

Mi respiración se tranquilizo y ella seguía dándome la espalda mientras yo dejaba libres las lagrimas, dejando que mi miedo me dominara, el tiempo fue lento, después la sentí temblar, creo que la corriente de aire era fría, pero no quería soltarla, no ahora que sentía que la perdia.

Shikamaru – temari

Escucho su voz en un susurro trata de alejarse de mí, la aprisiono con más fuerza siento sus manos tratando de liberarse de mí, yo presiono mas y ella me pide que la suelte que tiene que cambiarse, yo me niego y ella dice que tenemos una cena con mis padres, temblé ante esa información.

No- solo susurro

Ella niega con la cabeza me alega de ella mientras se introduce a nuestro armario la veo que busca algo de ropa, me cautivan sus movimientos, cuando encuentra las prendas adecuada, se acerca a la puerta, me mira por una fracción de segundo y su mirada hay algo que me confunde, veo como cierra la puerta y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, mi cuerpo recupera la movilidad cuando escucho el sonido del seguro ponerse, me derrumbe.

Escuche sus pasos solo me quede paraliza con mi cuerpo expuesto a él, lo vi entrar por la puerta no sabía qué hacer por unos segundos me quede ahí, mi cerebro reacciono me cubrí mientras me giraba para ir en busca de mi ropa, pero sus brazos rodeándome me impidieron mi camino, quería gritarle que me soltara, me daba asco, me sentía sucia por su contacto, quería llorar, pero mi cuerpo se que do inmóvil, puedo decir que mi corazón se dé tuvo cuando sentí como su respiración se entrecortaba sabia que lloraba pero no quise voltear, la presión con la que me retenía me volvió a la realidad, el frio me hizo temblar y mi cerebro reacciono, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a mí, trate de soltarme pero él me sujetaba con mayor fuerza. En algún momento logre pronunciar su nombre, el me abrazo con mayor fuerza, volví hablar le pedí que me soltara que teníamos una cena con sus padres pensé que liberaría, de su contacto de aquella relación, era una súplica para que me dejara libre, que no me lastimara, era una petición para liberarme de esa relación y su respuesta me estremeció el alma, solo negó con la cabeza y logro separarme de él.

Me encamino al armario quiero alegarme de él busco mi ropa, pero puedo sentir su mira por eso cuando consigo mi ropa camino para cerrar la puerta lo veo por un segundo me duele verlo, cierro y pongo el seguro mientras en silencio lloro, quiero gritar escapar de ese dolor, todo mi mundo se derrumba por su culpa. No sé cuánto tiempo llore pero mis piernas se entumieron pues estaba de rodillas, me levanto pues no puedo darme por vencida no cuando mi familia está involucrada.

Me coloco ese vestido negro obsequio de hinata era hermoso, pero me doy cuenta que cualquier hombre me desearía menos aquel al que amo, las lagrimas se vuelven mostrara en mis ojos, las limpio con la bata, me acerco a la puerta suspiro para sacar ese miedo que invade mi cuerpo, me relajo trato de mostrar tranquilidad, sonrió para verme como siempre.

Lo veo sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada, me acerco al tocador y empiezo a maquillarme con calma pues ver el reflejo de él ahí sentado con la cabeza agachada, derrotado me hace sentir satisfecha quiero que el sufra, que sienta la soledad y dolor que sentí al verlo, me arreglo quiero lucir espectacular, porque desde hoy shikamaru nara conocerá el infierno de los celos y conocera la derrota.

La escucho salir no levanto el rostro solo me concentro en el sonido de sus pasos, se que ella me ignora no sé qué decir, no sé cómo pedir perdón me siento derrotado, lastimado tengo miedo, escucho como se abren los cajones, ella sus pira pero no me dice nada, hasta que me habla, me estremezco pues pensé tantas cosas cuando me nombro que me desconcertó cuando solo dice aquellas palabras, pues su tono de voz era normal.

Shikamaru - temari

…- shikamaru

Apúrate vago nos esperan tus padres – temari

Levanto la cabeza y la mire, luce radiante esa sonrisa en sus labios con su mirada dulce me estremecí, me confundí, se supone que ella sabía de mi infidelidad, se supone que ella me gritaría, me diría que me odia, que todo se termino, que me golpearía, lloraría, tantas cosas y nada de eso ocurría, no ella estaba ahí viéndome con calma, no entendía solo la veía.

Me iré sola – temari

Vi como se molestaba, la tranquilidad me invadió mis miedo se fueron ella no sabía nada todavía podía solucionar las cosa, pero de nuevo las dudas regresaron, donde había pasado la noche ayer, si ella no me había visto, seria que ella tenía un amante, temblé y ella se dio cuenta.

Que te ocurre vago – temari (este juego lo voy a ganar nara)

Donde pasaste la noche temari -shikamaru

La mire fijamente y vi como cambiaba su rostro de tranquilo a uno molesto, pero me tranquilice con sus palabras.

Estaba trabajando nara, a diferencia tuya que te haces el vago- temari

No podía creerlo el imbécil me preguntaba por donde había pasado la noche la verdad me moleste que pensaba que lo iba esperar hasta que el terminara de satisfacerse con la yamanaka, pues está equivocado pero tampoco puedo evidenciarme, así respondo como siempre lo haría

Escuchar su respuesta me calmo el corazón, camino asía ella con desesperación la tomo de la cintura y la siento estremecerse, para mi sorpresa ella me acaricia y sus ojos se cierra, la beso, ella responde a mis caricias, pero en el momento en que estoy por bajar el cierre de su estorboso vestido ella se alega y me recuerda la cena.

Problemática – shikamaru

La vi girarse y se acomoda su vestido se mira en el espejo mientras yo la veo, no puedo dejar de verla, mi boca la desea, mi cerebro y cuerpo recordaron su sabor, su olor, sus caricias, todo aquello que creí olvidado regreso, mi necesidad por ella regreso, la abrazo mientras veo ese reflejo de los dos juntos, ella me miraba fijamente, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, pero esos ojos, que siempre me cautivaron tenía algo distinto, no pude identificar todo lo que esos ojos gritaban por que en un rápido movimiento ella los cerro evitando descifrar lo que me mostraba.

Creo que mejor me arreglo antes de que me dejes aquí, olvidado – shikamaru

No pude entender por qué aquellas palabras, la verdad era yo la que debía de reclamarle, no aceptar sus caricias como lo había hecho, pero siempre soy débil ante él, pero cuando lo vi a los ojos a través de nuestro reflejo, me di cuenta que tan difícil era odiarlo, pues mi cuerpo, alma y corazón le pertenecen, mi cerebro me obligo a cerrarlos ojos para evitar ceder ante él, cuando me soltó me sentí perdida, me di cuenta que mi amor es mayor, pero así tenga que arrancarme el corazón esta guerra la ganare yo.

Seguí arreglándome, mientras él se metía a dar un baño, yo me quede viendo mi reflejo, analizando cada estrategia y plan trazado, pues estaba decidida a ganar este juego, así termine con el corazón y alma destruidos, no hay vuelta atrás esto era una guerra.

Lo oí salir de aquella habitación, evite mirarlo pero no pude hacerlo, pues él hacía demasiado ruido, parecía que buscaba algo, así que por instinto gire para preguntar que buscaba pero fue un error al verlo ahí, desnudo, con solo una toalla en sus manos, mi cuerpo se cimbro con solo mirarlo, me maldije en silencio por perderme en ese cuerpo, cuerpo que no me pertenece me grite, así que me gire de nuevo en busca de una salida, sabia el poder que tenia sobre mí, pero mi rabia, coraje y orgullo era mayo a mi amor y pasión.

Shikamaru, apúrate tu madre se molestara, si no nos apuramos – temari

Salí de la habitación con el corazón a todo galope, era frustrante saber que todo lo que he pensado se puede ir al diablo con solo verlo desnudo.

Respire profundo, camine en busca de algo frio que me hiciera recuperarme de la impresión, de ver a ese hombre desnudo, un vaso de agua con demasiados hielos, me lo gro calmar las hormonas, recordé cada paso de mi plan, hoy me encajaría de recordarle a Sai, sin olvidar que frente a sus padres le daré aquella enorme noticia.

Me di cuenta del estremecimiento de Temari al verme, son reí con satisfacción al saber lo que puedo lograr en ella, esta noche todo empezara de nuevo, la volveré a enamorar, lograre borrar ese maldito error, hoy todo será de otra forma, así que le pediré que nos casemos en un par de semanas, todo lo tenía planeado, me casare con ella, mientras Ino se arrepentirá de amenazarme conozco a esa mujer y su debilidad es su vanidad, la avaricia pero sobretodo ególatra, al darse cuenta de que mi padre me desheredara por mi rompimiento con temari y que no seré mas el prestigioso Nara Shikamaru, que la podrá llevar a los mejores lugares, que no tendré nada que ofrecerle, ella saldrá corriendo.

Mañana Ino empieza tu tormento…

Salimos de nuestro hogar, todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, solo manejaba mientras veía hacia la oscuras calles, sin prestarme atención, en cuanto divise aquella mansión que fue mi hogar por muchos años, la imagen de mi padre me golpeo, pues no pude evitar suspirar con frustración fue cuando por primera vez desde que subimos al auto ella hablo.

Que ocurre – temari (sin siquiera voltear a verlo)

Nada – shikamatu (verla ahí sin prestarme total atención me desconcertó pero al saber que tenia aun que se un poco de su atención me reconforto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que todo estaba mal, pero quería calmar todo y ser feliz con ella ahí junto a mi)

Mmm – temari

Cerré mis ojos, para concentrarme en cada cosa que hare y sobre todo diré, sentí como se detuvo el vehículo, abrí mis ojos con determinación desde este momento se hundirá en el infierno que yo construiré para él.

La vi tan tranquila pero en el momento en que regreso de sus pensamientos un miedo desconocido se clavo en mi pues esa fiereza, seguridad y rabia que mostraban sus ojos me estremecieron, no pude evitarlo, ella tenía planeado algo y eso no me gusto, trate de calmarme, lo que ella planear lo aceptaría como castigo por todo lo malo que le hacho, pero solo una cosa no me permitiría perderla.

Cuando entramos a casa de mis padres fui recibido por aquella mujer de edad avanzada que cuido de mi por muchos años, aquella mujer que trato de comprenderme cuando aquellos que me dieron la vida me reprocharon todos mis errores ella me alentó para repara todos y cada uno de ellos, sin bajar la cabeza, con cariño en lugar de regaños y gritos esta mujer que se dio cuenta de mi amor por temari, esta que sabe de mi aventura con Ino, esta mujer que sin quererlo se convirtió en mi confidente, sabe cada una de las locuras que he cometido, sabia cuando me escabullía para verme con tayuyá o ino para pasar una noche de pasión, que en lugar de regañarme me aconsejo, me dio mis primero preservativos y ahora me mira con desilusión, con aquella con la que me ve desde que me descubrió con Ino en esta mansión después de una reunión entre nuestras familias, ella callo, pero cada vez que me miraba me reprochaba, pues sabía que temari seria la lastimada y herida en esta relación.

Kyoko, que gusto – shikamaru

Mi pequeño – kyoko

Ella me abrazo con tanto cariño, pero fue un pretexto para preguntarme por mi romance con ino, yo lo dije todo término, ella asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo con mayor fuerza.

Lo harás bien skika kun – kyoko

Yo reí ante sus palabras, esta mujer sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien, no por nada en mi obaachan, saludo a temari, pero mi problemática estaba muy reservada con mi obaachan cosa que ella noto, me miro y solo son reí con pesar, pues creo que ella y yo necesitamos conversar, nos encaminamos al encuentro con mis padres.

Al entrar estaba esa mujer, esa que conoce cada secreto del nara sabia que ella conocía el romance de ino y el nara así que la mire con resentimiento, pues ella me decía que me quería pero solo mentía, lo hacía para tenerme contenta mientras en cubría las sin verguensadas de su nieto, cuando trato de abrazarme solo me aleje y pregunte por shikaku sama y yoshino así que ella solo miro al nara con complicidad, eso me molesto, no solo eso sino que todo el tiempo en el que se saludaron ella le susurro algo y el hizo lo mismo, me imagino que pregunto por aquella mujer suela, pero el hecho que le digiera que lo haría bien, me molesto.

Al ver a shikaku sama, me di cuenta de que él estaba molesto con el nara así que el seria mi trabe de apoyo, el esta de mi lado, si el nara tiene a Kyoko sama, yo tendré a Shikaku sama.

Yoshino nos abrazo como si nunca nos hubiera visto, esa mujer tiene un carácter problemático, me regañe mentalmente al darme cuenta de aquella estúpida palabra, así que me mantuve en silencio mientras ella interrogaba y regañaba al nara por sus desatenciones con ella.

Vago como puedes olvidarte de tu madre, no sabes lo que pasado, pensando que te olvidad de mi – yoshino

Calma yoshino shika tiene muchas cosas que hacer – kyoko

Claro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer – shikaku (aquel tono sarcástico y mordaz con que aquel hombre pronuncio esas palabras me alentaron para mi siguiente movimiento)

Si yoshino sama, shikamaru no tiene tiempo para nada y nadie, solo el trabajo – temari

Sentí la mirada de shikamaru penetrante pero desconcertada, ellos me miraban pero no dude, así que kyoko sama intervino a favor del vago.

Creo que mi nieto tiene muchas cosas que hacer y además tiene una mujer muy demandante – kyoko

Me molesto su comentario pero mis labios se abrieron solo para delatarme ante él, mi plan se estaba yendo al infierno por mi maldito orgullo.

Claro que tiene una mujer muy demandante no es así Nara – temari

Ella dijo esas palabras con un coraje, que me di cuenta que no estaba hablando de ella, volví a caer en cuenta que ella sabía de lo mío con Ino y solo estaba tratando de descubrirme, pero si lo sabía que quería, mi mente se puso a pensar en ella y sus planes, pero ninguno era 100% seguro, así que solo la veía con dolor, pues algo me dice que ella quiere desquitarse y lastimarme, pero yo solo me lastime por alegarla y ganarme su odio.

Mi madre empezó a reír, sin entender nada, es la única que no sabe nada.

Temari, mujer deja de sofocar a mi hijo, no vez que yo también necesito que me ponga atención, no por nada tuve que soportarlo 20 años, sin olvidar los 9 meses y las 28 horas de parto, pues este vago no quería nacer – Yoshino

Esas palabras me dieron la mejor idea para poner mi plan en marcha así que no lo dude, esa mujer me acaba de dar el arma perfecta.

Tiene razón yoshino sama, por eso creo que le alegrara saber que tendré que viajar a suna por unas semanas, pues tendré que hacerme cargo de un nuevo proyecto – temari

Qué? – Shikamaru

No pude evitar gritar, ella acaba de decir que se ira, eso no está bien ella no puede dejarme, no ahora que necesito recuperar su amor, con seguir su perdón, la mire con desesperación, la sujete de la mano con brusquedad, pero mi padre evito que ella me respondiera.

Espero que esto sea bueno para todos – shikaku

Yo también lo espero shikaku sama – temari

Quise gritarle a mi padre por apoyarla, pero cuando estuve a punto de decir algo, la mirada que mi padre me dedico me acobardo, pues creo que él cree que será la única forma en que yo arregle las cosas con ino, también lo pienso pero sin ella, este tiempo puede ser la solución a mis problemas.

Y cuál es el proyecto hija – kyoko

Esta mujer acaba de decir lo que necesitaba para terminar con el nara por el momento.

Construir las nuevas oficinas de la familia ama en suna – temari

No, eso no puede ser, temari estará en suna trabajando para los ama, ella estará con sai, no, el no puede, no..

Nooo..- Shikamaru

No pude evitar gritarlo, me hervía la sangre el pensar que ella estaría con ese imbécil, porque tiene que volver.

Que ocurre contigo vago, no vez que ella se va por trabajo además necesita estar con su familia – yoshino

Si, además necesito ver a mis amigo, hace mucho que no veo a Sai – temari

No pude evitar mencionarlo, mi sonrisa se mostro y la mirada de Kyoko sama me lanzo de mostro lo molesta que estaba por el comentario, pero esa mujer que se cree, su nieto me puede ser infiel y yo tengo que quedarme en casa como tonta, no esos dos se equivocan con Sabaku no Temari nadie se mete.

Ella sonríe con solo mencionar su nombre estaba por explotar cuando el brazo de mi abuela me calma, ella me dice que la acompañe por la cena, yo solo la sigo pues mi mente está destruida por aquella mujer rubia que esta con mis padres.

Shika – kyoko

Mm – shika

Debes de calmarte – kyoko

Como quieres que me calme si ella se va ir, con ese imbécil – Shikamaru

Creo que ella, trata de mostrarte que es más fuerte que tu – Kyoko

Tú crees que ella sepa – shikamaru

Claro pequeño, la fiereza con la que te mira me dice que ella solo quiere lastimarte – kyoko

Obachan, que hago para recuperarla – shikamaru

No lo sé pequeño, no lo sé – kyoko

No es justo – shikamaru

Hay shika, si me escucharas – kyoko

Obaachan – shikamaru

Llore en sus brazos, mientras me daba cuenta que tan perdido estaba, cual eran las consecuencias de mis errores, mi tranquilidad termino cuando mi padre entro.

Deja de llorar todo te lo has buscado tu – shikaku

Shikaku – kyoko

No me digas nada madre, yo creo que temari merece ser feliz – shikaku

Yo solo seguí llorando, el tenia razón, pero mi abuela me acariciaba mientras me decía que todo lo puedo solucionar, pero mi padre volvía a contraatacar al decir que si por él fuera ella estaría con sai.

Mi abuela lo corrió, pero me lastimo, tenía razón, pero no quería creer que era incapaz de apoyarme, apoyaba a sai, siendo yo su único hijo.

Shika calma pequeño, tu padre solo está molesto, todo pasara – Kyoko

…- Shikamaru

Vamos a encontrar la forma de recuperar a Temari – Kyoko

Mm – Shikamaru

No solo tú la estás perdiendo, creo que ella tampoco me quiere cerca – Kyoko

La tristeza que vi en sus ojos al decir eso me dolió, pues se que por apoyarme y tratar de entenderme está perdiendo el cariño de mi problemática.

Lo haremos – shikamaru

No pude decir más, pues se que ella siempre me apoyara a mí, se que quiere a temari como una nieta, pero me ama a mi sobre todos, hasta sobre mi padre, pero me duele saber que temari puede odiarla a ella, por mis errores, me limpio la cara ella me acaricia y regresamos con el resto de la familia.

Mi padre nos miraba con molestia, pero obachan solo sonrió, trato de calmarlo, pero sé que no funciona con él, así que me senté junto a temari, busque con desesperación su piel, tenía miedo de perderla.

La abrace pero ella no me respondió ni siquiera me miro, yo busque la mirada consoladora de mi abuela, ella solo me sonrió y entendí que tenía que seguir intentando, mi madre me sonría feliz, pues estaba más cariñoso con mi mujer ante sus ojos, pero creo que para mi problemática eso era una molestia pues al levantarnos para ir al comedor esa se alego de mi, para conversar con mi padre, yo me quede viéndola alegarse.

Calma, ella te ama – kyoko

No, puedo su rechazo me duele – shikamaru

Solo, hagamos todo lo posible por no perderla, que nos perdone – kyoko

Pero cómo? – shikamaru

mmm… ya se demostrémosle cuanto nos importa- kyoko

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero durante la cena me di cuenta de que ella trataba de entablar una conversación amable con mi problemática, pero esta solo le contestaba de forma contarte pero disfrazada de amabilidad, para evitar sospechas por parte de mis padres, mi abuela ante cada intento fallido bajaba la mirada, me dolí mucho ver la así que al terminar la cena tome a temari del brazo con brusquedad, no me medí mi fuerza, pero aun que la ame no tiene derecho de tratar mal a mi abuela.

Qué te pasa – temari

Que me pasa, que te pasa a ti, estas siendo muy grosera con obaachan – shikamaru

De qué demonios hablas – temari

Se alego de mí, yo lo evite al tomarla de nuevo del brazo, sentí como tembló, pero me di cuenta quera de rabia, estaba molesta, su mirada me lo decía, pero no podía dejar que ella tratara de esa forma a mi obachan por mis errores.

Ella quiera ser amable y tu solo las estas lastimando con tu indiferencia – shikamaru

Quien se creía este para decirme como trato a esa mujer, así que solo me aleje de él tiene razón, pero esa mujer me mintió y no se merece mi respeto, ella y el Nara no se merecen nada de mí.

La vi alegarse, al llegar con mis padres, mi abuela le ofreció un té, ella solo asistió con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa mi abuela se lo sirvió, mi padre me miraba con rencor creo que es cucho la conversación, pero no debería de estar molesto con temari por comportarse mal con su madre.

Mi padre me pidió lo acompañara al despacho ya solos me reprocho todo mi comportamiento y me dijo que no valiera a tratar a temari de esa forma cuando le respondí que no se metiera que él no defendía a obaachan, al guíen nos interrumpió.

El tiene razón shika – kyoko

Pero obachan, temari es muy grosera – shikamaru

No shika, ella solo no quiere hablar conmigo porque sabe que yo te conozco, mejor que nadie y se todo de ti – kyoko

Pero no es justo – shika

Shikamaru, si fuera yo el que engañara a tu madre – shikaku

No, tu nunca lo aria tú la amas, yo … - shikamaru

Tu qué? Me odiarías – shikaku

hai… - shikamaru

Entonces entiende que temari tiene derecho a sentirse de esa forma, deja de reclamarle a temari solo por odiarte y odiar a tu abuela, está en su derecho los dos la traicionaron, ella se siente dolida por ustedes - shikaku

Hai – shikamaru

Solo no le digas nada, tu al igual que yo necesitamos recuperar la confianza de ella – kyoko

Ella los ama, pero se siente traicionada – shikaku

Sonrió al darme cuenta que mi padre me está entendiendo, que me apoya, siento su brazo en mi hombro y aquellas palabras me hacen sentir mejo.

Lo lograras, solo demuéstrale que la amas y corrugue tus errores – shikamaru

Y tú deja de ser su cómplice, sino ella no te perdonara – shikaku

Hai – Kyiko y Shika

Los dos nos volteamos a ver en cuanto mi padre sale de la habitación, ella me abraza y los dos nos prometimos recuperar a nuestra problemática.


	13. Fortaleza y Hermandad

Capilulo 13: Fortaleza y Hermandad

**Mansión Hyuga – Lunes 4 de la tarde**

La veo tan inquieta mientras duerme, se que tiene pesadillas y no puedo hacer nada me siento impotente, la debilidad y la fiebre sigue presente, conforme se mueve se va lastimando me doy cuenta como las heridas de sus manos se abren, la sangre empieza a verse atreves de las gasas, me acerco a ella y la abrazo me tiembla el cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, los gritos de terror retumban en mi cabeza, ella se está torturando en sueños.

_Noooo…, déjame no lo vuelvo hacer, lo prometo, no me lastime, aaa….Sasuke gomen, gomennasai_ – la escucho rogar, suplicar y sé que soy yo el culpable porque es a mí a quien suplica en ese mundo me pide perdón jura que no lo volverá hacer.

Se mueve con demencia quiere escapar de mi, la abrazo, mientras sus manos se cierran con fuerza, un gemido se escapa de sus labios, sus lagrimas recorren su rostro, mostrando me todo el dolor, como si cada herida que le hecho sangrara para mostrarme mis malditos errores.

_Hime, tranquila…_ - la voz se me quebró no se qué hacer, su dolor es el mío y me doy cuenta demasiado tarde que su felicidad también es la mía, me siento derrotado, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta de nuevo, no quiero dejarla sola, por que se que puede ocurrir algo, así que le grito a Mina para que suba, se tardo y yo me desesperaba me derrumbe y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llore, con ella, por ella, por su dolor, por mi dolor. Cuando mina entra su rostro se descompuso pues ella está con el cuerpo sudoroso, mientras había manchas de sangre en las sabana y su rostro bañado en sudor, la vi temblar, o eso creo pues mi vista nublada por las lágrimas me impedían confirmarlo.

Trae agua fria – mi voz se escucho quebrada y ronca por el dolor, salió corriendo mientras yo abrace a hinata con la fuerza que todavía me quedaba, ya no podía mas, quería alegarme desaparecer no verla asi, pero lo peor es que era mi culpa.

Al regresar mina, le coloco los paños húmedos de agua helada, ella se calmo cuando mina le hablaba, después de casi veinte minutos ella dejo de temblar y quejarse, solo pequeños sollozos y las palabra de Mina se oían, me levante y me pare cerca de la ventana, cerre los ojos para no verla asi de destruida, hasta que aquella mujer hablo.

Sasuke que ocurrió – Mina esta mujer demostraba la incertidumbre en su rostro.

… - no pude contestar pues me trague mi llanto y mi dolor, ella me dijo que fuera a cambiarme, yo solo asentí entre al baño de hinata y me vi en ese espejo, mi reflejo me dio el golpe final, mi camisa estaba llena de manchas de sangre, mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, ese no era yo, no me reconocí, temblé ante mi imagen pero hinata era ella a la que veía cuando cerraba mis ojos así que solo me derrumbe, no supe que hacer, llore, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero no tenía importancia, ya nada me importaba solo era un reflejo de todo el dolor que he guardado por años.

_Todos mis temores se liberaron, cada amargo recuerdo por verla delirar por el baka de Naruto, se desvanecieron ya no tenía razón para lastimarla, pero lo más difícil va hacer amarla. Como conseguir que me perdone._

Me pongo en pie y me baño, solo quiero eliminar todo, dejo que el agua se lleve mi dolor y su dolor, me pongo a pensar en las cosas especiales que pase con ella, solo logro que mi mente se relaje esa opresión en el pecho desaparece.

Al salir con ropa limpia veo a Mina tratando de limpiar las manchas de sangre del cuerpo de mi Hime, le pido que me prepare algo de comer para los dos, el sol se ha ocultado y la enorme luna se muestra en el cielo, no puedo evitar mirarla. Al darme cuenta de que estoy solo me acerco al guardarropa de Hinata y busco un camisón limpio el que traia puesto ya tiene varias manchas, con cuidado de no molestarla logro cambiarla, pero cuando veo las sabanas igual de sucias, cargo a mi princesa y la coloco en el sillón para cambiar todo, asi como quisiera eliminar el dolor.

***** Hinata Sueños *****

La soledad y oscuridad me rodean, mi cuerpo tiembla hace mucho frio no quiero estar aquí pero no puedo evitarlo grito porque alguien me ayude y nadie me escucha, grito con mayor fuerza pero a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de mi padre y sus humillaciones, gritos y goles, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementan cierro los ojos para tratar de borrar este dolor, pero no podía a mi llegaba la voz de sasuke y me aterre al pensar que el podía estar ahí, asechándome entre la oscuridad, me abrazo con fuerza tratando de infundirme valor pero no puedo, cuando su imagen aparece ante mi me derrumbe por completo, suplique ante la fiereza de su mirada, del odio y rencor, desprecio con el que me miraba, suplique para que no me lastimara.

Mi razón me gritaba que me levantara que corriera, que me salvara pero mi corazón ya no latía, sentí que todo estaba por terminar…

Pero una enorme luz me rodeo, sentí calor y me sentí tranquila como si todo ese dolor y sufrimiento se hubieran desvanecido ante la luz, abrí los ojos pues los mantenía cerrados pero aun asi la luz era tan intensa que se filtro sobre mis parpados. Tome el poco valor que tenia y empecé a caminar por aquel enorme pasillo, seguía escuchando lo voz de sasuke así que me apresure quería alejarme de él, cuando la luz se intensifico al grado de casi cegarme un olor a flores de cerezo me rodeo, la calma volvió, no se que estaba ocurriendo por que ante mi estaba aquel lugar, ese donde camino en silencio con aquel hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, con esa mirada enigmática de color turquesa, el cabello de color del fuego intenso y su tez blanca como la nieve, ese hombre que ahora camina hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano, mientras ella seguía titubeando por lo que tenia que hacer, pues la oscuridad y los pasos de aquel hombre que la perseguía se escuchaban con mayor fuerza, al igual que su voz.

Giro su rostro para ver con terror como la oscuridad iba devorando aquella luz, se quedo petrificada al ver aquel hombre de cabellos negros y aquellos ojos que ahora no eran negros como el carbón ahora parecían carbones incandescentes, devorados por un fuego infernal. Aquel miedo y el dolor regresaron con la fuerza con la que el se acercaba.

**Se fuerte lucha… se libre…**

Aquella palabra la hicieron girar de nuevo el rostro para ver aquel hermoso lugar, ver como ese hombre también camina hacia ella irradiando paz, eliminando los temores, empezó a caminar con titubeo pero entre mas se acercaba a la luz la oscuridad la seguía con mayor velocidad estaba a unos pasos de alcanzar aquel hombre que en su frente tenia tatuada aquel sentimiento que ella anhelaba conocer.

Cuando roso la mano del pelirrojo la oscuridad la tomo con fuerza alejándola de la luz, devorando su esperanza, alejándola de aquel extraño que la esperaba, solo lo escuchaba gritar.

**Se fuerte, se fuerte… Fuerte…**

***** Fin del sueño*****

Veo a hinata ahora en aquella cama con sabanas limpias, mientras yo aquí sentado tan lejos de ella, tan miserable me sentía con sus quejidos y sollozos, cierro mis ojos por el cansancio mental pero sobre todo por el dolor inmenso que siento en el pecho nunca había sentido esta mezcla de sentimientos, me siento asfixiado, quiero gritar pero me contengo como toda la vida lo hecho pues dejarme llevar por las emociones es algo que nunca hecho y creo que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo, soy demasiado frio y orgulloso para permitirme tener alguna debilidad, aun que soy consciente que Hinata es y siempre será mi única y mayor debilidad.

Los golpes provenientes de la puerta me sacan de mi meditación volviéndome a esta amarga realidad, me paro con molestia pues me siento fatigado y deseo dormir. Para mi sorpresa es ganagata el que me interrumpo, salgo con el al pasillo para ver qué es lo que desea porque no quiero que vea a hinata y mucho menos quiero que ella sea molestada con estúpidas conversaciones.

Qué demonios – sasuke

Disculpe señor pero abajo están los señores Aburame e Inuzuka que buscan a la señorita Hyuga – Gatagata

Hmp, quédate aquí y no dejes que nadie más que yo entre a esa habitación – sasuke

**Lunes 2 de la tarde – oficina de Sabaku**

La carga de trabajo del día de hoy era mayor, considerando que después de la reunión con mi padre las cosas se complicaron, tenia que solucionar problemas sobre la construcción del nuevo club de Golf de los Namikaze, realmente nunca pensé que Minato sama fuera tan exigente y detallista...

**No es como Naruto..**

no puedo evitar recordad a mi amigo, la verdad era difícil comprender como siendo tan diferentes fuéramos amigos cercanos, recordaba cada conversación y sobre todo sus gestos, realmente era demasiado expresivo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mis hermanos.

**eres un baka kankuro...**

**oye.. no puedes hablarle a si a tu querido hermano**

**claro, por eso no le hablo asi a Gaara**

**no me hablas de esa forma por que no te lo permitiría..**

vi como kankuro se carcajeaba al ver el rostro sorprendido de Temari, no pude evitar sonreí a causa de ellos, siempre fue así, bueno cuando me tuve que se alegar de ellos creí que nunca volvería a tener una relación tan estrecha pero desde que regrese ellos siguieron siendo mis hermanos revoltosos, no podía pedir mas, solo estar con ellos son mi familia.

**hmp.. pues si yo te respeto**

**claro, sabes que el manda...**

**tu calla que también le temes al pequeño Gaara**

**claro que no...**

Yo sonreía al verlos, por lo que no dude en participar de nuevo en esta conversación.

**los dos son unos inmaduros**

**mira quien habla el que se enamoro y no tiene el valor de decirlo**

**jaja, kankuro descubriste su debilidad**

los vi como chocaban sus manos en señal de victoria, por lo que solo los fulmine con mis ojos y ellos seguían molestando, por lo que solo fingí molestia puesto que me recordaron a mi luna y eso es algo que me calmaba; hasta que se profundizo el tema de Hinata.

**Que piensas Gaara sobre Hinata**

**si Gaara ella es muy linda, en verdad creo que lucen bien juntos**

Me di cuenta de que los dos realmente hablaban con seriedad pues no había rastro de burla o de curiosidad, estaban preocupados, sabia que Hinata tenia problemas pero a un así me había interesado en ella y sobre todo Kankuro me conocía por lo que tenia dudas sobre mi pensar y actuar ante esta situación así que solo respondí con sinceridad.

**ella me gusta, pero no se que hacer, el Uchiha es muy posesivo y no quiero enfrentarme con el**

**pero Gaara**

**Temari entiende las situación es diferentes si ellos se van a casar, es por que ellos se aman**

**la verdad es que Hinata si lo ama pe..**

**tu misma lo acabas de decir ella lo ama, no importa que ocurra ella no lo dejara, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alegarme de ella**

**aun que ella sufra por su culpa, si consideramos que su matrimonio es arreglado y que ella tuvo que dejar a Naruto para cumplir con su palabra**

me desconcerté al oír el nombre de Naruto pues no conocía de su relación, por lo que con la mira interrogué a Temari..

**esta bien te contare todo, Hinata y Naruto tuvieron una relación cuando eran adolescentes pero Hiashi obligo a Hinata a firmar el contrato prematrimonial.**

**por que la obligo**

no pude evitar expresar mi curiosidad, la verdad Hinata me había cautivado pero existían muchas cosas que no entendía, lo cual evitaba que tomara una decisión.

**Hinata descubrió a Naruto con Sakura, se le rompió el corazón y termino complaciendo a su padre, así empezó la relación, al principio era difícil para Hinata pues su trato con sasuke era complicado, el era muy frío y casi siempre que se veían el estaba con otras mujeres, por lo que hinata estaba tranquila pero después de meses, algo paso Sasuke trataba de pasar tiempo con ella, no entendí el cambio al igual que hinata, pero ella no podía hacer nada el era su prometido, ademas Hiashi la obligaba a tener reuniones con él.**

**...**

**un día cuando estábamos en la universidad sasuke apareció enfrente de nosotras y tomo a Hinata y la beso causando una gran impresion pues aun que se sabia del compromiso, no se habia confirmado, pues cada uno vivian sus vidas por separado por lo que la accion de sasuke sorprendio a todos apartir de ahi, fue oficial para todos en la universidad.**

**...**

**pero, no se supone que ellos estaban comprometidos desde antes como es que nadie podia confirmarlo...**

**a ver kankuro, Hinata salio con Naruto a los 17 años y termino con el cuando tenia 18 años, faltaban meses para su cumpleaños para ser precisa faltaban 7 meses, recuerdo que después de las fiestas de navidad y de que yo fuera a suna por la vacaciones invernales, Hinata me informo del compromiso.. **

**ósea que Hinata se comprometió en esas fechas...**

**hai, ella regreso a clases comprometida**

**a ver como que hinata estaba en la universidad..**

**hay kankuro... Hinata estaba adelantada en la escuela, tomaba clases con Kiba y Shino desde la primaria...**

**pero ellos son mas grandes**

**Hai por un año, Hinata no curso el ultimo de educación básica por lo que los pudo alcanzar en la secundaria, pero el hecho de que sus familias eran cercanas su amistad se estableció..**

**ahora si entiendo...**

**baka.. bueno Hinata tenia 19 y estaba comprometida fue difícil para todos, puesto que todos sabíamos que había ocurrido algo entre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, pues después de que naruto dejara a Hinata el empezó a salir con Sakura, pero el descubrió que Sasuke y Sakuro eran infieles, después de eso Naruto se fue por unos meses y cuando regreso Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban comprometidos, recuerdo que fue cerca de febrero que Naruto regreso.**

**...**

**entonces Naruto en gaño a Hinata con sakura...**

**hai**

**Naruto y Sakura eran novios y esta lo engaño con sasuke**

**hai...**

**y después naruto se fue y cuando volvió Sasuke y Hinata estaban comprometidos**

**si...**

**no puedo creer que ellos formaran un cuadrado amoroso tan complicado..**

**baka... en verdad todo se complico cuando regreso naruto por que Sasuke se volvió el novio oficial de hinata y no la dejaba sola... así que Hinata ya no tenia contacto directo con el, pero las veces que se encontraban había un ambiente extraño.. sin olvidar que si sasuke descubría que se veían Hinata terminaba siendo regañada y hasta insultada por el idiota, pero ella no podía decir nada así que rompió toda comunicación con Naruto... con el tiempo Sasuke le prohibió su amistad con Kiba y Shino..**

**cuando ocurrió eso...**

**ahh... veras Gaara antes de graduarse Hinata formo una empresa con Kiba y Shino, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, bueno mas de lo normal cosa que molestaba al Uchiha pero no podía hacer nada pues ellos impedían que si quiera pensara en lastimarla, pero después Shino y Kiba se fueron de Konoha y la dejaron a merced del Uchiha eso ocurrió hace 6 meses, asi que la tortura de Hinata se incremento...**

**cual tortura...**

**todos sabíamos de que Sasuke era un infiel, pero no decíamos nada para no lastimarla, pues aun que ella lo terminara eso no dependía de ella, el contrato estaba firmado y el matrimonio se llevaria acabo..**

**entonces como quieres que intervenga en su relacion si no puede ser terminada...**

**yo quiero que alguien la alege de Sasuke, no sabes cuantas veces a llorado por las humillasiones de su padre, la agolpeado, en realidad Sasuke solo le es infiel y la controla pero el verdadero problema es Hiashi**

**No entiendo temari...**

**para ser sincera, Hiashi golpea a Hinata cada que ella comete un error, bueno lo que Hiashi considera un error, tengo entendido que el es el culpable del daño en sus ojos, Sasuke es un maldito infiel y frío, controlador, manipulador, pero nunca la ha lastimado de manera física.**

**a ver, el problema no es sasuke sino su padre, pero eso se soluciona cuando se case y se valla con el Uchiha**

**No kankuro ella no será feliz con un hombre como sasuke, ademas creo que ella sigue amando a Naruto**

**...**

aquellas palabras me mostraron que lo mejor es alegarme de Hinata antes de que esta atracción se vuelva otra cosa...

**lo mejor es volver a suna**

**que ...**

**que tenemos que trabajar...**

**no vamos a comer juntos **

**si la rubia tiene razón hace mucho que no comemos juntos**

**a quien le llamas rubia, idiota**

**a la única rubia en frente de mi**

**mira castaño con delirios de neko... no soy una simple rubia soy Sabaku no Temari, tu hermana... te quedo claro**

**si... **

salimos los tres a comer y me di cuenta que temari mostraba una alegría diferente a la acostumbrada... pero también había una sombra tenia curiosidad pero no quería ponerla triste por lo que guarde silencio...

**Mansión Hyuga – Lunes 6 de la tarde**

**como es posible que ese maldito del Uchiha este instalado en la casa de Hinata, lo voy a golpear en cuanto lo vea...**

**Kiba, controlate, no sabemos lo que esta ocurriendo**

**pero es que ese imbécil se toma muchas atribuciones**

**Kiba te recuerdo que es su prometido**

**si pero Hinata no lo quiere**

**Kiba eso no lo sabes tu**

**claro... que lo se yo, ella ama al baka de Naruto**

me molesto oír esas voces, en verdad no entiendo como Hime puede ser amiga de esos dos, pero me puse furioso al oír las palabras del perro.

**hmp..**

**donde esta hinata**

lo fulmino con la mirada, la verdad me molesta que quiera preguntar por mi mujer..

**Konichiwa Sasuke, queríamos hablar con Hinata...**

**por que le hablas tan amable a este imbécil...**

**hmp... Hinata esta descansando**

no tenia ningún interés en contestarles pero tengo que mantenerlos legos de ella, no quiero que nadie la vea en ese estado.

**entonces vamos a verla**

**esta dormida**

**no me interesa Uchiha, ella es mi amiga y no se molestara si la despierto**

**kiba... Sasuke tiene razón Hinata debe de estar agotada si a estas horas ya se encuentra dormida**

**no Shino, el debe de estar mintiendo.. Hinata, Hinataaa**

**callate, la vas a despertar...**

**no, me importa solo quiero saber si esta bien**

**Hinatttaaaa**

**soy kiba, baja...**

no lo soporto mas y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando la mano del Aburame se interpuso.. nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercan aceran velocidad

**joven la señorita despertó**

me petrifico al escuchar a ganangata por lo que no pude ecvitar que kiba subiera a gran velocidad hacia la habitación de Hinata

Uchiha, que esta ocurriendo

cuando el aburame coloco su mano en mi antebrazo y lo presiono con fuerza me despertó, no respondí a su pregunta, solo corrí hacia donde estaba mi princesa.. cuando llegue lo que vi me sorprendió, pues en aquella cama estaba Hinata siendo abrazada por el perro, ella solo sollozaba..

**Hinata...**

solo su zurre cuando para mi sorpresa ella me miro...

**Mansión Hyuga Ama– Lunes 10 de la noche**

La pareja de castaños estaba recostados en la cama, después de haber pasado una tarde en pareja...

la mente del ojiblanco seguía trabajando, pues desde que escucho al personal de su casa hablando de ellos y de un heredero, la idea no solo se inserto en su mente sino que también en su corazón...

**Tenten...**

**hmp...**

**se que estas cansada pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte...**

**que ocurre neji...**

**quiero un hijo...**

**que...**

la sorpresa en tenten me intrigo pensé que ella era feliz por formar una familia pero me equivoque..

**no.. neji. espera yo.. ettoo...**

**Tenten entiendo que no te sientes preparara... **

ella se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo y con sus mano toma mi rostro, empieza a besarme desde las mejillas hasta la barbilla, trata de besar mis labios y solo me mantengo quieto, se que ella se molestara pero en verdad me sentí mal al saber que ella no quiere un hijo conmigo..

**Neji mirame por favor...**

su suplica me conmuevo por lo que la obedezco y su mirada me cautivo..

**yo quiero un hijo...**

**estas segura...**

**claro amor quien no quisiera un hijo contigo..**

**tienes razón...**

**oye...**

me golpea en el pecho y yo sonrío como tonto, tiene razón el Nara al decir que parezco un tonto enamorado, pero solo de ella, con ella puedo ser yo, no el frio y serio Neji Hyuga, como deseo que Sasuke y el propio Nara se den cuenta de lo que están apunto de perder.

**en que piensas Hyuga...**

**en nada señora Hyuga...**

**no te creo...**

**pues para ser honesto en que debemos empezar con nuestro hijo...**

la beso con pasión, mis manos recorren su espalda desnuda y mi cuerpo se calienta, su aliento se estrella contra mi cuello, sus labios rozan mi piel, sus manos acarician mi pecho. no puedo evitar sentir el calor de su cuerpo, al oír la llamarme, sus labios entre abiertos mientras trata de callar sus gemidos con mis labios.

mis manos presionan sus glúteos, redondos y duros, perfectos, logro sentarla sobre mi miembro con el único fin de tocar sus senos, los presiono, acerco mis labios y los torturo con pequeños toques y con la punta de mi lengua, después de humedecerlos, soplo por toda la zona, ella tiembla por la sensación.

ella rasguña mi pecho logrando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, no lo soporte mas y la coloque debajo de mi, comencé a lamber, morder y chupar sus pezones, mientras que mi miembro se restregaba en su vagina... sus gemidos me incitaban a mas, por lo que en un momento de locura la penetre sin contemplación, sus uñas se enterraron en mi piel.

la sensación era increíble, no importaba el numero de veces que lo hiciéramos era la misma sensación, la de pertenencia, de amor, pasión, el calor, la humedad, la estreches, sabia que ningún hombre había profanado su cuerpo siempre he sido el primero y el único.

ella era mía, en su totalidad no había nada que ella no me entregara y en este momento ella se entregaba a mi sin restricciones y limites, deje que sus piernas se enredaran en mi cadera, haciendo presión para que la unión fuera completa.

los roces de sus pechos contra el mío era delirante por lo que en un inesperado movimiento me levante con ella, quedando sentados, trataba de sostenerla por la cintura, mientras mi mano derecho presionaba uno de sus pechos, ella solo mordía mi cuello tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

me di cuenta de que esta vez ella se contenía, por lo que empece a brincar, impulsandome con las piernas y mis glùteos para que mi penetración fuera directa, en contra de aquel punto que la hacia delirar ella grito y sus paredes vaginales me presionaron dificultando mi salida y sobre todo tratando de impedir mi entrada, pero era placentero por que mi miembro sentía la presión, el calor y la humedad eran mayores, me incline y con mis brazos sostuve nuestro cuerpo ella solo se sostenía de mi cuello mientras que sus piernas me liberaron.

envestía con fuerza buscando liberar su cuerpo de aquella barrera mental, estaba consiente de que no deseaba que nadie en la casa nos escuchara, pero no iba a permitir eso, ellos ya hablaban de nosotros así que por que limitarme.

mordí su cuello con furia, ella grito y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, por lo que aumente el ritmo logrando que ella gritara mi nombre, su cuerpo se arqueo, hasta el punto que su cabeza quedo en el colchón y el clímax la invadió y su cuerpo se tenso, logrando que ella me llevara con ella y mi semen la inundara.

**aa.. pronto.. aa.. tendre...mos ... un .. hijo**

solo sonreí por que tenia razón, si continuamos así mi pequeño llegaría pronto me recuesto sobre sus pechos y empiezo a besarlos con ternura, su pequeña risa me alegraba el corazón, continuo con mis caricias mientras que ella jugaba con mi cabello y su respiración se regulaba.

**Te amo Neji**

**no más de lo que yo te amo Tenten**

**Hinata...**

solo su zurre cuando para mi sorpresa ella me miro... y sonrío...

**Shino kun...**

**Hinata, como estas**

**bien shino kun..**

**que te paso, si te lastimo este imbécil yo me encargo**

**no kiba kun...**

**eh...**

no entendía por que Hinata se comportaba así sabia que algo estaba mal pero lo descubriría que es lo que estaba ocurriendo...

**por que tienes esas heridas...**

**...**

**si hinata, estas lastimada**

Hinata se mira las manos con intensidad y su rostro mira confusión.. no entendía que estaba ocurriendo

**no se que paso... **

las lagrimas corren por su rostro, por lo que me acerco a ella y estaba por abrazarla cuando el perro la abrazo evitando que me acercara a ella para consolarla.. creo que ninguno se había percatado de mi estado hasta que Shino me miro con intensidad..

**Uchiha... que les ocurrió..**

**hmp...**

no pude evitar mi confusión por lo que el entendió mi interrogativa..

**tu rostro parece demacrado, tienes ojeras y estas pálido, ademas hinata tiene esas heridas en las manos y en la frente..**

**si baka que ocurrió...**

**kiba controlate estas alterando a Hinata...**

giro mi rostro para ver la reacción de Hinata , ella se toca la frente y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios..

**etto.. Sasuke kun que ocurrió...**

me sorprendí saber que ella no recordara, o lo estará asiendo para no molestar a sus amigos, pero no importa solo quiero que se larguen para que ella y yo podamos hablar.

**tuviste una accidente con el espejo esta mañana, por eso de los cortes y...**

**la has cuidado no Sasuke...**

al decir aquello, ella trata de recordar pero parece que no lo logra pues mostró decepción, se pone de cuclillas y se acerca a mi para abrazarme..

**arigatoo Sasuke kun...**

**hmp...**

correspondo el abrazo, mientras acaricio su cabello... su llanto se escucha en mi oído y la abrazo con mayor fuerza, por primera vez no me importo estar rodeado de gente, no quería contenerme, por lo que levanto mi rostro y beso su cabello, limpio sus lagrimas y rozo sus labios, ella se sonroja por lo que yo sonrío...

**creo que venimos otro día kiba**

**pero... etto... Hinata**

**vamos kiba, ella esta bien**

**claro que no tu recuerdas lo que hablamos co...**

**kiba...**

**kiba kun...**

**hinata...**

**arigato por venir...**

**mañana vendremos para acompañarte...**

**hmp...**

**que ocurre Uchiha**

**que mañana tenemos que ir al Dr. así que no creo que puedan**

**Sasuke kun...**

aquella mirada suplicante me derroto por lo que yo solo asiento...

**entonces podemos comer aquí...**

**si hinata chan...**

ese maldito perro me esta desquiciando, no me agrada que la abrace y mucho menos que le susurre cosas.

**Kiba kun**

Hinata se alega de el con el rostro sonrojado y tratando de esconder su rostro, no se que es lo que le dijo pero cierro mis manos con fuerza, tenia ganas de golpearlo...

**no vemos Hinata y Uchiha cuidala...**

**hasta mañana Hinata.. Uchiha **

no entendí pero vi como los amigos de hinata salían... ella permaneció sentada viendo como sus amigos salían, ella se giro para ver me y volvió a sonreír..

**Hinata...**

**si sasuke kun...**

**sobre lo ocurrido**

**no recuerdo lo que ocurrió sasuke kun**

**Hinata... puede decirme**

**sasuke ... etto**

su estomago sonó y ella se sonrojo, solo sonreí por su vergüenza, cuando el mío hizo el mismo sonido bueno con mayor volumen, pero ahora era ella la que se reía, adoraba esa risa..

**voy a llamar a Mina**

**hai...**

salí de aquella habitación confundido, en verdad ella no recuerda nada o ...

Lose no tengo perdón... pero esta vez me disculpo pero no tenia mucha imaginación para continuarla espero que el capitulo les agrade...

¿que es lo que tiene hiinata?, por que no recuerda nada?, que es lo que pasara ahora y sobre todo que esta haciendo temari? eso y mas preguntas tendran respuesta el siguiente capi...

les vuelvo agradecer que sigan leyendo mi fic...

saludos


	14. El Final de un Amor y el Inicio de una

Capitulo 14: El Final de un Amor y el Inicio de una nueva esperanza

ª*ª*ª*ª*

**Departamento Nara - Sabaku: Martes 8 de la mañana**

ahora estoy aquí recogiendo cada cosa que me ate a este maldito lugar, nuca creí que desearía mas que nada volver suna, hoy vuelvo para hacer mi vida, encontrar un nuevo camino y sobre todo para enterrar a este estúpido corazón.

solo guardo mi ropa y joyas nada que me haya regalado el nara hoy será el final, me lamento siquiera en pensar en venganza para el solo es un contrato, pues si quiere quedarse con la Yamanaka que lo haga, a partir de hoy todo relacionado a los Nara termino, anoche llore por ultima vez..

salgo de mi habitación y estoy sola, el se fue anoche con ella, a si que no importa nada, me di cuenta que para el solo soy un mueble nada de lo que se deba preocupar, me dejo sola...

**como siempre...**

**adiós.. soledad...**

tomo mis maletas y antes de salir dejo las llaves, volteo y veo aquella foto que representaba el inicio y ahora esta rosa, como yo.. regreso y la tomo quito la imagen, la rompo me llevo la parte donde salgo yo, el resto lo dejo en su lugar...

suena mi celular y se que es Sai, no se pero le agradezco silenciosamente en cada amargo momento el esta ahí, para ayudarme, abrazarme y recordarme que no estoy sola.. cierro la puerta antes de contestar, pero el cuelga antes de poder decirle algo...

cerré un doloroso capitulo de mi vida, pero se que algo mejor me espera en suna...

se abre el elevador y entro, le marco a Sai..

**Sai...**

**temari, se hace tarde...**

**lose, ya estoy por bajar...**

**hai, te espero en el estacionamiento...**

**hai...**

Sai por que sigues estando conmigo después del daño que te cause, tal vez ese fue mi primer error el perderte... el segundo aceptar al Nara en mi vida... pero hoy lo solucionare...

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Mansión Hyuga 12 de la noche del Lunes.**

la oscuridad de una noche sin luna cubre las mentiras de un hombre, que esta dispuesto a todo por enmendar sus errores..

la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad y no la perderé hime, tu serás mía y yo seré completamente tuyo...

te miro dormida, eres como un pequeño ángel indefenso en este mundo lleno de pecados y demonios que no duraran en devorarte pero para eso estoy aquí para protegerte me encargare de que nadie interrumpa en nuestro paraíso, si por que he tomado la decisión que a partir de mañana tu y yo nos iremos, empezaremos en otro lugar, donde solo seamos los dos...

realmente me alegra saber que tu accidente no es de gravedad pero si lo que sakura sospecha es cierto, este será nuestro nuevo inicio borrare la oscuridad de nuestro pasado con la luz de un nuevo comienzo...

**ª*ª*Recuerdo de Sasukeª*ª*ª**

Hime que te ocurre, fue mi único pensamiento al salir de esa habitación, me recargue en la puerta y mi cuerpo sigue temblando, tenia miedo a tu reacción, no quería volver a ver en tus ojos ese pánico y terror hacia mi, pero esto es totalmente perturbador, pues en tus ojos veo amor, ternura y culpabilidad, me confundo, pero al mismo tiempo me alegro, mi corazón se agita y acelera con tus sonrisas..

salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar pasos, para mi molestia es Ganagata..

**Uchiha san...**

**...**

**necesitamos que nos de las nuevas ordenes...**

**hmp...**

**...**

**mantengan la vigilancia nadie se puede acercar a la mansión y por favor no me molesten tu quedas a cargo de todo...**

**hai.. etto...**

**habla de una vez...**

**tenemos que regresar a la mansión uchiha...**

**no yo hablare con Otosan...**

**hai...**

el se alega, recuerdo que mi celular lo olvide en el carro, decido salir a pedirle a Mina la cena para Hinata y para mi, la tomaremos en su habitación, tengo que marcar a otosan para avisarle de que tengo algunos miembros de la seguridad Uchiha...

al llegar a la cocina veo a mina y a otras dos jóvenes, me sorprendo y solo interrogó a Mina con la mirada.

**son empleadas temporales sasuke san...**

**espero que ya estén informada de las restricciones...**

**hai, sasuke san ya saben que no pueden entrar a la habitación de Hinata san...**

**hmp... prepara la cena y la subes a la habitación...**

estaba por retirarme cuando sentí la mirada de esa mujeres, me volteo y mi mirada frías se instala de nuevo..

**mejor me avisas, estaré en el despacho de Hiashi, yo llevare la cena a mi mujer...**

no pude evitarlo, tenia que marcar que ya tenia dueña.. suena estúpido pero desearía tener un tatuaje en la frente que mostrara que estoy enamorado.. al tener ese pensamiento el recuerdo del sabaku me invadió y cerré inconsciente los puños, la verdad ese maldito me molesta pero yo me encargaría de desaparecerlo de la vida de MI MUJER.

lo primero que hago es marcarle a mi padre para informarle de que tengo a varios hombre conmigo, pero el que me contesta es Itachi, antes de que me cuestionara le dijo de que Ganagata y otros 9 hombres están conmigo resguardando la mansión hyuga, el trata de cuestionarme pero yo no dijo mas y cuelgo.

ahora necesitaba informarle a Hiashi de mi estancia en la mansión no quiero problemas, cuando logro localizarlos, la mocosa de Hanabi me responde yo solo le pido hablar con su padre y ella trata de insinuarme cosa, no se que le ocurre no es mi tipo ademas que no se da cuenta que comparada a hinata no era nada..

**pasame a tu padre..**

**claro sasuke kun...**

**hmp...**

**no te gustaría divertirte...**

**...**

escucho como habla con el Hyuga y el me respondo le informo de que estoy en la mansión solo esta noche, cuando me pregunta el motivo, al no tener una respuesta de mi parte me empieza a decir...

**si la culpable es Hinata yo me encargare de...**

**no, ella no tiene nada que ver, yo quería estar lejos de los camarógrafos y reportero...**

**esta bien...**

**le informo que Hinata me acompañara a Iwa...**

**etto.. **

**espero que no le moleste, pero me gustaría que los socios...**

**esta bien... hablaremos a su regreso..**

**hai...**

**hasta luego Sasuke san**

**hasta luego Hiashi sama que tenga un buen viaje..**

al terminar de hablar con el me doy cuenta que necesito hablar con sakura, la localizo en el hospital pues hoy tiene guardia, lo primero que me pregunta es por Hinata y si algo malo ocurrió, cuando le dijo que nada malo pasa ella suspira, realmente no la entiendo pero no quiero divagar tengo otras cosas mas importantes en mi mente..

**Sakura necesito que revises a hinata...**

**que ocurre...**

de nuevo la preocupación se presenta en su voz, pero trato de evitar mostrar mis sentimientos, realmente no quiero que dar como un dobe...

**nada solo que despertó pero parece que no recuerda nada...**

**eh...**

**si, no recuerda...**

**sasuke tienes que traerla al hospital puede que haya sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y no me haya dado cuenta...**

**parece estar bien...**

**sasuke no entiendes el hecho de que presente perdida de memoria o por lo menos de unos cuantos eventos puede ser acausa de un daño en la corteza cerebral lo que...**

**esta bien la llevare después de que coma algo..**

**creo que no...**

**sakura no acomido nada desde ayer, no creo que sea correcto...**

**esta bien pero traela lo antes posible..**

**hmp...**

medito un poco las palabras de sakura, me estremezco al pensar que algo malo le puede ocurrir, me levanto pero antes de abrir la puerta mina me habla..

**Sasuke san...**

**hmp..**

abro la puerta y ella me mira dudosa, creo que mi rostro sigue mostrando mi preocupación, la miro con intensidad, para que entienda que la escucho..

**ya están los alimento...**

camino delante de ella y al ver la mesa cerca de las escaleras con un charola con los alimentos la tomo y ante de irme le doy las gracias, se que se quedo sorprendida, pero no me interesa, hoy no quiero ser el sasuke de siempre quiero ser yo realmente, el uchiha que se esconde bajo una mascara de frialdad...

al llegar la veo recostada, se ve tal linda... de pronto abre sus ojos y me mira con esa ternura, amor, podia ver paz en esas perlas.

**sasuke kun...**

**hime, traje la cena...**

**hai...**

la veo sentarse y cuando se apoya en las manos un gemido de dolor se le escapa, me apresuro a poner la charola en la cama y la ayudo, ella me sorie, yo al tenerla tan cerca no puedo evitarlo y la beso, ella me responde, profundizo el beso y el aire o mejor dicho la falta de este me obliga alejarme de ella, a una distancia considerable, ella me acaricia y el roce de las gasa con mi piel me vuelve a nuestra realidad, me alejo y beso su frente le sonrío como nunca habia hecho con otra mujer que no sea mi madre o ella.

**tenemos que comer hime..**

**hai...**

acomodó un par de almohadas en su espalda, la cubro con una manta, me siento con ella y pongo la charola entre los dos, al ver los platillos sus ojos brillan, me encanta este habiente tan intimo entre los dos...

cuando esta por tomar los palillos lo evito, ella me mira con duda y yo empiezo a coger un poco de arroz y se lo pongo enfrente de sus labios ella los abre e introdujo el arroz ella se sonroja.. me encanta sus reacciones.

poco a poco la alimento entre takoyakis, el yakimeshi, la sopa de mizo y un poco de sushi, un par de pescados dorados con verduras al vapor, le di aprobar de todo, ella solo abre su boca, con los mismo palillos me alimento, ella cada vez que ve como me introduzco los palillos a mi boca y despues de tomar comida se los doy a ella, logrando que una verguenza que se marca en su rostro se presente, realmente estos actos muestran una intimidad inusual, pues los modales impiden que esto ocurra pero no tengo ganas de seguir con ellos, solo quiero estar con ella, nada puede romper este momento de intimidad.

terminamos, quito la charola y solo la saco al pasillo antes de volver a entrar llamo a Mina, ella se la llevara no me preocupo mas por eso, cuando entro la veo en la misma posición en la que la deje, con cuidado la abrazo y trato de recostarla para que quede sobre mi pecho, ella juega con los botones de la camisa, se que esta sonrojada por la timidez con la que mueve sus manos.

le acaricio el cabello, pero tengo que llevarla al hospital la presiono con mayor fuerza con la unica intensión de acercarla a mí, no deseo perderla...

**Hinata tenemos que ir al hospital...**

sus ojos muestran la duda, se que se esta mirando las manos pues ya no la siento sobre mi pecho..

**que me paso...**

**eso es lo que vamos averiguar...**

**sasuke kun...**

**lo se yo tampo se...**

**pero... etto..**

**hime... te encontré con las heridas...**

ella tiembla, tengo miedo a que recuerde..

**gomen...**

otra vez esa palabra, no quiero volver a escucharla, no de sus labios, ella no tiene por que disculparse, ella no hizo nada todo lo hecho yo...

**no...**

**sasuke kun yo...**

**hime, creo que las cosas serán distintas...**

**eh...**

**vamos a ver a Sakura...**

**hai...**

no quiero dejarla ir, hoy no, pero tengo que llevarla al hospital, dejo que se levante, solo la observo acercarse a sus closet, duda en que ponerse, me encanta de cualquier modo, solo la veo sacar un vestido blanco con flores de sakura en un costado con cuidado lo pone en la cama lo mira con intensidad, sus ojos se iluminan y regresa al closet para buscar ropa interior, toma un conjunto blanco de encaje, el cual me recuerda que yo se lo compre, bueno creo que la mayoría de la lencería que ella tiene se la e comprado yo con el único objetivo de quitarsela, sonrío... pero toma un conjunto rosa pastel no me agrada puedo ver que es un norma, sin encaje, estampado o pedrería, no me agrada...

vuelve su vista al blanco que tiene en la izquierda y luego al rosa, duda, se que se esta mordiendo el labio, decido intervenir.

**me gusta mas el blanco...**

la miro como su cuerpo se estremece al escucharme, ella de reojo me mira y mi sonrisa crece al ver como sus oídos y cuello toman una tonalidad rosa, esta avergonzada...

**hmp...**

**hai..**

deja el rosa, cierra el cajón y regresa con el conjunto blanco, me mira con suplica, pero no lo are ella quiere que la deje sola para cambiarse, pero no esta vez, no puedo dejarla y no porque tema por su saludo o por otra cuestión, solo quiero verla, después de mi salvajismo de hace dos días no he podido tenerla, quiero verla, sentirla y olerla, pero sobre todo venerar su cuerpo...

la miro con intensidad y ella solo me mira tímidamente, se que quieta mientras juega con sus dedos, es muestra de nerviosismo..

**hina, no hay nada que no conozca y sobre todo que no sea mío...**

**etto...**

**solo hazlo, no are otra cosa que mirarte...**

ella solo asiente, mientras veo que sus movimientos son lentos y tímidos, va subiendo su camisón, su cuerpo queda total mente expuesto, esta completamente desnuda se pone las bragas, yo sonrío cuando veo que evita mirarme, el sujetador realmente deseaba desvestirla mas que otra cosa, trate de respirar profundo para calmar mis instintos, cerré los ojos y cuando los vuelvo abrir mis ojos y ella ya tiene el vestido puesto se ve angelical, se dirige al baño y cierra agradezco internamente pues mi miembro empezó a inquietarse, trato de controlarme, después de unos minutos ella sale...

**etto... sasuke kun...**

vamos.. me levanto y tomo una sweater y un abrigo para ella, la tomo de la mano y salgo con ella, cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras le coloco el abrigo, ella se sonroja pues las jóvenes nos están observando, la beso lentamente y ella solo responde, no tengo ya dudas de que ella no recuerda nada, considerando que su comportamiento del dia anterior estotalmente distinto al de hoy.

**Sasuke san...**

**regresamos en dos horas...**

no dije mas, realmente a nadie tengo que darle explicaciones pero Mina era distinta ya tenia mucho tiempo con la Familia Uchiha, tuve consideraciones con ella...

ganagata y el resto de los guardias están ahí vigilando, yo solo asiento, nos acercamos al coche y antes que dada abro la puerta del copiloto para que hinata suba, espero que se acomode para cerrar la puerta me doy prisa, quiero que todo esto termine, pero sobre todo quiero confirmar mi suposición.

se que Ganagata y los guardias no entiende mi comportamiento pero realmente no me interesaba lo que ellos pensaran, por lo que le pongo el cinturón de seguridad a hinata y le coloco mi sweater sobre sus piernas y la beso, ella corresponde de forma tímida por las miradas de esos hombres pero no me interesa, ya no voy a pensar en el que dirán solo seremos hinata y yo...

todo el camino la acariciaba, necesitaba tocarla, saber que estaba ahí, que todo lo vivido estos días solo fue una pesadilla, pero no puedo nublar mi razonamiento se que esta es mi oportunidad de volver a empezar...

cuando llegamos al hospital todos nos miraban agradecía que el cabello de Hime cubriera el vendaje de su frente, sus manos estaban cubiertas por las mangas del abrigo, yo la tomaba de la cintura y en la recepción pregunte por Sakura Haruno, ella la llamo y me di cuenta que aquellas enfermeras me miraban con deseo pero al mismo tiempo murmuraban... cuando llego sakura comprendí el motivo...

habia venido a buscar a sakura en un par de ocasiones y la besaba frente a ella, me golpe mentalmente había cometido muchos errores, lo peor de todo es que hay mucha gente en esta ciudad que podía arruinar mis planes.

lo decidí Hinata y yo nos iríamos de aquí, empezaremos en otra ciudad...

tome a Hinta de la cintura y la obligue que permaneciera conmigo, los murmullos seguían pero esta vez solo sonreí con malicia antes de subir al elevador la voltee y la bese quería que todos supieran quien era mi mujer y mi dueña... ella se sonrojo y me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, solo acariciaba su espalda y mi sonrisa de superioridad fue mayor al darme cuenta de que todos nos miraban...

Sakura nos interrumpió, yo no la mire, solo gire a hinata aun en mis brazos y camine con ella, cuando las puertas se cerraron sakura empezó con sus cuestionamientos...

**se ven contentos...**

**hmp...**

**hai...**

**Hinata, como te sientes...**

**bien, solo me duelen las manos si ejerzo presión en ellas...**

**es normal, pues los cortes son recientes y tus músculos siguen resentidos por el daño, los nervios estarán un poco alterados, pero solo tomara unos días a que todo vuelva ala normalidad...**

**hai... pero...**

**sobre lo que recuerdas...**

**realmente no recuerdo nada especial, se que estaba en mi casa después de una junta con mi padre...**

**que junta...**

**en la que se me encargo el departamento de finanzas... **

entendí que ella tiene un gran vacío, ella esta mencionando la junto con su padre de hace mas de dos semanas... mire a sakura y ella vio mi preocupación...

**creo que necesitamos unas topografía y algunos análisis para ver si el causante del accidente fue un desmayo... **

**hmp..**

**etto..**

ya no pudimos seguir conversando llegamos al piso donde estaba el consultorio de sakura o bueno eso creí, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba esa mujer la abuela del dobe...

**Hinata san...**

**Tsunade sama...**

**pequeña que ocurrió...**

**etto... yo...**

**Tsunade sama, Hinata sufrió un accidente del cual se desconoce el motivo, presentaba cortes en las palmas de las manos, un corte de consideración en la frente, pero sobre todo estaba inconsciente, con fiebre...**

**entonces, Hinata recuerdas que ocurrió...**

**hmp...**

aquella mujer me miro con molestia, pero no me agrada que sea ella la que se encargue de Hinata, no quiero nada que la relacione al dobe, pero es por su salud asi que solo guardo silencio y me siento junto a ella...

**solo que estaba en casa después de la junta con otosan...**

**que ocurre Uchiha...**

esa mujer se dio cuenta de mis gestos, pero sobre todo de mi preocupación...

**Eso ocurrió hace dos semanas mas o menos...**

**que...**

**hinata esta hablando de la junta de hace dos semanas...**

**hinata sabes que hiciste ayer...**

**hai... fui a cenar con sasuke y sus padres...**

**no hinata... ayer fuimos a la cena de celebración por el contrato con Sabaku corp...**

me di cuenta que su mirada perdí la luz, se cubría de incertidumbre y preocupación, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, tomo su mano entre las mías y la obligo a verme...

**todo estará bien...**

**hai...**

me olvide completamente de que las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación acaricie su rostro consiguiendo que ahora se sonrojara, la bese con ternura y un estúpido suspiro proveniente de alguien a nuestra espalda nos interrumpió... me aleje de ella y cerré los ojos mi orgullo me gritaba que saliera de ahí que la abandonara, estaba quedando como un estúpido, pero mi corazón me suplicaba que no la abandonara, me recordaba su sufrimiento y mis propias palabras, respire con tranquilidad y la voltee a ver... esos ojos blancos me suplicaban por que no la soltara y esta vez tome todo el valor que me que tenia...

**Tsunade sama que tiene Hinata...**

**eso lo averiguaremos, Sakura acompaña a Hinata a realizarse una tomografia y los estudios necesarios, llama a Inochi para que nos apoye con el diagnostico...**

**hai...**

**Hnata acompañame...**

me puse de pie para ir con ella, pero la abuela del dobe me detiene...

**sasuke, quiero preguntarte alguna cosas...**

**hmp...**

**que fue lo ocurrió..**

me molesta su actitud se que me esta culpando por esto, pero no voy a aceptar ante ella que esto pudo ser provocado por mi actitud y mi infidelidad...

**ayer llegue a la mansión hyuga y la encontré en la regadera ya tenia los cortes, su cuerpo temblaba...**

**que otra cosas recuerdas...**

**el espejo de su habitación estaba destrozado...**

**estos es un poco raro, ella no recuerda nada, tal vez el golpe al caer...**

**...**

**No sabes si Hinata a estado bajo mucha presión...**

**hmp...**

**estrés...**

solo asiento, ella se pone a meditar, me sentía incomodo viendo como esa mujer me mira...

creo que ella necesitara descanso, pero después de que Inochi la revise y vea el resultado de los análisis, te podré dar un diagnostico.

nos quedamos en silencio, creo que esa mujer se siente incomoda por que la veo que se levanta y me mira, a su reloj, el estante de libros, se vuelve a sentar... todo se vuelve a repetir, pero de repente...

**Sasuke...**

**hmp...**

**Naruto va volver algún día...**

**hmp...**

no quise mostrar todo lo que sentí, pero en realidad me inquieta saber que el vendrá y estoy seguro que el ya conoce sus sentimientos por Hinata, el día que se decida a volver vendrá por ella.. pero antes de que eso ocurra ella ya será mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo...

**hijo...**

**que sasuke**

**hmp...**

ella me mira con intensidad, yo sonrío con arrogancia cuando su rostro se deforma para poner una mueca de disgusto..

**ella podría estar embarazada...**

**hmp...**

sale de la oficina y antes de irse me ordena que me quede, trate de replicar pero ella simplemente se fue... mire la fotos que hay en ese lugar, esta su familia, su esposo, su hijo y nieto, veo al dobe y mi furia regresa... pero me trato de tranquilizar...

escucho la puerta abrirse y entra hinata, se toca el brazo me levanto y me acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.. tenia que recordarme todo lo que significa esta mujer...

**sasuke...**

suspira, la presiono con mayor fuerza entre mis brazos, me encanta sentir junto a mi, ella levanta sus brazos y los pone en mis hombros, la voy haciendo caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, la beso y logro tenerla ahí, acorralada, me alego y la veo.. con sus perlas cerradas, labios hinchados y rojos por la intensidad de los besos, mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, no puedo mas, la beso pero escuchamos las voces de la rubia y la pelirrosa, la beso con ternura y la tomo de la mano, ella me sonríe, la ayudo a sentarse...

**la tomografía y los resultados de Inochi estarán aquí en unos minutos, las pruebas que te realizamos son importantes para ver alguna causas que provocaran alguna caída o desmayo, que ocasionara los cortes y un golpe de consecuencias...**

**hinata ven de este lado...**

**hai...**

**sientate en el chaisse y te recuestas...**

la veo caminar para entrar aquella habitación o extensión del consultorio donde están algunos instrumentos, pero se que ella tiene que recostarse, se para junto al mueble y se impulsa pero no logra realizar el movimiento, hace muecas y veo su ante brazos y una pequeña gota de sangre.. me levanto de prisa y la tomo de la cintura y la pongo en aquel mueble, ella me sonríe en agradecimiento, yo la tomo de la mano y ella se recuesta su vestido se levanto un poco, con mi mano libre se lo acomodo no sin antes acariciar un poco sus piernas, ella se estremece, la miro y esta sonrojada, sonrío con burla y ella hace uno de sus hermosos pucheros. me alejo y veo que tsunade revisa los cortes de su manos, limpia los cortes y cambia las gasas, después retira su cabello y observa el área golpeada, ya no solo esta el corte sino también un color morado y un poco rojiza toda el área...

**Hinata creo que este golpe fue el que provoco el daño... pero esperaremos a que Inochi nos de su diagnostico...**

vuelve a repetir la mis acción con el corte y al terminar se retira para limpiarse, hinata queda recostada, pero en el momento en que se levanta se mareo, la ayudo no se como logre llegar a ella no iba permitir que cayera y se lastimara de nuevo...

la tome en mis brazos y me sente con ella en frente del escritorio, la mirada de Sakura estaba sobre mi, pero no le di importancia, solo quería que hinata estuviera bien... los golpes de la puerta interrumpieron el silencio, era Inochi sabia, aquel hombre que siempre a tenido altos valores y estimas sobre las relaciones de pareja, me ve y no puede evitar mostrar su sorpresa por mi actitud con Hinata, me molesta pero tengo la culpa por ser un maldito que en lugar de ser fiel, solo fue un infiel que no se ocultaba, fui muy descarado con mis amantes...

**hmp...**

hinata solo permanece ahí, con el rostro escondido entre mi cuello y yo no pienso alejarla...

**que ocurre Inochi...**

**hmp.. Tsunade no hay daño en la corteza cerebral.. **

**esto es muy extraño...**

**pero creo que el problema de hinata puede presentar un cuadro de amnesia retrograda que es la eliminación o falta de recuerdos anteriores al accidente pero para esto ella debería de presentar algún daño en los lóbulos temporales medios y en especial en el hipocampo pero en el caso de hinata estos no se presentan en un grado que produzca este estado, por lo que todo indica que un caso de amnesia disociativa que es el reprimir a largo plazo un evento que provoco un gran daño en el paciente, en este puede ser provocado por un trauma ya sea psicológico o emocional.**

**entonces Hinata tiene amnesia disociativa...**

**hai...**

**pero que pudo causar esto...**

**tsunade, esta se presenta cuando se presenta una situación que genera un intenso estrés psicológico, de conflictos intensos o una situación intolerable... **

**hmp..**

no puedo evitarlo, todo esto es mi culpa estos días sometí a Hinata a muchas situaciones que la llevaron a esto, quería preguntar como cuidarla o como ayudarla, pero tengo miedo a que recuerde...

**Uchiha...**

**hmp...**

**no es necesario que se le suministra ningún medicamento es probable que los recuerdos regresen, por lo que no será necesario que ella este bajo psicoterapia. pero va hacer necesario que se le suministren algunos relajantes y que sus actividades sean limitadas...**

**hai...**

**Hinata...**

**hai, Inochi sama..**

**tendrás que tomarte unos días de descanso y mantenerte alegada de situaciones de estrés...**

**hai...**

**bueno, uchiha tu tendrás que evitar que se exponga a situaciones que la alteren, a demás de los medicamentos que tsunade le recete, no hay mas que decir... me retiro tsunade, Sakura chan.. Hinata cuidate y descansa, Uchiha...**

veo como ese hombre sale de la habitación esta molesto pero no me interesa lo que piense de mi...

bueno creo que solo tengo que darte indicaciones para el cuidado de las heridas, este medicamento que complemente el que receto Sakura y creo que seria necesario que la mantuvieras en supervisión, en caso de que este en la mansión Hyuga dile a Hiashi y que este vigilada por alguien..

**hmp.. mañana viajamos a Iwa...**

**no creo ...**

**ella necesita estar lejos de todo estrés y en Iwa ella estará tranquila...**

**esta bien solo que acuda a revisión dentro de dos días, te enviare los resultados fax a tu oficina o al hotel, entre ellos están la pruebas de sangre...**

**hmp... mañana vendré por ellos antes de irnos, a que hora estarán listos...**

**a las 2 de la tarde...**

**aquí estaré...**

**domo, tsunade...**

hinata se levanta se despide de la rubia y yo solo hago una reverencia con la cabeza y no dijo mas, nos despedimos de Sakura, coloco su abrigo y la tomo de la cintura no quiero que ocurra nada, siento la mirada sobre mi pero no me interesa, subimos al elevador donde la abrazo y ella solo me dice que lo siente, yo no resisto mas esas palabras y la beso... salimos del pequeño espacio, paso a recepción y pago la consulta, los estudios, hinata solo me abraza y yo la mantengo junto a mi, las enfermeras pasan junto a nosotros pero yo ni siquiera las miro, terminamos con todo y salimos del hospital, caminamos un poco para localizar el automóvil, ya son 11:00 pm, el clima es mas frío y me alegro de que hinata traiga puesto el abrigo, abro la puerta para que ella entre, rodeo al auto para subir y lo primero que hago es encender el auto y después poner la calefacción, no deseo que contraiga un resfriado..

**sasuke kun...**

**hmp...**

**vamos a Iwa...**

**si hime, creo que es necesario que tu y yo tomemos un descanso, ademas tengo que firmar unos contratos...**

**hai...**

esta feliz, eso me gusta ella se sienta mas cerca de mi y yo solo tomo su mano con cuidado, la llevo a mis labios para besarla, ella se ríe y no puedo evitarlo la veo y mi corazón late de prisa...

el trayecto fue tranquilo, ella se durmió y yo solo la veía de reojo, me gustaba la tranquilidad que ahora ella mostraba, no quería que nada la perturbe y si para eso ella tiene que perder recuerdos no me importa...

llegamos a la mansión y esa casa se veía un poco oscura, pude ver y sobre todo entender el peso que esa casa tenia sobre hinata... me estaciono enfrente de la puerta, la veo y sigue dormida desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, bajo y me doy prisa ya es muy tarde, abro la puerta y la tomo en brazos, uno de los hombre se acerca y sierra la puerta del auto, otro hombre me abre la puerta de ma casa, entro Mina esta ahí esperando mis ordenes, les dijo que se valla a descansar, ella solo asiente y yo subo con mi mujer en brazos..

**ª*ª*Fin del Recuerdo de Sasukeª*ª*ª**

me acuesto junto a ti y te abrazo, mañana todo empezara de nuevo, será el Inicio de una nueva vida...

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Lunes 11 de la noche departamento Nara**

estoy furioso Temari me ignora desde que le reclame por su actitud, pero lo que mas me duele es que en su mirada no hay nada, es como su estuviera vacía y me siento tan culpable y destrozado, pero no se que decir para que me perdone, no se que hacer para que todo esto solo fuera un sueño del cual los dos despertaremos y todo serás feliz, pero la vida no es así, yo come ti un terrible error y tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias.

el pago de un error fue perderte..

esos es lo único que pienso, no puedo evitar mirarte de reojo y como tu mirada se pierde en la oscuridad de l paisaje, que abrazarte ahuyentar esa soledad que te rodea ese dolor que se refleja en tus ojos y la amargura de tu alma, pero no puedo es como una barrera que construimos, si por que yo te obligue para que la crearas...

**Temari..**

no me respondes, estas perdida en tu mente, quiero saber que tienes en esa linda cabecita loca y rubia, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo al enfrentarme a tu odio, decepción y dolor...

**Temari..**

el ruido de mi celular me obliga a dejar de pensar en ti, para mi sorpresa y malestar es Ino, aquella mujer que me idiotizo con su lujuria, cuerpo y pasión prohibida, recuerdo mi plan, asi que tengo que sonar normal con ella...

**moshi, moshi..**

**shika tengo ganas de verte...**

**no puedo hoy...**

**tu nunca me dices que no...**

**pero voy en camino a mi casa...**

**entonces te desvias, nadie sabra que vas para tu casa...**

**no pu...**

**shika tu no puedes decirme que no, sino sabrás de lo que soy capaz...**

**esta bien en una hora aproximadamente...**

miro de reojo a mi mujer y no muestra ninguna reacción, espero que no sospeche..

**chouji quiere que vaya...**

**...**

**temari...**

**hmp...**

**te molestaría que vaya...**

has lo que quieras, para me preguntas...

me dolieron sus palabras, pero sobre todo su indiferencia, llego enfrente del edificio y ella se baja, no me volte a ver, solo cierra la puerta y se va...

_temari te amo..._

_regresare no dejare que te vayas con el..._

_pero primero tengo que solucionar todo.._

cada frase la susurro con la esperanza de que alcance a tu corazón, desapareces de mi vista y enciendo el auto con la única idea de terminar todo...

al llegar con Ino la lujuria me gano y termine haciendole el amor, pero esta vez grite tu nombre, ella me reprocho y cuando trate de ir me detuvo me chantajeo y segun ella me confeso su secreto.

**Te amo...**

**...**

**por que no puedes amarme shika..**

**yo la amo..**

**pero, tu estas conmigo..**

**me equivoque Ino..**

**No tu me amas, por que sino por que me buscabas, me hacías el amor..**

**Entiende que..**

**no tu entiende que también me amas, no veo el por que me llevas de viaje, por que me preferías a mi, recuerdas, que pasabas las noches conmigo y después solo le hablabas para disculparte, le mentías...**

me dolió cada una de sus palabras, me recordó todo el daño que le cause a Temari, pero sobre todo me mostró mas de lo que yo estaba consciente..

**recuerdas cuando salías de tu casa para llegar aquí al amanecer y poderme hacer el amor antes de ir a la oficina, que tenias ropa aquí mas de la que tenias con ella, recuerda como te entregabas a mi, no te importaba no contestarle, no te preocupaba así tuviera un accidente o algún evento en al que tenia que ir juntos, solo le cancelabas y después te disculpabas, pero cada una de esas veces estabas conmigo...**

**Ino,.. por ..favor...**

no pude evitarlo, ella tenia razón era un maldito que daño tanto a esa mujer, no tenia por que tener otra oportunidad, ya no debía de buscarla, lo mejor es dejarla que sea feliz...

tome a ino para acallar esta culpa y matar este dolor, me sentía morir, pues por cada caricia dada era una puñalada al corazón de temari...

_perdona me amor, perdona me y se feliz por los dos..._

deje que la lujuria se apoderara de mi razonamiento...

el sol estaba saliendo y yo seguía aquí en esta cama que tantas veces me sostuvo, pero esta vez era diferente la sentía asfixiante al igual que el aroma, el cuerpo de Ino me aplastaba, pero nada calmaba este dolor dejo que las lagrimas corran, vuelvo hacer un bebe llorón, pero ya nunca mas tuyo..

_hoy la perdería..._

_al ver el reloj ya eran las 8, ella ya se abría ido.._

**adiós mi amor...**

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

el viaje fue placentero, sai me hacia reír, me abrazaba cada que el sabia que lo necesitaba, pero ahora en la soledad de este lugar, el vacío que hay en mi pecho me asfixia..

no puedo perdonarlo, ya no puedo ni siquiera amarlo pero mi corazón no me obedece, sabe que el lo lastimo pero lo sigue queriendo, mi cuerpo ruega por sus brazos, pero cada vez mi mente me muestra aquellas imágenes, como si de una película fuera..

grito y lloro como nunca en mi vida lo hecho...

el sol esta por desaparecer en el horizonte y mis lagrimas siguen saliendo, los sollozos no se acallan y el corazón se desangra... el frío me estremece, pero la soledad y el silencio me devoran...

tengo miedo de lo que vendrá mañana, por que estoy consiente de que será la repetición del día de hoy, hasta que poco apoco olvide y el dolor se calme, solo espero que esto sea la agonía de una mal amor..

te vas a resfriar pequeña..

giro al oír esa voz...

_**es el inicio de una nueva esperanza...**_


	15. Tiempo

Capilulo 15: Tiempo

ª*ª*ª*ª*

**Sábado 9 de Diciembre- Suna**

El paso del tiempo a curado esta herida que aquel hombre me hizo, ya no siento nada, el dolor no controla mi vida, su recuerdo ya no esta presente, las lagrimas ya no recorren mi rostro, hoy vuelvo a sonreír y lo mejor encontrado a un hombre que me ama...

aun recuerdo aquel atardecer donde tu apareciste...

tengo miedo de lo que vendrá mañana, por que estoy consiente de que será la repetición del día de hoy, hasta que poco apoco olvide y el dolor se calme, solo espero que esto sea la agonía de una mal amor..

**te vas a resfriar pequeña..**

giro al oír esa voz...

no puede mas mis lagrimas no se detiene, tu te acercas y me abrazas, la seguridad, el calor que me trasmitiste me derrumbaron, grite y llore como nunca lo había hecho de ante nadie no puede detener todos estos sentimientos que me asfixian...

**mi pequeña...**

**sai... quiero morir**

**shh... todo pasara**

**...**

**esto solo es un mal sueño...**

**quiero despertar ya...**

**pronto pequeña... el dolor se ira...**

así me quede entre tus brazos dormida... los días pasaban y el dolor seguía, pero de la misma forma tu esta ahí, para mi... despertaba y tu estabas junto a mi... dormí entre lagrimas, pero sobre todo entre tus brazos, limpiado mis lagrimas, sonriendo como lo haces solo para mi... cada abrazo, caricia y silencio eran tan importantes. hoy ya son tres meses desde que deje todo... el tiempo paso lento pero con el se llevo todo...

empiezo una nueva vida... estoy dispuesta a tener un nuevo comienzo contigo a mi lado... te entregare este corazón remendado... pero juro que solo será para ti... me levanto de la cama, solo para poder ducharme... termino de prisa pues el tiempo a corrido...

me pongo un vestido negro pronto estará aquí, no quiero hacerte esperar... mas de lo que has esperado estos años... me sonrojo por la lencería que traigo puesta... me veo fijamente y descubro a una nueva Temari, mis ojos brillan y mi sonrisa es verdadera...

Sai...

su nombre se escapa de mis labios., su imagen me invade y yo sonrío, de nuevo vivo, ya no deseo morir, solo vivir, gritar, amar y sobre todo estar junto a ti... el Tiempo me enseño a valorarte...

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Viernes 8 de Diciembre- Konoha**

**Mansion Hyuga Ama**

Hace dos mese que me empece a sentirme débil, agotada y con mucho sueño, así que hoy decidí hacerme unos exámenes tengo miedo a que la enfermedad de mi padre me arrebate la vida como lo hizo con el. Temia que esto ocurriera así que le oculte todo aquel hombre que amo con locura, no quiero verlo sufrir, me mantengo fuerte ante sus ojos, pero no quiero preocuparlo y con los días me convenzo mas de que lo mejor será enfrentar esto sola.

Entro a la ducha decidida a enfrentar la verdad, pero me duele saber que lo dejare solo, todos mis pensamientos están llenos de desesperanza y amargura, las lagrimas corren por mi rostro y me alegro de que el este en un viaje, se dará cuenta de mi dolor.

Hoy por fin sabré que es lo que me pasa...

Dejo que toda mi preocupación se vaya con el agua, salgo mas tranquila y resignada a enfrentar la trágica noticia, camino lentamente y me visto por inercia, no tengo deseos de conducir le pido al chofer me lleve, pero le ordeno que nadie debe saber esto, es asiente, todo el trayecto trato de controlarme pero solo el rostro de mi amado Neji me hace sufrir.

Mi único deseo es verlo feliz.

Llego al Hospital por primera vez en mese veo a Sakura esa mujer es detestable después de todo el daño que causo pero no puedo hacer nada, Neji me prohibió hacer algo en contra de ella o de Ino, así que solo me calmo y paso sin siquiera mirarla, veo Akane y me sonríe, esa mujer es amable me alegro que se mi ginecóloga, ella me saluda con esa enorme sonrisa, esa ya ve de mi miedo a la enfermedad, por lo que solo me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien, me acompaña hasta estar en frente del consultorio de Tsunade Sama.

Ella siempre fue mi heroína, quería ser algún día como ella, pero eso nunca ocurrió pues la medicina no era mi vocación, ella me mira preocupada, por lo que hace que tome asiento y empieza con las preguntas de rutina.

Con el paso de los minutos mi ansiedad continua, pero cuando ordena unos análisis de sangre mi miedo revive con mas fuerza, tiemblo y ella seda cuenta por lo que toma de mi brazo y me acompaña hasta el laboratorio, pronto sabré la respuesta a todos estos síntomas.

Después de que me extraen la sangre cosa de la cual no percate, creo que estado demasiado concentrada en el dolor que provocare en Neji, que me he dedicado a planear mil formas para evitarlo, e pensado en abandonarlo, en conseguirle otra mujer, en divorciarme para que el no vea como me derrumbo y muero, pero se que esto solo me esta envolviendo mas en la neblina de la incertidumbre.

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Ame 8 de Diciembre 9:00 am**

No estoy tranquilo llevo solo tres días desde que salí de Konoha para esta reunión pero mi preocupación por Tenten no se va se que algo le ocurre aun que ella trate de ocultarmelo la conozco y se que algo le preocupa, tengo miedo de que ya no me ame, pero también no quiero atarla ami, no voy a obligarla permanecer junto a mi, solo por mi amor, ella no seria feliz, pero yo podré vivir sin ella.

La respuesta llega a mi de golpe..

**NO**

No podría vivir sin ella aunque suene egoísta no la dejaría ir nunca, ella es mía, mi vidas y no puedo estar sin ella, como respiraría, ella lo es todo para mi...

Tenten que ocurre contigo.. mi pequeña estrella..

Retome mis actividades, pero no sin ates tratarme de comunicarme con ella pero no lo consigo a si que marco ala mansión y me informan que salió, solo me preocupo mas, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, tengo miedo aquel me abandone, trato de concentrarme de pensar en otras cosas.. me convenzo que entre mas rápido con esto mas rápido volveré a casa, a ella.

Te amo y no quiero perderte...

Tenia que apartar aquella absurdas ideas, de mi cabeza, debo de confiar en mi mujer, no puedo desconfiar de nuestro amos... Ella me ama.

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Hospital Konoha 8 de Diciembre 13:00 pm**

Tsunade se acerca a mi y me invita almorzar, yo solo asiento, no se en que momento Shizune se unió a nosotras, calmo mis nervios con la conversación que tenemos, hablamos de Naruto y su regreso, de Temari y su separación definitiva de Shikamaru, del cambio del Nara, también escuche que Shino estaba por casarse, todo eso evito que pensara en mi problema, así que cuando regrese al consultorio con Tsunade los resultados ya estaba en el escritorio.

**Tente toma asiento tengo los resultados de una prueba que mande hacer para ti, es muy sencilla pero creo saber que es lo que causa todos esos síntomas.**

Yo solo me estremezco, temo lo peor y no puedo soportarlo, cierro los ojos respiro profundamente y cuando los abro tusnade tiene el papel en sus manos y lo lee con atención,, mi voz no sale, pero tengo que preguntar.

**que.. o**

**Tenten, felicidades estas embarazada...**

No podía creerlo que estaba escuchando yo.. yo no voy a morir sino que una vida esta creciendo dentro de mi... solo logre acariciar mi vientre ates de poder hacer o pensar otra cosa.. todo estaba en blanco dentro de mi, esas palabras las escuchaba una y otra vez, pero no podía asimilarla hasta que mi corazón empezó a latir de forma rápida, recupere todo mis sentidos, volví a la realidad. No pude contener todos mis sentimientos y llore, grite, pero esta vez de liberación, alegría, no dejaría a Neji, no sino que seria Madre, tendría una Familia con mi Neji..

Tenten..

Una voz se adentro en mis oídos regresando me aquel consultorio, me di cuenta de la angustia en la voz de Tsunade así que solo sonreí y ella se relajo, yo me puse de pie y la abrazase sentía tanta felicidad que no podía contenerla, así que me despedí de ella tenia que preparar una sorpresa para Neri, decirle que seriamos padres... PADRES...

_**Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tu estuviera en mis brazos..**_ ese solo fue mi pensamiento en cuanto me dirigía de nuevo a mi hogar.

Pronto estaría conmigo.. bebe..

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Tres mese atras...**

**Martes 10 de la mañana departamento Nara**

Salí de prisa del departamento de Ino, no tolere estar mas tiempo ahí me daba vergüenza, asco y me odie por todo el daño que te cause y creo que con cada paso que doy solo se incrementa esta agonía, se que cuando llegue a casa ya no estarás. ese simple pensamiento de que tu ya hayas salido de mi vida me hiere en el alma, pero es inevitable ya que fui un cobarde y no hice nada por recuperarte y mucho menos por retenerte a mi lado, te entregue a sus brazos y no me arrepiento por que se que el te hará feliz, lo que yo nunca pude hacer...

**Mi problemática..**

Logro ver aquel edificio que anteriores ocasiones se me hacia brillante, extravagante y majestuoso hoy solo es un insignificante lugar cubierto de oscuridad, no logro razonar de forma adecuada pero esta vez es diferente, porque se que no hay nada dentro de el que me pertenezca.

Entro y recorro ese lujoso lobby camino mas despacio que lo acostumbrado de nuevo este frío se extiende por mi cuerpo, subo al elevador en cuanto las puertas se cierran las lagrimas salen, no puedo detenerlas, me arrincono y me derrumbo, quiero gritar pero la voz no logra salir de mi garganta, el sonido que anuncia el fin de este recorrido me distrae de mi dolor por un segundo, permanezco aquí observando ese pequeño pasillo que por primera vez se me hace un infierno, respiro profundo y tomo el valor para enfrentarme a mi realidad, al estar de pie ante este pedazo de madera mil sensaciones, pensamientos surgen de mi agonizante corazón.

Abro con miedo con ansiedad y con esperanza a verte ahí de pie en espera de mi llegada pero esta muere cuando solo encuentro una horrible oscuridad, al maldito silencio, camino con miedo, mis ojos se vuelven a nublar, esta vez mi voz salió fuerte y desgarradora, solo tu nombre pude pronunciar ya no había rastro de tu presencia. Anhelaba que me escucharas y vinieras a mi, pero no ocurrió estaba solo, ya no estaban tus brazos, tus besos, ya no había nada.

Tu aroma ya no existía en este lugar, seguí desahogando todo esto que sentía, me duelen las manos de tanto golpear el piso, la garganta me arde pero esto realmente insignificante al gran dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Ya no logro pronunciar ningún sonido, solo mis lagrimas recorren mi rostro, mientras que trato de calmar todo esto pero es imposible, no creí nunca que fuera posible morir por amor pero hoy estoy seguro de que solo eso deseo, el Tiempo pasa lento y tortuoso.

Recupero un poco de mi racionalismo y me levanto, recorro este lugar y ya no hay nada que me de la esperanza de que regresaras, la luna esta en lo alto mostrando que ya es tarde pero realmente no quiero encender la luz y ver el gran vacío que dejaste.

Por fin entro aquella habitación que compartimos y que ahora esta sin vida, mi mano tiembla pero tengo que ver los vestigios de tu partida, cierro los ojos por miedo a lo que encontrare, lento y amargamente los abro solo para ver que todo sigue igual, solo un sin fin de fotografías partidas por la mitad, sobre la cama, esta cama que ya no tendrá tu cuerpo, que tu aroma ya no se impregnara, acaricio con cariño tu almohada me siento y veo que solo es mi imagen, no hay mas.

solo yo en esos pedazos de papel.

**así que te llevaste todo...**

fue mi único pensamiento, no deseas llevarme contigo, aunque sea un amargo recuerdo, me duele saber que trataste de borrar cualquier rastro de tu presencia, solo se te olvido que te llevo tatuada en mi cuerpo, mi mente y corazón.

Estoy derrotado, cansado todo esto me esta destruyendo lentamente, me recuesto sobre tu almohada y tu esencia logro percibirla, sonrío de forma amarga por que es lo ultimo que me queda de ti.

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Martes 8 de la mañana - Mansión Hyuga**

La luz entra logrando incomodar a los seres que se encuentran en aquella habitación que por primera vez tiene un aura de paz, la oscuridad no devora a la luz, sino que conviven y se mezclan para mostrar un escenario tranquilo, de equilibrio, la tranquilidad se interrumpe cuando un pequeño gruñido que se interpreta de molestia se adueña de aquel lugar, logrando alejar al silencio.

Un movimiento incensario logra despertar a los amantes, de nuevo silencio, unos ojos negros recorren toda la habitación y su ceño se frunce al ver el origen de la luz, trata de cubrirse con su ante brazo, pero sus movimientos logran atraer la atención de su compañera de cama, que solamente logra llamarlo.

**Sasuke kuu...**

**mm..**

sonríe, por que esa voz la reconoce donde sea, se gira para ver aquella mujer responsable de la tranquilidad que siente, se acerca y con su brazo la atrae hacia el, logra esconde su rostro entre sus cabellos y su aroma es devorado por sus pulmones, el calor que su piel percibe lo adormecen y solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos no sin antes besar le cabello de ella y susurrar.

**Hina... te amo**

La felicidad de una ojiluna se puede ver reflejado al ver la sonrisa que se presento en sus labio y la ternura con la que acariciaba es antebrazo que la retenía, sus ojos permanecían cerrados para ocultar la inmensa felicidad que estos expresaban.

el tiempo transcurrió deprisa no supieron cuando volvieron a caer en los brazos de morfeo, pero ninguno tenia la intención de romper con el contacto, pero el llamado de la puerta los obliga a separarse.

**Quien..**

el rugido amedrento a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, pero aun asi esa persona tenia que entregar un objetivo que cumplir.

**Uchiha Sama..**

Una voz débil, que mostraba el terror y angustia de molestar a que era su jefe, ella al igual que el resto del personal sabían que no se debían acercar aquella habitación solo si era urgente, pero esta vez lo era..

**Le hablan por teléfono...**

...

la joven tembló por no recibir respuesta pero cuando la puerta ser abrió de repente y ante sus ojos un cuerpo semidesnudo, de piel blanca, con los músculos marcados, solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras sentía una extraña necesidad de tocarlo, de pasear sus manos por cada linea, de besar esa piel, de recorrer cada centímetro de ese magnifico cuerpo, pero sobre todo sintió la curiosidad de conocer el sabor de esa piel.

Su mano temblorosa se movió sin poderla de tener pero cuando sus oídos captaron ese gruñido retiro su mano con rapidez, sus ojos se dirigieron a ese rostro casi perfecto que mostraba la furia por sus acciones y comportamiento que solo logro sonrojarse mas y ocultar su mirada.

**Mph...**

Me molesta la actitud de esta joven pero no haré nada pues mi mujer esta dormida y no deseo despertarla, así que solo veo como ella trata de tocarme la interrumpo y ella me mira con sorpresa y miedo, pero también ah deseo, ella agacha su rostro y so sonrío satisfecho, soy consiente de lo que provoco en las mujeres pero solo quiero a una y esa esta a mis espalda, en mi cama, ella que es mi dueña.

**Largo...**

cierro de nuevo la puerta y regreso para ponerme mi camisa y salir atender a quien me esta molestando, pero antes de retirarme me doy cuenta que mi hime sigue dormida, me acerco para acariciar su rostro y mi deseo de besarla se incrementa por lo que solo saboreo sus labios, ella gime de placer y yo sonrío, me alego de ella pero no puedo dejar de observarla, retomo mi camino, ya que me di cuenta que es cerca de medio día.

Pronto estaremos de lejos de todo esto que yo cree...

Mí tranquilidad termina cuando escucho aquella voz por la linea..

**Sasuke..**

**Mpm..**

**Ya se te olvido que hoy tenias que visitarme... sasuke chan...**

**Que demonios quieres Yamanaka, que Nara no te satisface..**

**No seas tonto... solo quiero saber que todavía tienes ese poder sobre mi..**

**pues te quedaras con la curiosidad..**

**Sasuke no creo que te convenga que Hinata se entere...**

**Mph. has lo que quieras.. **

Cuelgo enfurecido, esa maldita mujer no se de tendrá hasta que me arruine y todo por culpa de una maldita noche de lujuria, pero si ella hace algo en contra de hinata, morirá..

Por primera vez me doy cuenta que todo lo que hago es siempre para protegerla, pero antes de que algo me quite esta segunda oportunidad ella ya será mi esposa y no habrá nadie que lo evite.

Salgo del estudio de los Hyuga y a mi llega una endemoniada duda.. como sabia la Yamanaka donde estaba.. Mejor lo olvido tengo que preparar todo para irme de este lugar con mi Hime...

Regreso a la habitación y la veo con sus ojos abiertos pero no sea percatado de presencia así que me acerco con sigilo quiero adivinar que es lo que esta pensando, pero de repente veo como las lagrimas salen, le acaricio las mejillas y ella solo cierra sus ojos, evitando que mire la verdad que ellos siempre muestran.

**Hina...**

**Gomen..**

Otra vez esa maldita palabra, le tomo el rostro con un poco de fuerza, pero cuando ella abre los ojos y estos muestran miedo me detengo, respiro profundo y trato de clamarme, funciona y hasta ese momento hablo.

**No tienes por que disculparte, en tiende que no quiero volver a oír esa palabra salir de tus labios, tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada. **

**Etto...**

**Escucha me bien Hinata... esta es la ultima vez que pides disculpas por algo, sobre todo por llorar, sobre todo por eso, siempre soy el culpable de esas lagrimas y eso no volverá a pasar, quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices, pero tenemos que evitar que tu te disculpes y yo no te gritare y controlare, de acuerdo...**

**Hai...**

**Ahora puedes decirme que pasa..**

**Yo tuve una pesadilla donde tu me lastimabas...**

**HMP...**

no pude evitarlo, me dio miedo al saber que pronto ella recordara, pero se que antes de que esto ocurra ella tendrá que ser mi esposa y madre de mi hijo. con ese pensamiento la abrazo y beso sus labios con delicadeza, después de calmarla, me levanto y la obligo a levantarse pues esta demasiado agotada pero tenemos que arreglarnos para salir rumbo al aeropuerto, pero antes pasar por lo resultados de la prueba hecha por Tsunade.

El trayecto al hospital fue tranquilo, considerando que Hinata se quedo dormida en cuanto empezó el trayecto, al llegar al hospital baje del auto y le ordene a Ganaganta que cuidara de mi Hime, el obedeció, tenia que saber si pronto seria padre o no, ademas quiero saber el motivo por el que hinata duerme tanto.

Para mi sorpresa estaba sakura en la recepción y cuando me vio pude ver cariño y desilusión, pero no me interesaron sus sentimientos así que me acerque a ella, esta solo me entrego aquel sobre y después se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no se lo permití queria saber del estado de hinata, pero sobre todo quería que me explicara por que de esa reacción al solo verme.

**Sakura..**

**Sigueme..**

**Hmpp..**

Yo solo la seguí y las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes nos miraban, ella mostraba calma pero la conocía, se que estaba fingiendo, cuando nos adentramos en su consultorio se derrumbo..

**Por que...**

**Sakura...**

**Porque, tenias que volver, que no entiendes que es humillante ser la amante y ahora todos en este lugar saben que Hinata existe y que yo solo soy la otra...**

...

**No tenias por que venir, podrías mandar alguien o mejor yo ir para entregarte los resultados, no quiero mas rumores...**

ella se giro y las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, no pude evitarlo pero me molesto su actitud, ya que ella que provoco en muchas ocasiones nuestros encuentros y ahora se hace la martil, la tomo del brazo para que se calme pero en lugar de hacer eso me comienza a golpear, yo no se que hacer solo dejo que se calme, nose que ocurrió después ella solo me abrazaba mientras sollozaba, quería evitar el contacto pero no podía ella en algún momento fue mi amiga mas cercana y una mujer importante en mi vida, pero no quería mas malos entendidos, no ahora que empezaba una vida nueva con Hinata.

**Lo siento sasuke, pero todos me miran mal, después de tu escena con Hinata y hos solo soy la que esta entre dos jóvenes que se ama..**

**Hmp..**

**Se que a ti no te importa el que diran, pero para mi profesión el respeto y reputación son importantes y lo estoy perdiendo por culpa de nuestros encuentro..**

**Sakura solo vengo para preguntar por la salud de Hinata..**

ella abre los ojos y me mira con rabia, se alega y yo no lo evito, su contacto no produce nada en mi asi que no tiene relevancia que se alegue.

**Que ocurre con Hinata..**

**ella se la pasa durmiendo, esta agotada y..**

**entiende sasuke, que el agotamiento de Hinata no solo es físico, sino que también mental, por lo que es bueno que ella duerma asi se recupera pronto..**

Mi miedo regreso y ella lo percibió por lo que se acerco a mi para brindarme su apoyo, permanecimos cerca pero no pude evitarlo..

**Me voy con Hinata..**

**Lo se, Tsunade sama me lo dijo...**

**Quiero empezar con ella de nuevo...**

**No la pierdas, has la feliz..**

**Hmp...**

**cuidala..**

Ella se acerca a mi y yo la abrazo es la despedida, sin mas palabras sin nada mas que un abrazo, pero antes que nada un beso, si ella me besa y le respondo,la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a mi, ella pasa sus brazos sobre mi cuello, pero en solo unos segundos todo se derrumba de nuevo..

El sonido de la puerta cerrada de golpe, me separo de ella solo para comprobar que alguien esta detrás de nosotros o estuvo..

**Mi cuerpo tiembla... Esos ojos...**

**Mis planes se terminaron..**

ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

**Viernes 8 de Diciembre- Konoha**

En una de las Oficinas mas lujosas de la compañía Nara, se ve al joven heredero de pie enfrente del gran ventanal su rostro muestra la seriedad, amargura que con el tiempo adquirido, su mirada es penetrante tratando de traspasar el horizonte de eliminar esa distancia que lo separa de lo mas deseado y amado.

_Los días transcurren lentos y solo los recuerdos me mantienen de pie, ya no deseo trabajar, solo me alimento por la esperanza de volverte a ver aunque sea de lejos, los fantasmas que se instalan en mi mente son los que alimentan mis ilusiones, tu aroma en aquella almohada es lo que me permite descansar._

_Los primeros días me en cerré en mi infierno, poco a poco tu aroma se volvió en mi salvación, tu sonrisa y sobre todo el recuerdo de tus carcajadas retumbando por aquellas paredes me mantenía con vida, te busque en cada rincón, aquella fotografía que tenia escondida se volvió en mi acompañante, conversaba con ella, pero nunca recibí una respuesta, los fantasmas me atormentaron, por días semanas y meses hasta aquel día en el que entendí que tu no volverías._

_Mi vida solo son despojos de una felicidad destruida por mismo... _

Y hoy sigo aquí viviendo en agonía, pero con una meta nueva reconstruir mi vida, recuperar mi vida y sobre todo recuperarte a ti, así tenga que usar cualquier estrategia por muy repulsiva que sea tu volverás a estar conmigo.

**Nara Sama...**

**...**

**Nara sama **

Una joven castaña se esconde tras la gran puerta que se a convertido en el limite establecido por el Nara, ya que sea vuelto un hombre duro y amargado, creando su refugio, donde solo el y sus recuerdos son reguardados del exterior.

MMM..

Todo esta preparado para que tome su vuelo...

hai...

Me giro para tomar aquel sobre... y sobre todo aquellos documentos que son mi carta final...

_**Pronto estarás de nuevo junto a mí solo es cuestión de Tiempo...**_

Se que no tengo perdón, pero en verdad me falta inspiración este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, realmente no me gusto como quedo pero tenia que obligarme a continuarlo, se que prometí continuación de fics pero creo que me bloque por todas las situaciones que me han pasado y solo de leerlo producía un sentimiento extraño, por lo que fue muy dificil continuarlo, espero que superando todo esto pueda continuar pronto... agradezco a todos que siguen pendientes de mis locuras y espero no decepcionar los con esta continuación...


End file.
